Different-Paths
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Becky Lynch is a 28 year old Wrestler who joined WWE main rosters for Raw and Smackdown as well as wrestling for WWE NXT along with her friends Charlotte and Sasha Banks. She is part of the Trio P.C.B. and rides with Seth Rollins town to town. (So it starts in August and the time line goes from there with a different story for the characters used.)
1. ChapterOne

August 12th 2015

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked Becky as she sat in the gorilla.

"I'm ready." Becky said.

"Good." Hunter said.

Tonight's match was against Bayley for the number one contender to Sasha's NXT title. Even though they had debuted on the main roster they were still doing NXT. It was a very busy schedule Raw, Smackdown and NXT but Becky loved it. She loved being busy and since this was all she wanted to do, she threw herself into everything.

"Ready?" Bayley asked.

Becky nodded and it was match time. She knew Bayley was gunning for the title since she was still at NXT full time, but Becky wanted to win it so bad.

"Your winner Becky Lynch." The announcer called and Becky cheered with the crowd and looked over at where Sasha stood holding up the title. Becky pointed to her and then gestured a belt around her stomach and the crowd cheered.

August 28 2015

"Hey kid." Hunter said coming into the hotel gym where Becky was finishing up her work out.

"Hi." Becky said. "What's up?"

"Just checking in, you have a big weekend." He said. "Tomorrow is NXT takeover and then SummerSlam."

"I'm ready." Becky said.

"I'd say she more then ready." Seth said coming out of the wash room. "She's been schooling me here."

"Becky is a CrossFit ninja." Hunter said.

"She is." Seth said.

"Just make sure you aren't doing to much." Hunter said. "I know winning the NXT title means a lot."

"It does." Becky said. "After being gone so long it would show all the hard work I put in coming back was worth it."

"I understand." Hunter said. "See you are the Barclays arena tomorrow."

Becky nodded and Hunter left.

"He does believe in you." Seth said.

"I know." Becky said. "I just have a hard time sometime believing in myself."

"We all do, but it's worth it." Seth said.

Becky nodded and finished her warm down and headed to shower and change.

August 29 2015

Her match against Sasha was the co main event and that was a big deal. Here in NXT they had been using the girl unlike with the main roster.

"You got this." Charlotte said.

Becky nodded and put her goggles on and waited for her music.

The match was intense but Becky felt the crowd behind her and locking in her dis-arm-her made them come alive. Sasha tried fighting but it was to much and she tapped out.

"Your winner and new NXT Women's Champion Becky Lynch." The announcer called and everyone cheered. Becky looked down at the title in her hands in awe. She celebrated with the crowd and then with Charlotte and Bayley when they rushed out and joined them fallowed by Sasha who hugged Becky and raised her hand. They were the four horse women of NXT and they were changing the game.

August 30 2015

SummerSlam was here and it was a show down between Team Bella, Team B.A.D. and Team P.C.B.

"Last night the Irish Lass Kicker beat Team B.A.D.'s Sasha Banks for the NXT title right here at a sold out NXT Takeover." John said.

"It was quite a match." Michael said.

"It was and it was a brutal one as well, but she is here tonight." John said. "As is Sasha Banks."

"One has to wonder if the battle they endured last night will effect them tonight." Michael asked.

"We'll see as it's Becky Lynch and Brie Bella to start the match." John said.

"Becky Lynch sure has taken a beating." Michael said as they watched Becky get worked over by Team Bella and Team B.A.D. but she refused to give up. After some chaos outside the ring Brie managed to pin Tamina eliminating Team B.A.D. but Becky was left in the ring with Nikki who was tagged in.

"A rack attack." John said.

"That was close but both Paige and Charlotte came flying in to break up the pin. Paige tagged in and Team Bella looked to take her out. Once Charlotte got in Paige took Nikki out and Charlotte fought with Alicia but after a big boot by both women it came back to Becky who was winded by ready to go. Brie got her down but went for a Brie Mode and Becky moved out the way so she missed landing hard allowing Becky to do a pump handle slam and pinnned for eliminating Team Bella allowing Team P.C.B. to pick up the win.

"And the Irish Lass Kicker Becky Lynch won it for her team." Michael said as Becky shocked celebrated in the ring with Paige and Charlotte as Becky's music played.

"Looks like Nikki is going to have a lot of people coming after her title." John said.

"Ladies that was amazing." Stephanie said as Becky downed a bottle of water.

"I'd say match of the day." Hunter said.

"Becky you took quite a beating." Stephanie said.

"I like being beat up." Becky said.

"She does." Hunter said. "But make sure you get checked out, tomorrow is going to be a big night for you three."

"Yes for winning this and keeping the women's evolution alive you three are going to face Alica, Brie and Sasha in a Beat the Clock challenge to see who gets to challenge Nikki for her title at Night of Champions." Stephanie said.

"Oh my." Charlotte said.

"Go relax and enjoy celebrating but not to much." Hunter said.

August 31 2015

"Do you ever relax?" Seth asked coming into the hotel gym where Becky was working out.

"What is that?" She asked making him laugh.

"Great match last night." He said. "You won it for your team."

"It was a group effort." Becky said.

"Yes, but you took the brunt of the beating." Seth said.

"I don't mind." Becky said. "Just makes coming back more fun."

"True." He said.

"How does it feel being a double champ?" Becky asked.

"Crazy." Seth said. "But amazing."

"I bet." Becky said.

"Word is someone from Team P.C.B. will be getting a title shot." Seth said.

"We got a beat the clock challenge tonight." Becky said. "I face Alicia, Charlotte has Brie and Paige has Sasha."

"I thought they'd give you Brie since you won last night." Seth said.

"They really want Charlotte to challenge Nikki." Becky said. "As Ric's daughter they feel they have a gold mine with her."

"I see." Seth said.

"Not that I am not going to give it my all." Becky said. "I work best under pressure."

"Good." He said.

"I know I was the odd women out on this call up, but it doesn't mean I am not going to fight my hardest and do my best." Becky said.

"You beat Sasha at Takeover on Saturday, you pinned Brie at SummerSlam yesterday and today you will beat the clock." Seth said.

Becky nodded and they got to work working out and getting ready for the day.

At Raw Becky found her new costume in woredrobe.

"It looks good." Seth said. "Very bettlejuice."

Becky giggled and looked at the black and silver outfit in the mirror.

"I like it, very funky." She said.

"It is." Seth said.

Becky smiled and went to finish getting ready.

"Nice look." Paige said.

"Thanks." Becky said slipping her jacket on.

"You ready?" Stephanie asked.

"I am." Becky said.

Her music hit and she went out with Paige and Charlotte.

"One minute and two seconds." John said.

"That is how fast Becky Lynch took out Alicia Fox." Michael said.

"It's a great time to set and one Charlotte and Paige will have a hard time beating." John said.

"That's right, the beat the clock challenge has been set by the Irish Lass Kicker Becky Lynch." Michael said. "We'll see Charlotte going up against Brie Bella later and then Paige will meet Sasha Bank, the diva with the best time wins."

"Oh my goodness." Becky said when they got back stage.

"That was a quick match." Stephanie said. "And a great time."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"It was great." Paige said.

"Earlier we saw Becky Lynch face Alicia Fox and beat her setting the time at one minute two seconds." John said.

"Charlotte looks to beat that now." Michael said as everyone made it to the ring.

"Looks like Brie's tactic works as Charlotte fails to beat Becky's time of one minute two seconds." Michael said.

"Charlotte isn't happy about it either." John said as Charlotte gave Brie as parting gift of a big boot to the head.

"One down and one to go." Michael said. "Later Paige will be taking on Sasha Banks hoping to beat Becky's time."

"That was a joke." Charlotte said. "She didn't even wrestle."

"You'll have other opportunities." Stephanie said. "Today wasn't your day."

"In a fair fight I could've beaten her." Charlotte said.

"Yes but that isn't the point of this type of match." Hunter said. "There is one more match tonight ladies, if Paige wins she's going to be facing Nikki Bella and if she loses Becky will be facing Nikki Bella."

"He's right." Paige said. "As long as one of us is facing Nikki it's all good."

Charlotte nodded and they walked back to get Paige ready.

"This is the finale match of the beat the clock challenge." Michael said.

"To start we saw Becky Lynch face Alicia Fox and beat her in the record setting time of one minute and two seconds." John said.

"Next Charlotte would face Brie Bella and Brie would out smart her and Charlotte would not beat Becky's time."

"Now Paige is set to face Sasha Banks." Michael said.

Sasha put up a fight and Paige would also fail to beat the time which meant Becky would be facing Charlotte at Night of Champions.

"And there you have it." Michael said. "It will be Becky Lynch verses Nikki Bella at Night of Champions."

Becky sat back stage almost in shock.

"What's going on?" Seth asked worriedly.

"I'm just in shock." Becky said. "I get to face Nikki for the Divas Title."

"You do." Seth said. "You'll be a double champ."

"'I'll striped my NXT title if I win." Becky said. "It's how it goes."

"True, but still you'll get it for a couple days." Seth said. "Where are the girls?"

"Paige had a doctor's appointment and Charlotte is with her dad." Becky said. "I"m waiting for cab to the airport." Becky said. "I have to be on NXT on Wednesday."

"They need their women's champion." Seth said. "I'm heading to the airport myself so I can give you a lift."

"Okay." Becky said cancelling her cab and riding to the airport with Seth.

"See you on Thursday." Seth said.

"Yes, I'll be there." Becky said before making her way towards her gate.

September 3 2015

"Hey girl." Renee said.

"Hi." Becky said hugging her.

"Congrats on winning last weekend." Renee said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "It's been a long week."

"Traveling must be hard with you doing three shows." Renee said.

"It is, but I love it." Becky said. "Do you know if Paige and Charlotte are here?"

"In the locker room." Renee said. "I believe Charlotte has a match with Tamina."

"I saw." Becky said. "We have an interview later."

"We do." Renee said.

"I should go check in." Becky said.

Renee nodded and Becky made it back to the locker room.

"Hey." Charlotte said. "You look tired."

"A bit." Becky said. "Glad I am not wrestling tonight."

"I'm looking forward to taking on Tamina." Charlotte said.

They went over the points of their interview and then headed to hair and make up.

"Please welcome Team P.C.B. Paige, Charlotte and. Becky Lynch." Renee said.

They moved over next to her and greeted her.

"Now Becky earned the right on Raw to face Nikki Bella for the Divas Title at Night of Champions."

"I did indeed." Becky said.

They bantered a little until Nikki, Brie and Alicia appeared.

"It's not that time that matters." Nikki said. "It's the Bellaton the is counting down until I beat AJ Lee's record and become the longest reigning Diva's Champion."

"Sorry to burst you bubble there Nikki, but I filed a petition with the Authority to move our match to Raw and if approved you won't be beating any clock but getting a beating." Becky said.

"That's not fair." Nikki said. "You can't do that."

"It already done." Becky said before they walked away and down to be with Charlotte as she beat Tamina in her match.

September 7 2015

Nikki, Brie and Alicia were in the ring going on about how Nikki was about to break AJ Lee's record and how they were throwing a party. So Becky's music hit and she walked to the ring with Paige and Charlotte.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki." Becky said. "Stop boring these people. They don't care about your Bellatron, they don't care about you breaking a record because it's not going to happen. See my petition was approved and next week I stop that clock just shy of breaking the record."

"No." Nikki said.

"So celebrate now all you want because next week on Raw that title gets a new owner." Becky said dropping the mic and leaving the ring with Paige and Charlotte laughing.

September 10 2015

"You look dead on your feet." Renee said seeing Becky enter the arena.

"I am tired." Becky said. "There are a screaming baby on the plane here and then the cab I was in broke down and I was stuck waiting six hours for another to show up, so it's been a long day."

"Ouch." Renee said.

"I need coffee and to check in with the girls." Becky said.

Renee nodded and Becky walked off. She grabbed a hot coffee from catering and then walked to the locker room.

"Did you get lost?" Charlotte asked.

"No, it's been a long day." Becky said telling them what happened.

"All the extra traveling is killing you." Paige said.

"It is." Becky said. "I'll sleep on the way to the live event."

After finishing her coffee she felt more awake and they got ready. She was walking Paige out to her match with Sasha before she had to do a promo with Nikki.

Right away tensions were high and Naomi and Tamina were fiesty. Naomi even pushed Becky setting her off and then the ref ejected them from ring side. She had to watch in the back as Paige and Sasha began fighting and then Naomi and Tamina ran from the back to help Sasha sl she and Charlotte ran down to help Paige and fight broke out. She was trying to separate Paige and Sasha but Naomi and Tamina kept grabbing them, punching them and after one too many punches Becky leveled Naomi with a hard punch and Charlotte speared Tamina and then Paige took Sasha out and they left them laying in the ring.

"You okay?" Hunter asked as Becky held her eye.

"Sorry about the punch but I was tired of the cheep shots." Becky said.

"You have a promo to do and then get some sleep." Hunter said.

Becky nodded and rushed to where she needed to be.

"Speaking of the devil." Nikki said.

"Look Nikki, I am not scared of you, I am not jealous, I am determined and ready." Becky said. "You and your sister have held this division hostage for to long, it's time for new blood to step up and step in. So next week I end your reign and I bring the revolution to the title."

Becky smirked at Nikki who was lost for word before she walked off.

"Come on sleepy head." Seth said loading Becky's things into the back of the car.

"How long is the drive?" Becky asked climbing in.

"Six hours." He said.

Becky yawned and Seth tossed his jacket over her and Becky began nodding off and Seth drove them into the night.

"Come on sleepy head wake up." Seth said.

Becky began to stir and looked around,

"We'll be at the hotel in ten minutes and I need you awake enough to check in." Seth said.

"Fine." Becky said.

"It's only three so you can go back to sleep for a while once you're in your room." Seth said.

Becky nodded and woke up more so when they reached the hotel she could wheel her backs in and check in.

"Get some more sleep, we don't have an appearance today so sleep and work out later." Seth said.

Becky nodded and hugged him before going into her room and crashing.

September 14 2015

"How do you feel kid?" Hunter asked.

"I'm good." Becky said.

"Has traveling with Seth been okay?" He asked.

"Yes, he's been giving me loads of advice and boosting my confidence." Becky said. "I've learned a lot from him in the last few weeks."

"Good." Hunter said. "Seth has walked the path you have."

"Yes and I am able to draw on things he's told me about to help me." Becky said. "He also understand my moods."

"That is good." Hunter said. "Are you sleeping okay with all the traveling?"

"I get behind but Seth drives so I catch up." Becky said. "I know I won't be on NXT much longer."

"True, if you win tonight you'll have to turn the NXT title over." Hunter said.

"I know and I am okay with that." Becky said. "Bayley will make a great champion."

"She will." Hunter said. "Good luck out there."

Becky nodded and headed to the ring with Charlotte and Paige.

"They're dressed alike." Charlotte whispered.

"They'll try for twin magic at some point." Becky said. "I'll have to keep watch on the hair."

Charlotte nodded and the match got under way. Brie and Alicia tried going for every distraction and it worked. Becky noticed the switch though and quickly left the ring.

"Becky rolled out of the ring after knocking Brie out." Michael said.

"She noticed twin magic." John said.

Becky grabbed Nikki after Charlotte speared Alicia and put her back in the ring and locked her dis-arm-her in and Nikki was forced to tap.

"Your winner and new WWE Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Lillian called and everyone cheered and Becky who was still in shock took the title the ref was handing her.

"Looks like Becky Lynch as brought the evolution to the Divas Title." John said.

"And Nikki Bella tied AJ Lee's record as longest reigning Divas Champion." Michael said.

"We have a new queen." John said as Becky celebrated in the ring with Paige and Charlotte.

"That was a great match and great awareness." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "We noticed right away but we could still tell them apart."

"Congrats champ." Hunter said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "I am assuming we are still on for Night of Champions."

"She does want her rematch." Stephanie said.

"No problem I'll be ready." Becky said.

"So I talked with William and since you are due to face Sasha for a rematch at Takeover Respect we're going to slip Bayley in there and the winner will receive the title so until then you will hold it." Hunter said.

"Okay." Becky said. "Am I needed on NXT this week?"

"No." Hunter said.

"Okay, then I will head to Arkansas for Smackdown." Becky said. "No point in flying back to Orlando to fly to Little Rock in two days."

"Okay." Stephanie said. "Marie can get your room set up."

Becky nodded and went to talk to Marie in HR.

"Why are we going to Arkansas tonight?" Seth asked.

"I am not needed on NXT this week so I figured I'd go a few days early, get some good sleep in and find some CrossFit gyms to try and be ready for the Smackdown to Night of Champion loop to Raw." Becky said.

"I see." He said. "And I am going because?"

"Because you are preparing for back to back champion defenses and need to be rested and ready too." Becky said. "Besides you are always telling me how I need to take in everything that is going on around me and Infigured since you don't have anything going on at home at the moment you could use a break someone else besides Iowa for a couple days."

"You really do listen when I talk." Seth said.

"I do." Becky said making both laugh. "I take it not many do."

"Depends." Seth said making her laugh. "So how does it feel being a double champ?"

"Well I have two different shows women's divisions in my shoulder so it's crazy but I love the pressure." Becky said.

"How is NXT going to work?" Seth asked.

"At Takeover Respect it's going to be Bayley vs Sasha for the title." Becky said. "I'll present the winner with the title."

"Wow." Seth said. "So you'll be double champ until October 7th."

"Assuming I retain against Nikki this Sunday and whoever else I face for the title between now and then if I retain." Becky said.

"You don't have to put the title on the line each fight." Seth said.

"I am a reigning defending fighting champion." Becky said. "I'm not going to just sit on some imaginary throne and only defend it on ppv's, it deserves to be defended."

"Understandable." Seth said. "I guess I am used to one women holding it for a long period."

"I want to hold it for a long period but to evolve this division and title we need it to be defended on Raw, Smackdown, live events and on pay per views. If it's me defending it or fighting for it, it needs to be out there. The women need to step up and have bigger and longer matches. We need to main event the shows and pay per views." Becky said. "My match with Nikki was seventeen minutes, it's the longest women's match we've had in a while on the main roster. Sasha and I did a twenty three minute match at Takeover Brooklyn."

"Both were good matches." Seth said.

"Did I ever tell you my dream?" Becky asked.

"No." Seth said.

"I want to be the first women to main event Mania." Becky said.

"Somehow I see you doing that." Seth said.

"That is why we have to evolve the Divas division, I would love it to be the Women's division and have us referred to as Superstars like the men are. Divas seem so fake, we are women athletes and it's time to show the world what we can do." Becky said.

"I believe you." Seth said. "I'll get the guys back stage to start referring to you as women athletes and superstars, start getting management wise to things."

"Cool." Becky said. "I know main eventing Mania is a ways off, but I believe it will happen."

"It will, just keep pushing." Seth said. "It's a dream worth fighting for."


	2. Chaoter-Two

September 14 2015

"How do you feel kid?" Hunter asked.

"I'm good." Becky said.

"Has traveling with Seth been okay?" He asked.

"Yes, he's been giving me loads of advice and boosting my confidence." Becky said. "I've learned a lot from him in the last few weeks."

"Good." Hunter said. "Seth has walked the path you have."

"Yes and I am able to draw on things he's told me about to help me." Becky said. "He also understand my moods."

"That is good." Hunter said. "Are you sleeping okay with all the traveling?"

"I get behind but Seth drives so I catch up." Becky said. "I know I won't be on NXT much longer."

"True, if you win tonight you'll have to turn the NXT title over." Hunter said.

"I know and I am okay with that." Becky said. "Bayley will make a great champion."

"She will." Hunter said. "Good luck out there."

Becky nodded and headed to the ring with Charlotte and Paige.

"They're dressed alike." Charlotte whispered.

"They'll try for twin magic at some point." Becky said. "I'll have to keep watch on the hair."

Charlotte nodded and the match got under way. Brie and Alicia tried going for every distraction and it worked. Becky noticed the switch though and quickly left the ring.

"Becky rolled out of the ring after knocking Brie out." Michael said.

"She noticed twin magic." John said.

Becky grabbed Nikki after Charlotte speared Alicia and put her back in the ring and locked her dis-arm-her in and Nikki was forced to tap.

"Your winner and new WWE Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Lillian called and everyone cheered and Becky who was still in shock took the title the ref was handing her.

"Looks like Becky Lynch as brought the evolution to the Divas Title." John said.

"And Nikki Bella tied AJ Lee's record as longest reigning Divas Champion." Michael said.

"We have a new queen." John said as Becky celebrated in the ring with Paige and Charlotte.

"That was a great match and great awareness." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "We noticed right away but we could still tell them apart."

"Congrats champ." Hunter said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "I am assuming we are still on for Night of Champions."

"She does want her rematch." Stephanie said.

"No problem I'll be ready." Becky said.

"So I talked with William and since you are due to face Sasha for a rematch at Takeover Respect we're going to slip Bayley in there and the winner will receive the title so until then you will hold it." Hunter said.

"Okay." Becky said. "Am I needed on NXT this week?"

"No." Hunter said.

"Okay, then I will head to Arkansas for Smackdown." Becky said. "No point in flying back to Orlando to fly to Little Rock in two days."

"Okay." Stephanie said. "Marie can get your room set up."

Becky nodded and went to talk to Marie in HR.

"Why are we going to Arkansas tonight?" Seth asked.

"I am not needed on NXT this week so I figured I'd go a few days early, get some good sleep in and find some CrossFit gyms to try and be ready for the Smackdown to Night of Champion loop to Raw." Becky said.

"I see." He said. "And I am going because?"

"Because you are preparing for back to back champion defenses and need to be rested and ready too." Becky said. "Besides you are always telling me how I need to take in everything that is going on around me and Infigured since you don't have anything going on at home at the moment you could use a break someone else besides Iowa for a couple days."

"You really do listen when I talk." Seth said.

"I do." Becky said making both laugh. "I take it not many do."

"Depends." Seth said making her laugh. "So how does it feel being a double champ?"

"Well I have two different shows women's divisions in my shoulder so it's crazy but I love the pressure." Becky said.

"How is NXT going to work?" Seth asked.

"At Takeover Respect it's going to be Bayley vs Sasha for the title." Becky said. "I'll present the winner with the title."

"Wow." Seth said. "So you'll be double champ until October 7th."

"Assuming I retain against Nikki this Sunday and whoever else I face for the title between now and then if I retain." Becky said.

"You don't have to put the title on the line each fight." Seth said.

"I am a reigning defending fighting champion." Becky said. "I'm not going to just sit on some imaginary throne and only defend it on ppv's, it deserves to be defended."

"Understandable." Seth said. "I guess I am used to one women holding it for a long period."

"I want to hold it for a long period but to evolve this division and title we need it to be defended on Raw, Smackdown, live events and on pay per views. If it's me defending it or fighting for it, it needs to be out there. The women need to step up and have bigger and longer matches. We need to main event the shows and pay per views." Becky said. "My match with Nikki was seventeen minutes, it's the longest women's match we've had in a while on the main roster. Sasha and I did a twenty three minute match at Takeover Brooklyn."

"Both were good matches." Seth said.

"Did I ever tell you my dream?" Becky asked.

"No." Seth said.

"I want to be the first women to main event Mania." Becky said.

"Somehow I see you doing that." Seth said.

"That is why we have to evolve the Divas division, I would love it to be the Women's division and have us referred to as Superstars like the men are. Divas seem so fake, we are women athletes and it's time to show the world what we can do." Becky said.

"I believe you." Seth said. "I'll get the guys back stage to start referring to you as women athletes and superstars, start getting management wise to things."

"Cool." Becky said. "I know main eventing Mania is a ways off, but I believe it will happen."

"It will, just keep pushing." Seth said. "It's a dream worth fighting for."

September 17 2015

Team B.A.D. was already in the ring with Sasha ready to go.

"You got this." Becky said to Paige who was looking to beat Sasha tonight.

"Her opponent from Norwich, England Paige accompanied by P.C.B. Charlotte and The Divas Champion Becky Lynch," Lilian said as they made their way to the ring.

"That is right." Booker said. "Becky Lynch won the title from Nikki Bella on Monday hours before she could break AJ Lee's run as longest Divas's Champion."

"She did however tie the record." Michael said.

They watched the match start and things were intense from the beginning. Tamina and Naomi were all for cheating but Becky and Charlotte were in the outside making sure it didn't happen.

"Those two are all over Tamina and Naomi." Booker said.

"Team P.C.B. have learned with others at ring side the other teams like to cheat. Brie tried to replace Nikki in the match on Monday but Becky was well aware of the switch and knocked Brie out cold with one blow before going after Nikki after Charlotte grounded Alicia with a spear allowing Becky to lock her dis-arm-her in defeating Nikki for the Divas Title." Michael said.

"Well if you recall when Sasha and Paige last faced each other things went brawling really fast and Becky and Charlotte rushed to Paige's aid trying to separate her and Sasha and Naomi and Tamina weren't happy and Becky leveled Naomi with a right and Charlotte speared Tamina." Booker said.

"There is no love loss between these teams." Michael said as the ref called the match after Tamina got involved.

"Well it's clear Team B.A.D. Is not happy with Team P.C.B." Booker said.

"Team B.A.D. feels they should be getting the opportunities that Team P.C.B. earned." Michael said. "The fact that Becky Lynch is the new Divas Champion after just nine weeks on the main roster as well a the current NXT champion defeating Sasha the night before SummerSlam is getting to them."

"These ladies need to learn that Becky Lynch has earned what she's gotten. She defeated Bayley to face Sasha, she faced Sasha and won. She pinned Brie at SummerSlam keeping the women's evolution going strong and she set the clock to beat her fellow team mates for the right to face Nikki and she faced Nikki and won without any outside help." Booker said. "In my opinion Becky taking the opportunities Stephanie set out for all these ladies to earn. It's time they stepped up."

"I would agree." Michael said as the teams were finally separated and taken to the back.

"Nikki last Monday on Raw we saw your title reign come to an end." Renee said.

"It did and well I didn't beat AJ Lee's record I did tie it and this Sunday I'll be starting a new one." Nikki said.

"Dream on." Becky said coming up with Paige and Charlotte. "For to long you've held this division hostage only defending this title against who you wanted when you wanted but that is not the case anymore."

"What do you mean?" Renee asked.

"I am a different type of champion, I am a reigning defending fighting champion." Becky said. "So after Sunday when I still hold this title I will defend it against whoever wants to step up including anyone from Team B.A.D. Team Bella, the other girls in the locker room and Team P.C.B."

"Wow." Renee said.

"I am not afraid to fight for this title, to make it the most sought after and demanded title. I want the WOMEN in WWE to stand up and start showing everyone what we can do. It's time fight and I'll be out there in that ring each chance I get defending this title and if I lose it, I'll be fighting to get it back. It's time for change here in WWE and we're leading the charge." Becky said.

"She's right." Paige said. "It's time for us WOMEN to step up and shine, no more cute little Barbie dolls, no more demanding divas, we're in the conflict business and it's time we showed that."

"Everyone wants to be champion and Becks knows how competitive I am, so she knows I am coming for her, but this Sunday is about backing her up and any other time she's in that ring facing another who's not me." Charlotte said. "So I say this to all Game On."

"See you Sunday and Brie know this if dress like your sister and try to steal a victory for her I've been assured by The Authority you will never get another title shot and if Alicia tries to interfere the same goes for her." Becky said. "It's going to be one on one Nikki, no more games, it's time to put up or shut up."

Becky walked away with Paige and. Charlotte giggled as Nikki looked upset.

"That was some big talk." Stephanie said.

"I meant what I said." Becky said. "I'd be defending the NXT title if they didn't have other plans already for it. "

"It's a tall task you're taking in." Stephanie said.

"I know and I know there is a chance I could lose this, but we need to get the women moving, standing still braiding each other's hair is getting us no where, we are in the conflict business for a reason." Becky said. "As long as who ever hold this title is defending it like it should be defended I am good, but the moment they stop is the moment I stepped up again and make it so."

"I am glad you are in our side." Stephanie said.

Becky smiled and after the show she headed to the next town for their first live event. She would not be defending the title but taking on Naomi at the next two live events in preparation for Sunday's Night of Champions.

"Good just ten more." Seth said as Becky did chin ups.

"Just ten." Becky joked moving quickly through the paces.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Sasha asked.

"All the time." Becky said.

"She sleeps most car rides." Seth said.

"Since's I am not needed on NXT things are a bit easier, but I love training." Becky said.

"I was looking forward to our rematch." Sasha said.

"You and Bayley are going to do great in the Iron Women match." Becky said. "Bayley is training hard for it."

"She is." Sasha said. "I should run, got a costume fitting in thirdy."

"Bye." Becky said and Sasha left.

"You girls really are close." Seth said.

"We are." Becky said. "Sasha, Charlotte, Bayley and I had to form a strong bond down in NXT so we could push the division higher, to show what we could do. Sure we've battled and we will continue to but behind the scenes we're friends and we support each other."

"That's good." Seth said. "Roman, Dean and I are like that. They get this heel turn of mine and they knew The Shield was going to need to break sooner or later."

"All good groups do if they want to be more then a gimmick." Becky said. "I know Paige, Charlotte and I will not be a group forever, but it's getting the message we need across and giving each other the support we need until it's time to stand on our own."

"Your group isn't like the other two teams." Seth said.

"When we first learned that we'd be teaming we agreed we needed to be different, to show a new type of women's division." Becky said. We support each other from out side the ring and let the one doing battle inside do their job. We are all capable athletes and we need to show that. We don't need to cheat to win, as you see we've been doing good on our own."

"You have and the others in the back have noticed it." Seth said.

September 20 2015

Night of Champions

"I like this." Seth said seeing Becky in her silver and purple outfit.

"Me too." She said.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Nervous and excited." Becky said. "At SummerSlam It was me with Charlotte and Paige and tonight it's just me."

"You got this." Seth said. "I went out to see how the merch was moving, almost all the booths were it of your shirt."

"I got you one." Becky said handing him a shirt.

"Thanks." He said slipping his own shirt off and putting hers on. "People believe in you and now it's time for you to believe in yourself."

Becky nodded and got her title out of the rolling case and he helped her button it on before she slipped on her new jacket.

"Looking good." Paige said coming up with Charlotte both wearing her new shirt.

"Tonight we are Team Lass Kicker." Charlotte said.

Becky smiled and they walked it to make their entrance.

"Last Monday on Raw we saw the beginning of Becky Lynch's reign." John said.

"On Smackdown Becky vowed to be a new type of champion, a reigning, defending fighting champion." Michael said.

"She vowed to face all challengers including her own P.C.B. teammates one who isnher best friend." Booker said.

"I understand her reasoning, she wants the women's evolution to continue strong as do her sister mates." John said.

"Do you think she can do it?" Michael asked.

"Without a doubt yes." Booker said. "I remember seeing this young lady down at the proformance center and just saying to myself she was going to be a champion one day."

"Right now she holds not only the Divas Championship but the NXT Women's Championship." John said. "All these ladies are capable of so much and right now Becky Lynch is winning the opportunities that have been laid out before all of them."

"Well here comes the lady looking to win back the title she lost last week and begin a new run to beat AJ Lee's record as longest reigning Divas Champion." Michael said.

"Tonight Nikki has to step up, if Brie or Alicia cheat at all to help Nikki they will along with Nikki any further title shots." John said.

"Like the Lass Kicker said on Smackdown, it's time to put up or shut up." Booker said.

The match got under way and Nikki was quick on the attack not letting Becky really mount a defense until Alicia and Brie tried to stop Becky from reaching the ropes to break the hold she was in. Thankfully she did and the distraction allow Becky the chance she needed and she quickly came to life putting a tired Nikki on defense and she was unable to keep up and soon the dis-arm-her was locked in in the middle of the ring.

"She's tapping." Michael said as the ref called for the bell signaling the end of the match.

"Your winner and still Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Lillian called and Becky celebrated in t(e ring with Charlotte and Paige.

"Sorry about the loss." Becky said as Seth slid into the driver seat.

"It happens." Seth said. "Still have my WWE title."

"You do." Becky said. "South to Laredo driver."

Seth chuckled and got them heading south.

"It's a good thing I like driving." Seth said.

"It's a control thing." Becky said. "But since it means I can nap I don't mind giving up control."

"Way to bruise my ego." Seth said making her laugh.

"I can drive if your ego is to damaged." Becky said.

Seth just chuckled and continued the four hour drive to Laredo.

October 7th 2015

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Becky asked as Seth sat down next to her.

"Came to support." Seth said. "You ready to hand that title over?"

"I am." Becky said. "It will be hard to say goodbye to NXT officially but it's time."

"One less show a week." Seth said.

"Yes." Becky said.

They watched the show and cheered for everyone greeting all who stopped by. When it was time for Sasha and Bayley they clapped for both and watched the battle. Bayley was on fire and beat Sasha by one pin fall.

"Looks like I'm up." Becky said walking to the back.

Her music hit sending everyone into cheers and she appeared wearing her Divas Championship around her waist and holding the NXT Divas Title on her shoulder. She walked with Charlotte who came out with her and climbed into the ring with Bayley and Sasha. Becky smiled hugging both before taking the belt and handing it to Bayley and raising her hand.

"Defend her well." Becky said and Bayley nodded hugging her.

They stood in the ring hugging holding up four fingers and listening to the fans cheer before making their way to the back.

October 24 2015

Day before Hell in a Cell

"Long signing?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Becky said laying her head in his shoulder as they road in the shuttle to the hotel in Las Angeles. "Sleepy."

"How do you face tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Nikki." Becky said. "She won the right."

"And you've defended it ten times since winning it." Seth said. "On the main shows yes, 25 in total."

"Five nights in a row for five weeks." Seth said.

"Yes." Becky said. "It's been a long journey."

"It has and next week we head over seas." Seth said.

"We'll be in my home town on the fifth, I can't wait." Becky said.

"You'll have to show me your favorite places as I've shown you mine." Seth said.

"You're on." Becky said.

October 25 2015

Since there had been so much interference from the other girls on Team Bella and Team B.A.D. Over the last five weeks trying to steal the title everyone was band from ringside. She'd miss having Charlotte and Paige by her side.

"You got this." Charlotte said. "You've beaten her."

"Just remember not to get to over hyped, stay focused." Paige said.

"Girl relax, let her do her and she'll shine." Seth said.

Becky knew they was right and she was ready. Nikki had gone out first and then Becky emerged to cheers and screams.

Nikki was even more intense and vicious pulling out moves that Becky wasn't ready for. She wanted the title back and was doing all she could to win it, but Becky wasn't giving up. When Nikki tried a move from the top rope Becky manage to escape and took Nikki down sending into the mat hard and she took advantage locking her dis-arm-her in making Nikki tap out. To her surprise Paige and Charlotte came to the ring and they celebrated her retaining her title again.

October 26 2015

"Okay ladies let's sit." Stephanie said addressing all the divas in the locker room. "Last night's match between Nikki and Becky was a great match and the fans loved it as well as management."

Everyone clapped and Becky smiled along with Nikki.

"As you all know Becky has changed how the title is being defended and the fans are loving it. Management reeks however it might be a little to much on you so they'd like to make it so you are defending it on Raw exclusively and use Smackdown to get the other ladies fighting to who gets to challenge you." Stephanie said.

"Okay." Becky said. "Now tonight we are going to start a series of matches between all but P.C.B. to see who faces when they return from the euro tour." Stephanie said. While on tour you'll face local women from the towns visited, a way to get the locals involved and give you a chance to have some fun in the ring."

"Okay." Becky said.

"Ladies we are making great progress and everyone is noticing it so we need to keep up the good work." Stephanie said. "You three come with me to get the details of your schedules."

"Can I asked when we'll face off for the title?" Charlotte asked.

"Tonight we will be holding a fatal four way to see who gets to challenge Becky as Survivor Series for the title." Stephanie said. "It will be Paige vs Charlotte vs Sasha vs Brie."

"Okay." Charlotte said.

Stephanie gave them their schedules.

"We'll be in your home town on the fourth into the fifth." Stephanie said.

"I can't wait." Becky said. "Me whole family is coming to see me perform."

"You'll give them a good show." Stephanie said.

November 2 2015

Becky sat back stage with Seth and Renee watching the fatal four way to see who her number one contender would be.

"Paige is out for blood tonight." Seth said.

"She really wants to challenge me." Becky said. "She wants to be on top."

"Will it be odd facing her or Charlotte." Renee asked.

"Yes'm we are teammates and it feels like we wrestling sisters." Becky said. "But the nature of this game is conflict, so friendship has to be set aside and we have to do our jobs."

"It's a tight rope to walk, look at me with Roman and Dean." Seth said. "Business is business and play is play."

"I don't know how you all do it." Renee said.

"Looks like I will be facing Paige as Survivor Series." Becky said as Paige pinned Charlotte.

"Becky we just saw Paige win the opportunity to face you at Survivor Series for the Divas Championship." Renee said as they started the interview.

"We did and if I am still Champion come Survivor Series I am looking forward to facing her. Paige is a great athlete and tough competition. I get we are teammates but the nature of this game is conflict, so we'll meet in the ring and give everyone a match they will talk about for ages." Becky said. "If she wins I will be women enough to congratulate her."

"And if she retains I will do the same." Paige said coming up. "Competition drives us to be our best and I'll be facing the best and looking forward to showing everyone why Team P.C.B. Is at the top."

Becky smiled and side hugged her friend.

"Great match by the way." Becky said.

"Thanks." Paige said.

"Thank you ladies." Renee said ending the interview.

November 3 2015

"So this is home." Seth asked as they walked out of the airport.

"It's home." Becky said.

They loaded on the tour bus that would be taking them to the hotel for tonight for tomorrow's proformance.

"Not tired?" Charlotte asked.

"Slept on the plane." Becky said. "I can't wait to just walk around town and see some old mates."

"Going to see your family?" Paige asked.

"We're having dinner later." Becky said. "You guys want to go exploring with me."

"Imdidn't sleep so I need a nap." Charlotte said.

"Me too." Paige said.

"I'm up for exploring." Seth said.

"Cool." Becky said and after checking in they headed out.

"This place is pretty cool." Seth said as they walked around town. Becky took him to her favorite spots.

"I love sitting here and looking out over the water." Becky said. "It was my favorite place to come as a child."

"Reminds me of home." Seth said. "When I run along the river."

"Yes." Becky said. "When you showed me around Davenport it reminded me of here."

"What time did you need to meet your family?" He asked.

"Soon, you want to come?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk time away from your family." Seth said.

"You won't." Becky said. "I was going to invite the girls but they were tired."

"If yu're sure." Seth said.

"I am." Becky said.

They walked into the restaurant and Becky saw her family waiting. She greet them and introduced them to Seth.

"So you ride with Becky town to town." Annette asked.

"I drive her town to town." Seth said. "She sleeps a lot."

"The schedule of three shows is exhausting." Becky said.

"It is and that is why I don't mind driving." Seth said. "Plus I feelI learn a lot from her, her never give up attitude is infectious."

"I feel I learn a lot more from you." Becky said.

"It's good you have each other." Ken said.

"Yes, friends in this business are important." Seth said. "What we do takes a lot and having friends to lean on and support you is needed, we truly cannot do things alone."

"And you're still close with Charlotte and Paige." Annette asked.

"Yes." Becky said. "Charlotte's been traveling with her da a lot since they are thinking of bringing him back on in her corner and Paige likes riding with her boyfriend."

"I see." Annette said.

"And you're both champions." Rich said.

"Yes, I am WWE Champion and she is the Divas Champion." Seth said.

"We did a photo shoot after Night of Champions." Becky said. "Top champs in our division."

"We are looking forward to seeing everyone perform tomorrow night." Annette said.

"Sound be a good night and Ireland's own is the Divas Champion." Seth said.

"And Ireland is very proud of her." Ken said. "Been in all the news papers that WWE is coming and the Divas Champion in from right here."

"Are you excited darling?" Annette asked.

"I am." Becky said. "I've always wanted to be in the wwe, to be a champion representing them in my home country is a dream come true."

After lots of talking, laughing and food they said goodbye and headed back to the hotel.

"Your family is great." Seth said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "It's taken mum some time to come around but she sees I am happy so she's getting better."

"I think it's hard on parents to see their child getting beaten for a leaving." Seth said.

"It is and after the last time with the accident she had her fears come true." Becky said. "But this business is in my blood, I couldn't not be here anymore."

"I understand." Seth said. "We all get hurt and it sucks but picking ourselves up and trying again is what's important."

Becky nodded and they parted ways heading to bed.

Please Review


	3. Champter3

November 3 2015

"So this is home." Seth asked as they walked out of the airport.

"It's home." Becky said.

They loaded on the tour bus that would be taking them to the hotel for tonight for tomorrow's proformance.

"Not tired?" Charlotte asked.

"Slept on the plane." Becky said. "I can't wait to just walk around town and see some old mates."

"Going to see your family?" Paige asked.

"We're having dinner later." Becky said. "You guys want to go exploring with me."

"Imdidn't sleep so I need a nap." Charlotte said.

"Me too." Paige said.

"I'm up for exploring." Seth said.

"Cool." Becky said and after checking in they headed out.

"This place is pretty cool." Seth said as they walked around town. Becky took him to her favorite spots.

"I love sitting here and looking out over the water." Becky said. "It was my favorite place to come as a child."

"Reminds me of home." Seth said. "When I run along the river."

"Yes." Becky said. "When you showed me around Davenport it reminded me of here."

"What time did you need to meet your family?" He asked.

"Soon, you want to come?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk time away from your family." Seth said.

"You won't." Becky said. "I was going to invite the girls but they were tired."

"If yu're sure." Seth said.

"I am." Becky said.

They walked into the restaurant and Becky saw her family waiting. She greet them and introduced them to Seth.

"So you ride with Becky town to town." Annette asked.

"I drive her town to town." Seth said. "She sleeps a lot."

"The schedule of three shows is exhausting." Becky said.

"It is and that is why I don't mind driving." Seth said. "Plus I feelI learn a lot from her, her never give up attitude is infectious."

"I feel I learn a lot more from you." Becky said.

"It's good you have each other." Ken said.

"Yes, friends in this business are important." Seth said. "What we do takes a lot and having friends to lean on and support you is needed, we truly cannot do things alone."

"And you're still close with Charlotte and Paige." Annette asked.

"Yes." Becky said. "Charlotte's been traveling with her da a lot since they are thinking of bringing him back on in her corner and Paige likes riding with her boyfriend."

"I see." Annette said.

"And you're both champions." Rich said.

"Yes, I am WWE Champion and she is the Divas Champion." Seth said.

"We did a photo shoot after Night of Champions." Becky said. "Top champs in our division."

"We are looking forward to seeing everyone perform tomorrow night." Annette said.

"Sound be a good night and Ireland's own is the Divas Champion." Seth said.

"And Ireland is very proud of her." Ken said. "Been in all the news papers that WWE is coming and the Divas Champion in from right here."

"Are you excited darling?" Annette asked.

"I am." Becky said. "I've always wanted to be in the wwe, to be a champion representing them in my home country is a dream come true."

After lots of talking, laughing and food they said goodbye and headed back to the hotel.

"Your family is great." Seth said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "It's taken mum some time to come around but she sees I am happy so she's getting better."

"I think it's hard on parents to see their child getting beaten for a leaving." Seth said.

"It is and after the last time with the accident she had her fears come true." Becky said. "But this business is in my blood, I couldn't not be here anymore."

"I understand." Seth said. "We all get hurt and it sucks but picking ourselves up and trying again is what's important."

Becky nodded and they parted ways heading to bed.

November 4 2015

Becky had gone out to an excited crowd to open the show. She was facing Maggie Devlin that night. She was a new wrestler to the scene and was looking forward to wrestling with Becky. They put on a good show but Becky won in the end after putting her in her dis-arm-her and then she celebrated with her family who were at ring side before going back. She had showered and changed just in time to watch the last fight of the night. Seth was facing Kane again tonight and all was going well until she noticed Seth land oddly.

"Is he okay?" Charlotte asked.

"He's still fighting." Paige said.

"Something is wrong." Becky said as trainers rushed to the ring.

When he was in the back Becky moved over next to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I landed oddly." Seth said. "I!ve done that move a million times."

"Does you knee hurt." She asked.

"It does." Seth said. "They're taking me to the hospital."

"Can I go?" Becky asked.

Seth nodded and they road over to the hospital and she waited while he saw the doctor and got some testing done. After that they went back to the hotel so he could rest.

"You tore your ACL, MCL and meniscus." The doctor said. "You'll require surgery and rehab."

Becky watched as the news sunk in. "We'll fly you to Birmingham and get it done."

Seth nodded and Hunter walked out with the doctor and trainers to make arrangements. Becky wasn't sure what to say or do so she sat next to him and took his hand in hers. Seth squeezed his fingers and Becky saw the tears in his cheek and wrapped her arms around him holding him.

"You are going to be okay." She said. "I know this sucks and it's going to be a long hard recovery but you can do this."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I know the type of person you are." Becky said. "You are a fighter, remember when we talked about when we get hurt?"

"I have to pick myself up and try again." Seth said.

"You do and you will." Becky said. "I'll be by your side."

Seth nodded and they sat there until Hunter came back in.

"Okay, I've arranged for you to fly to Birmingham this afternoon to meet with doctors there." Hunter said. "And Becky everyone is getting ready to head to France."

"Go." Seth said. "I'll be okay."

"I'm going with him, he won't be alone." Hunter said.

"Okay but call me as soon as you know what is happening." Becky said.

Seth nodded and Becky hugged him again before leaving with the others.

"So he's out?" Charlotte said.

"He is." Becky said. "Tore his ACL, MCL and meniscus."

"Damn." Everyone said.

"He's flying to Birmingham with Hunter this afternoon." Becky said.

November 7 2015

"Hey." Becky said when Stephanie handed her the phone. "So what did the doctors say?"

"They're going to operate on the tenth." Seth said.

"So soon." Becky said.

"The sooner the better." Seth said.

"Okay." Becky said. "Everyone here sends their best wishes."

"Tell them thanks." Seth said. "I've heard your doing great."

"It's been fun, crazy travel schedule but fun." Becky said. "The girls remind me so much of when I was on the independent scene."

"How was tonight's?" Seth asked.

"Good, Karla Codd." Becky said. "It's a good thing my cardio is up. She was a fast one."

"That is good." Seth said.

"So is your family coming down?" Becky asked.

"My mom is." Seth said. "She'll be here tomorrow."

"I hate that you're alone." Becky said.

"I'm fine, tons of nurses to poke me and doctors to prod me." Seth said making her laugh.

"I'll see about getting a flight out after Raw to be there." Becky said.

"You'll be dead on your feet." Seth said.

"I'll nap while your under the needle." Becky said. "I need to be there."

"Okay." Seth said. "I should let you go, I know you just came from your match."

"I did." She said. "Take care."

"Thanks." Seth said and both hung up.

"He has the best doctors." Stephanie said taking her phone back.

"I know." Becky said. "I have a question."

"Okay." Stephanie said.

"I'd really like to be there for his surgery which is on the tenth, so can I open Raw if I can find a flight to get me back?" Becky asked.

"We can do that." Stephanie said. "As for the flight there is one at nine that will get you to Birmingham around seven the next morning. I'll have Claudia arrange the flight for you."

"Thanks." Becky said.

Stephanie nodded and Becky found her phone in the back and text Seth her flight plans.

November 9 2015

Becky opened the show facing Manchester's own Bianca Black And she put in a show with her much to the enjoyment of the crowd. After she tapped Becky celebrated with the crowd before heading back to the locker room. She quickly showered and change waving bye to all before rushing to the airport.

November 10 2015

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady at reception asked.

"I am looking for Seth Rollins room." Becky said.

"I'm sorry dear we don't give out that information to the public." She said politely.

"Can you call him and tell him Becky is here, he'll approve me coming up." She said. "Please I've been in a plane all night so I could get here before he went into surgery."

The lady nodded and called back and after describing Becky she was allowed to go up to his room.

"Hey." She said coming in.

"He just got his meds to relax him." The nurse said. "He'll be going in in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," Becky said sitting down and taking his hand.

"You're here." He said.

"I told you I would be." Becky said. "Nervous?"

"Nope." Seth said.

"That's the drugs." Becky said. "But there is no need to be nervous, you are Seth Freakin Rollins."

"I am." Seth said.

Both looked up as a women came into the room.

"You must be Becky." The women said.

"My mom." Seth whispered making Becky giggled.

"Yes ma'am," Becky said.

"Please just Holly." She said. "How was the flight?"

"Long." Becky said. "But I am glad I made it."

"Yes any time now." Holly said.

"About fifteen more minutes." Becky said. "They gave him some meds to relax."

"Yes." Holly said.

"Becky's going to nap soon." Seth said.

"I slept the whole plane ride over so I am good." Becky said. "You'll be napping soon."

"I don't like naps." Seth said.

"Never have." Holly said.

"Saw Roman beat Bigshow." Seth said.

"He did." Becky said. "He told me to tell you he'll drop by when he's back in the states, I was the only one with permission to leave early."

"Okay." Seth said. "Tell big bird not to steal my jello."

Becky and Holly both began giggled and Seth looked at them horrified.

"Why is your head on fire?" He asked hitting his call button.

"What's going on?" The nurse asked coming in,

"She needs a doctor her head is on fire." Seth said.

"It's just my hair." Becky said.

"The meds are working." The nurse said chuckling. "I'll make sure she sees a doctor soon."

"Okay, but shouldn't we put it out we don't want the sprinklers going off."

"I think we'll be okay." The nurse said. "I have some papers to give you about his recovery."

"Okay." Holly said. "I'll see you as soon as you wake up."

"Okay mom." Seth said. "Bring the girl with the burning head she's pretty cute."

Holly smiled and kissed her son's head before leaving with the nurse.

"I'm scared." Seth said suddenly.

"I know, but you're going to be okay." Becky said taking his hand in hers. "The doctors here are the best and you'll be back in that ring before you know it."

"What if I'm not?" Seth asked.

"You will be." Becky said. "You are meant to be in that ring like I am, so you are going to be fine trust me."

"I do." Seth said.

She watched as the meds finally put him to sleep and kissed his forehead before he was wheeled away for surgery.

"Would you like to come with me and get some coffee?" Holly asked.

"I'd love too." Becky said.

"Big coffee drink like Seth?" Holly asked as they walked towards the cafe.

"Yes." She said. "He likes to stop whenever we can."

"Sounds like him." Holly said. "How long have you two ridden together?"

"Since August from Smackdown to Raw." Becky said. "For a while I was needed in Orlando on Wednesday's for NXT."

"That's a lot of traveling." Holly said.

"I was a flight attendant so it doesn't bother me." Becky said. "Except when there is a screaming baby in board."

"It's never fun to travel with screaming kids." Holly said as they ordered coffee.

"I know he can't see it now, but this time away will do him good." Becky said. "It will give him a chance to relax after three years of go, go, go."

"This is all he's ever dreamed of." Holly said.

"I know, but now he has the time to redesign himself, be the wrestler he wants to be, get back to his roots." Becky said. "When I was nineteen I was injured and had to walk away from wrestling. It drove me nuts and I missed it so much, but I went to college and lived different experiences, but this was all I wanted to do, so I took a chance and came back after being away for six years. He'll only have to do months as long as he let's himself heal."

"He will." Holly said. "He would never risk not being able to go back."

"He's a bit groggy still." The nurse said when Becky walked into his room.

"Hi." Seth said.

"How are you feeling?" Becky asked.

"Strange." Seth said.

"I bet." Becky said. "You know who I am right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Seth asked.

"Last time you saw me you thought my head was on fire." Becky said with a giggle.

"Damn drugs." Seth said making her laugh. "What else did I do?"

"You told your mom I was cute." Becky said. "And you were scared."

"Nothing to embarrassing." Seth said.

"No." Becky said. "Your mom was having dinner so she'll be up soon."

"Okay." Seth said. "You should rest."

"Don't go." Seth said grabbing her hand.

"I'm not leaving." Becky said. "Let me move the chair closer."

Seth let go of her hand and she moved the chair closer and took his hand once she sat. He babbled a little before falling asleep and Becky felt herself nod off.

November 14 2015

"Don't you have a live event?" Seth asked from his hospital bed.

"Nope." Becky said. "Just Raw this Monday in Greenville, South Carolina." Becky said. "Paige and I have to do a contract sign segment and then I'll be back to help your mom take you home."

"Are you excited for Survivor Series." He asked.

"Yes and no." She said. "I have never fought Paige so it will be interesting and I am excited but this will be my first pay per view where you aren't there." She said. "You're like a good luck charm."

"I'll be there in spirit." Seth said. "Call me if you need to before you go out. I'll do my normal you got this."

Becky chuckled and tossed her magazine at him.

"No fair abusing the cripple." Seth said.

"Be good or I'll have Nurse Bones give you a sponge bath again." Becky said.

"No." Seth said. "I'll be good."

Becky chuckled and took out her exercise book.

"Working on new train plans?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I've been adding some cardio to my routine and some yoga for flexibility." She said showing him.

"Looks good." Seth said. "If you do the yoga as a warm up it will help save some time."

"True." Becky said.

November 15 2015

"Okay I'll be back Tuesday and we'll begin the next leg of this journey." Becky said.

"Ha ha ha." Seth said making her laugh. "Have fun."

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" She asked.

"A time machine." Seth said.

"Darn, it won't fit in my carry on." Becky said.

"I'm good." Seth said.

"Okay." Becky said. "Call me if you need anything."

Seth nodded and Becky hugged him bye before heading to the airport.

"Hey, how is he?" Roman asked seeing Becky as the hotel in Greenville.

"He's on the road to recovering physically but mentally he's still pretty beat up." Becky said. "He gets to go home Tuesday so I am heading back there to help his mom get him back to Iowa."

"I talked to him on the phone, he seemed okay." Roman said.

"I honestly think the time off will do him some good since he's been going like a mad man, but knowing your body failed you is hard to get back from." Becky said. "You know this from your battle with cancer."

"I do and it's a hard road but he's going to make it." Roman said.

"He will." Becky said.

November 16 2015

"Glad you made it." Stephanie said as they sat down to go over the plan for tonight.

"Thanks." Becky said taking the sheets she was being handed.

"I know your good friends with him but are you here mentally?" Stephanie asked.

"I am here and ready." Becky said.

"Okay." Stephanie said as Paige and Charlotte came in.

They went over the plan for that night and Becky felt comfortable with it. She knew they needed to make things heat up so she was ready.

"Becky this coming Sunday you face your teammate Paige for the Divas Title." Michael said. "You've never faced Paige before."

"I haven't." Becky said. "But I have faced plenty of others including her mum once upon a time, if I recall I won that match just like I will win this Sunday."

"Paige." Michael said.

"I have more tricks up my sleeves then my mum." Paige said.

"You do, but Paige your old new, you've been a Divas Champion twice and you failed to bring the evolution to this title like I have." Becky said.

"While You were busy serving bags of peanuts on a plane I was in a ring fighting." Paige said. "I've been fighting this divas evolution longer then you have, I'll be fighting it long after your done too."

"Here's the thing." Becky said. "The title might be called Divas but I am no diva, I am a women fighting for a Women's Evolution. You've spent to many years as a Diva to see they placed you in a box, labeled you a man's play thing and you settled for it, but see that isn't me. I am straight fire, a Women's Fighting Champion. I am the future, We'll you baby girl are the past."

Becky signed the papers and went to leave the ring.

"At least my driving buddy wasn't injured in my home town leaving us without a champion." Paige said and Becky knew this wasn't in the script. "Looks like our future is doomed if you're it baby girl."

Paige was smiling and Becky turned and Charlotte was pleading with her to stop but rage was filling her and then she sprang at Paige punching her all she could before ref's were breaking them apart. Paige got free and charged at Becky but she too got free and slammed Paige back sending her through the table.

"Ladies." Hunter said coming into the trainers room.

"It's my fault." Paige said. "I felt we needed more heat."

"It was uncalled for." Hunter said. "What happened to Seth was an accident and we don't need the fans feeling it!s her fault."

"I get it." Paige said.

"I need to go." Becky said. "I have a flight at midnight."

"Good luck getting Seth home." Hunter said.

"Becks I am sorry." Paige said.

Becky nodded and left to shower and change.

November 17 2015

"Hey." Seth said smiling when Becky came in.

"Hi." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Seth said. "I get to leave."

"You do." Becky said smiling.

"I watched Raw last night, you okay?" He asked.

"Not my finest moment." Becky said. "Paige just pissed me off."

"Me too." He said. "My knee was an accident."

"I know and Hunter told her as much." She said. "Paige felt we needed more fire so I guess battle the Champion jinxer is selling big this morning."

"I think she's afraid you're wave of momentum is going to continue and she's going to wash right out." Seth said.

"She doesn't get why I am fighting so hard." Becky said. "It's not to hold a title, but it's to show all those nah sayers that I can do this."

"I get it." He said. "You'll beat her Sunday and show her just that."

"Okay you are officially free." Holly said coming in.

"Yes." Seth said as a nurse appeared with a wheel chair.

He carefully moved from the bed to the chair and they headed out to the van Becky rented.

"I figured this would be eaisler." She said. "Give you space to relax."

"Good thinking." Holly said.

"I figured we stop in Nashville for lunch before stopping in Vienna for the night." Becky said.

"Why not all the way home." Seth asked.

"It's a twelve hour drive and your leg will need time to rest." Holly said.

"She's right." The nurse said.

"Okay." Seth said maneuvering into the van carefully. "Let's get this show in the road."

November 18 2015

"Home sweet home." Seth said as he settled onto his couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Holly asked.

"No, I'm good mom, you should head home and rest." Seth said.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Holly said hugging him before leaving.

Becky sat down next to him as his dog made his way over.

"Frank." Seth said picking him up.

The dog was excited to see Seth and more so to see Becky.

"He likes you more then me." Seth said as Frank laid down on Becky's lap.

"You're going to have plenty of time to win him over." Becky said.

"Where is Smackdown this week?" Seth asked.

"Knoxville." Becky said. "My plain leave at six am."

"You are not an early morning person." Seth said.

"I'm not." Becky said. "But I wanted to be here so I'll take it."

"Survivor Series is in Atlanta right?" Seth said.

"Yes, I go Knoxville to a live show in Chattanooga on Friday, then Saturday in Atlanta to prep for Sunday, then it's back to Nashville for Raw." Becky said.

"Lots of hours." Seth said.

"If talking about this is to much we can stop." Becky said.

"It's good." Seth said. "I miss it and it's hard but I am okay talking about it, helping you get ready."

"I'll need to fold a CrossFit gym in Atlanta." Becky said.

"It won't be hard." Seth said.

"It will be odd though, I am used to training together." Becky said.

"Give me a few months and I'll be back at it." Seth said.

"I am sure you will." Becky said.

"Are you planning to go back to Orlando after Raw?" He asked.

"No, I thought I'd come back and see how you're doing." She said. "If that's okay."

"It's fine with me." Seth said.

"Good, I'll be here as much as you'll have me." Becky said.

Seth nodded and they ordered pizza and watched a movie Becky falling asleep half way through.

November 19 2015

"I'll call you later." Becky said as she stood in the kitchen with Seth.

"Have fun." Seth said.

"Take it easy." Becky said.

Seth nodded and hugged her before she headed to the airport.

"Did he make it home okay?" Hunter asked as Becky stretched for her match with Brie.

"Yes." Becky said. "He's settled at home with his dog and his friends and family are watching out for him."

"That's good." Hunter said. "You ready for this match?"

"I am." Becky said. "I didn't see Paige here?"

"She had something come up so you'll see her Saturday." Hunter said.

"Okay." Becky said.

Her match with Brie was just what she needed. It cleared her mind and she felt focused.

"That was a good match." Charlotte said.

"Thanks." Becky said. 'It was nice doing my thing in the ring."

"How's Seth doing?" She asked.

"He's home and recovering." Becky said. "I'll miss traveling with him."

"I am sure he'll be back before we know it, but we can be riding buddies again." Charlotte said.

"What about your da?" Becky asked.

"He's only needed on Raw or Smackdown as needed so he'll fly into those town, but town to town it would be us." Charlotte said.

"Sounds good." Becky said.

November 22 2015

"You can do this." Seth said over the phone. "Go out there and show her why you are thenfighter you are."

"Thanks." Becky said. "See you Tuesday."

"Have fun too." Seth said.

After hanging up Becky finished getting ready and walked to the gorilla.

"Are we okay?" Paige asked.

"We're good." Becky said. "Let's give these people the match they came to see, let's show them what women can do."

"What is this?" Stephanie asked seeing the paper covering Becky's belt.

"Hunter thought it would help with my reasonings from Raw." Becky said. "We're not divas but women."

"Okay." Stephanie said.

Becky smiled and out her belt on and walked to the ring first.

Lillian introduced them and they got under way. Paige was pulling out all her tricks but Becky felt more then ready and was countering her left right and center. When it looked like Paige was going for her submission Becky counter locking in her dis-arm-her making Paige tapout unable to get to the ropes or counter it.

"Your winner and still Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Lillian said and Becky held her title high as the crowd cheered. Charlotte came to the ring and celebrated with her and Paige even took a turn holding up her hand only to blindside her and Charlotte. Paige locked in her sub,is Simon but Becky refuses to tap and Charlotte recovered enough to kick Paige in the face breaking the hold freeing Becky. Both quickly left the ring as Paige laid in a heap on the mat.

"What was that?" Becky asked.

"We're not sure." Hunter said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." Becky said.

"How did you not tap?" Naomi asked.

"It'd never give her that when she goes off script." Becky said as Paige came back.

"You have some explaining to do." Hunter said.

"Vince approved my plan." Paige said.

"What?" Everyone said turning to where Vince was sitting.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Vince said.

"He's right." Hunter said.

Becky nodded angry and took her phone and belt and headed to the locker room to change.

"Hi." Becky said answering her phone and Charlotte drove them towards Nashville.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. "You didn't mentioned that attack was planned."

"I guess it was a last minute desicion by Vince." Becky said. "We just sidn't know about it."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sore but good." Becky said. "Charlotte lost some hair."

"Ouch." Seth said.

"She wants Paige tomorrow." Becky said.

"Going to kick her ass." Charlotte said making them laugh.

"I have no doubt she will." Seth said. "I'll let you go, I just called to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks." Becky said.


	4. Chapter4

[So I got my first review so thank you reviewer- now I get I don't go into all the details and a lot of that is because I find writing move for move matches hard and tricky. As for the pace I am not sure if I could go slower, I get I skip days or only give little blurbs about some days but it's kinda done to show the face pace way WWE works. I hope all continue to read and review, I do like to know what people think but I am pretty heads strong in how I am doing this, I kinda obsess over I this story, lol. Thanks again.]

November 22 2015

"You can do this." Seth said over the phone. "Go out there and show her why you are thenfighter you are."

"Thanks." Becky said. "See you Tuesday."

"Have fun too." Seth said.

After hanging up Becky finished getting ready and walked to the gorilla.

"Are we okay?" Paige asked.

"We're good." Becky said. "Let's give these people the match they came to see, let's show them what women can do."

"What is this?" Stephanie asked seeing the paper covering Becky's belt.

"Hunter thought it would help with my reasonings from Raw." Becky said. "We're not divas but women."

"Okay." Stephanie said.

Becky smiled and out her belt on and walked to the ring first.

Lillian introduced them and they got under way. Paige was pulling out all her tricks but Becky felt more then ready and was countering her left right and center. When it looked like Paige was going for her submission Becky counter locking in her dis-arm-her making Paige tapout unable to get to the ropes or counter it.

"Your winner and still Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Lillian said and Becky held her title high as the crowd cheered. Charlotte came to the ring and celebrated with her and Paige even took a turn holding up her hand only to blindside her and Charlotte. Paige locked in her sub,is Simon but Becky refuses to tap and Charlotte recovered enough to kick Paige in the face breaking the hold freeing Becky. Both quickly left the ring as Paige laid in a heap on the mat.

"What was that?" Becky asked.

"We're not sure." Hunter said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." Becky said.

"How did you not tap?" Naomi asked.

"It'd never give her that when she goes off script." Becky said as Paige came back.

"You have some explaining to do." Hunter said.

"Vince approved my plan." Paige said.

"What?" Everyone said turning to where Vince was sitting.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Vince said.

"He's right." Hunter said.

Becky nodded angry and took her phone and belt and headed to the locker room to change.

"Hi." Becky said answering her phone and Charlotte drove them towards Nashville.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. "You didn't mentioned that attack was planned."

"I guess it was a last minute desicion by Vince." Becky said. "We just sidn't know about it."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sore but good." Becky said. "Charlotte lost some hair."

"Ouch." Seth said.

"She wants Paige tomorrow." Becky said.

"Going to kick her ass." Charlotte said making them laugh.

"I have no doubt she will." Seth said. "I'll let you go, just called to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks." Becky said.

November 23 2015

"Let's sit." Hunter said to all in the conference room.

Becky and Charlotte sat as did, Hunter, Stephanie and Vince.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked. "I thought the storyline was about building up the division."

"It is." Stephanie said. "We've had to alter plans a bit."

"Why?" Becky asked.

"We weren't planning on you being champion." Vince said.

"Then why give me the title shot?" Becky asked.

"You beat Alicia in quicker time then we hoped." Vince said. "Our plan was for Charlotte to win, beat Nikki and have her feud with Paige for the rest of the year."

"So because I've been doing well in the ring I am being punished with sneak attacked and kept in the dark about the change in storyline." Becky asked.

"We were hoping Paige would win the title back last night, her attack was planned so if she lost." Vince said.

"You kept telling me you believed in me." Becky said to Hunter.

"I do." Hunter said. "I've been telling them all along that you'll do great as champion."

"He has." Stephanie said.

"Then why?" Becky asked.

"Because I don't believe in you." Vince said. "You are not as strong as Paige or Charlotte for that matter. The Divas Champion needs to be strong, able to hold the division up."

"So I going to what we railroaded into losing my title?" Becky asked. "One I've earned and defended since getting it?"

"Right now I am not sure what to do." Vince said.

"For tonight it will be Charlotte verses Paige." Stephanie said. "You're free to go about your day off plans."

Becky felt her heart breaking all she wanted to do was wrestle and here they were putting her to the side like she didn't matter. Becky quickly stood up and left the conference room Hunter calling after her.

"Wait." Hunter said.

"Why?" Becky asked angerly.

"Look I am trying to convince him not to do this, but he feels how he does and it's hard to change his mind." Hunter said.

"I've worked my ass off for this, I've done more with this title since getting it then Nikki did her whole reign. If I was such a disappointment to him, why did he bring me up from NXT. Was I just a filler?" Becky asked and Hunter didn't say anything.

"I r rally was the joke." Becky said. "I am not meant to succeed here am I?"

"You are." Hunter said. "I know the potential you have."

"I get I don't come with a pedigree like some but I am good." Becky said. "I deserve the same shot as everyone else."

"I agree." Hunter said. "I don't fight for everyone but I am fighting for you."

Becky nodded and accepted his hug and walked back to the locker room.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked.

"Vince is changing the storyline." Becky said. "He doesn't believe in me as a champion."

"That is crazy." Nikki said. "You beat me for that title."

"I know but he wants Charlotte or Paige." Becky said. "And since I am not needed I have been dismissed for the night."

"How does this effect the rest of us?? Sasha asked. "We all worked hard to get here, to be given a chance."

"Right now they don't know what to do, all I know is I am not giving this title up without a fight." Becky said. "But I suggest you all start thinking about where you rank with Vince because I'm at the bottom of the list."

Becky wheeled her bags out to the locker room towards the parking garage.

"Becks." Charlotte called. "Wait talk to me."

"You need to focus on your match and I need time to process this all, I'll see you Thursday if I'm scheduled." Becky said.

"I didn't want things to go like this." Charlotte said.

"I get why your dad has been around more, you knew their plan was for you to win the title and he'd come in the proud papa and they could capitalize on having to Flairs." Becky said, "you could have told me so I wasn't so blindsided."

"When you won Stephanie said they were going to go your direction, I didn't know Vince was going to change the plans back." Charlotte said.

"But you knew I was the joke coming up, we're supposed to be best friends but best friends don't let their best friend become the laughing stalk. I am really alone now." Becky said. "I have to go."

She walked off and got into a waiting cab and headed to the airport.

"Aren't you supposed to be on celebrating your win?" Seth asked answering the phone.

"There has been a change of plans." Becky said. "Is it okay that I come in tonight?"

"Sure, what's going on?" He asked.

"We'll talk when I get there." She said quickly.

"Okay." Seth said. "See you soon."

Around nine there was a knock on the door and Seth opened the door to see Becky standing there.

"Come on in." He said.

She smiled and pulled her bags through before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"What's going on." Seth asked sitting next to her.

"Did you know they never planned to let me win the title or even succeed?" Becky asked.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Vince wants Charlotte to be doing all I am." Becky said. "She was supposed to win the beat the clock challenge, she was to beat Nikki for the title and start a feud with Paige."

"But you beat the clock." Seth said.

"I did but I wasn't supposed to." Becky said. "It was an accident and they let me go on to beat Nikki but now Vince has no faith in me and wants me out and Charlotte or Paige in."

"He told you that?" Seth asked.

"We met to go over why Paige attacked us and it all came out. Only Hunter believes in me." Becky said. "Charlotte even knew it was supposed to be her where I am and they all just let me walk. In blindly,"

"God that is not cool." Seth said. "You've been working your ass off."

"I know." Becky said. "This is a freakin nightmare. I've only ever wanted to do this, to be at the top, to be wrestling and now I find I am some sort of joke."

"You are no joke." Seth said. "You are the Women's Champion. Other's might not see it but you are the one needed to change things from Divas to Woman. You are supposed to be doing what you are doing."

"What happens when management finally changes things?" Becky asked. "Am I shifted to the back?"

"No, you keep fighting and you don't let them put you in the back, you show them why you are straight fire." Seth said. "You love proving people wrong so prove them wrong."

Becky knew he was right and she knew what she needed to do.

November 26 2015

"You and me kid." Roman said loading Becky's bag into the trunk of the car.

"Looks like it." Becky said as they climbed in.

"Seth told me what's happening." Roman said. "But we got your back."

"Thanks." Becky said. "It just sucks having to keep climbing the mountain I should be standing upon, but I guess it will show them all I am not afraid of the hard work."

"It will." Roman said. "And I am glad to have a traveling buddy."

"Me too." Becky said. "I've been traveling with Seth for so long I was used to it and well things with Charlotte aren't good."

"I understand." Roman said.

When they arrived at the arena she saw she had a match against Naomi.

"How are you doing?" Naomi asked.

"Excited to wrestle." Becky said. "You?"

"Me too." Naomi said.

"Becky Hunter asked me to send you out." Taming said.

Becky nodded and walked out to where Hunter was waiting.

"So we need to talk." Hunter said.

"Are they stripping me of my title?" Becky asked looking at where Charlotte and Paige stood with Vince and Stephanie.

"Let's talk." Hunter said and they all entered a conference room. "So I know things are tense right now."

"Understatement of the year." Becky said.

"Yes, we'll that being said we have figured out a plan." Hunter said.

"After much discussion we've decided you will continue to feud with Paige through TLC, if you manage to retain at TLC we'll move on to you funding with Brie into Royal Rumble." Stephanie said.

"And if I retain there?" Becky asked.

"The winner will go on to feud with Natalya." Vince said.

"Leading to Fastlane." Hunter said. "Then Naomi at Roadblock."

"And Mania?" Charlotte asked.

"Depending on who's Champion we have a couple different paths." Stephanie said. "It should be a great Mania for the women this year."

"So in the mean time, should I expect more sneak attacks and beating?" Becky asked.

"For now we want to keep things amped but you'll know ahead of time what's going to happen, there will be no more secret plans or last minute changes." Hunter said. "You are our Women's Champion and we need you to be able to fight."

"Okay." Becky said. "I am still fighting with Naomi tonight right?"

"Yes." Stephanie said. "But since on screen Charlotte is still on your side we want to keep it that way so she'll be at ring side."

"Fine." Becky said. "I should go get ready."

Hunter nodded and Becky went back to the locker room to change.

"Are we not going to talk anymore?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know what say." Becky said. "Nothing is how I thought it was, I thought I could trust you but I can't."

"You can." Charlotte said. "When they changed plans I went with it."

"But you didn't tell me they wanted you to win. You didn't tell me I was doing the storyline they made for you." Becky said. "You let me believe I was something when I was just a joke."

"I believe in you." Charlotte said. "When you won I was bummed that I didn't get to do it, but I've seen you rise to the occasion and you've been amazing. I told them you could do this change from Divas to Superstars and Women better I then I could."

"Charlotte right now I am just so unsure about everything, I feel blindsided and the fact that my boss doesn't believe in me and has set me up so many times to fail kills me and you knew why but never said anything." Becky said.

"I thought they scrapped the plans." Charlotte said. "I didn't know he changed them, if I did I would've told you."

"Here the thing I am a big girl and I could've handled knowing I wasn't meant to succeed, what hurts is knowing everyone made plans and I wasn't included. I was written off as just another diva brought in to make others look good or fill a spot, no one cared that this has been my dream, that I worked my ass off to get here even after nearly ending it all when I was nineteen. You knew my story, you knew my drive and determination and yet you let me go blindly into this." Becky said.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte said.

"I know you are but right now I am not sure I can forgive you, I need time to process it all." Becky said.

"And I will give you that." Charlotte said. "I promise if you need me I am here and I will never not tell you anything again."

Becky nodded and finished getting ready for her match.

"So I was thinking." Naomi said. "Since my group isn't in the title run right now but we have some matches coming up we can use them to showcase what we women can really do."

"I agree." Becky said. "We need to stopped be known as Divas but as wrestlers, so let's make our matches the must see matches and do them without outside help, have your girls cheer you on but let you win or lose on your own like Charlotte has to do for me."

"Agreed." Naomi said.

Becky nodded as they finished her hair and make up.

She made her way to the ring with Charlotte to the cheering fans and watched Naomi come out with Sasha and Tamina. They both went hard throwing all the could at each other until Becky sunk in her dis-arm-her and Naomi tapped.

"That was good." Stephanie said when they came back.

"We wanted to make it match of the night." Naomi said. "Get people talking about the women's matches being full and exciting."

"It was that." Hunter said. "Seventeen minutes is hard for some men to do, you two did well."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"Monday on Raw you'll be going up against Brie so at the live house tomorrow you'll face her and then do Saturday with Naomi and then Sunday with Brie to be ready for Raw." Stephanie said.

"Okay." Becky said.

"You know if we switched some things up we could make our match twenty minutes." Naomi said.

"Let's talk." Becky said as they headed back to the locker room.

"Get In before you freeze." Roman said and Becky chuckled climbing into the warm car while he loaded the bags in the fresh falling snow.

"Winter is here." Becky said.

"It is." Roman said. "On to Dayton."

"Hey." Seth said answering the phone.

"You're on speaker." Becky said.

"Hey man." Roman said.

"Dude, great promo." Seth said.

"Thanks." Roman said. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Watched football and reheated yesterday's feast." Seth said.

"Huh?" Roman said.

"They did Thanksgiving a day early so I could eat with them, first time I've really celebrated it." Becky said.

"Yes, my family enjoyed having her and telling her about how we celebrate the holiday." Seth said.

"The food was great too, a mix between traditional and Mexican." Becky said.

"Sounds good." Roman said. "Did you see this girls match tonight."

"It was good." Seth said.

"Naomi and I want to really show what the female talent can do." Becky said. "Tonight we did seventeen minutes from start of the fight to the end, so we're hoping to improve it Saturday."

"Awesome." Seth said. "Who else do you have?"

"Brie, we're doing a match on Raw so we're hoping to get some practice in tomorrow and Sunday." Becky said.

"Brie's pretty good when she really wrestles." Seth said.

"Yeah, we talked some in the locker room, we're going to work on making a good match." Becky said. "We want to make the women's match the must see of every show."

"I am sure you will." Seth said. "Where are the house shows?"

"Dayton, Newark and Youngstown." Roman said. "Raw is in Pittsburgh."

"It's snowing here, is it there?" Seth asked.

"It is, got chains on to be safe." Roman said.

"So did you talk to Hunter?" Seth asked.

"I did and for now they aren't striping of my title but I have to defend it against Paige at TLC, if I retain..."

"When." Both Seth and Roman said.

"When I retain I go on to fued with Brie." Becky said. "Until Rumble, then it's Natalya to Fastlane."

"Wow." Seth said.

"To Mania?" Roman asked.

"Stephanie said if I am still Champion we'll see from there." Becky said. "But Hunter promised I'd be in the loop from now on."

"He believes in you." Seth said.

"A lot of people do." Roman said. "The men in the locker room were glued to your match, they like what you're doing."

"Thanks." Becky said. "I just want to wrestle."

"Wrestle and not drive." Seth said making her laugh.

"True." Becky said. "Glad Roman is taking pity on me."

"I'm happy for the company." Roman said.

"Just remember she'll fall asleep on you too." Seth said.

"That's okay." Roman said. "You used to when we road together."

"Did you two stop because of the storyline?" Becky asked.

"We were asked to." Roman said.

"They wanted people to think I really betrayed by brothers." Seth said. "So I started drive alone until you."

"I see." Becky said.

"Don't worry I'll let him have you back when he returns." Roman said. "I'm just the fill in."

"Hey now." Becky said. "No talking about my friend like that."

Everyone laughed and Seth told them about his doctor's appointment.

November 27 2018

Dayton live event was fun. The fans were loud and excited to see Becky preform. She worked out with Brie a good run through and she hoped Brie could keep pace. Becky liked to really go and Brie was able to keep pace and when she wasn't Becky slowed down. It was only a twelve minute match but it was good with Becky winning.

November 28 2018

"How come you are riding with Roman?" Sasha asked.

"I was riding with Seth but with him out I was going to ride with Charlotte but things there are tense, so Seth arranged for us to ride together and honestly it keeps me in a good head space and that's what I need." Becky said.

"Roman is cool to ride with." Naomi said.

"He's been telling me stories about the family." Becky said. "I didn't know it went so deep into wwe."

"It does." Naomi said. "Roman, Jimmy, Jay and Tamina are the latest but there are others coming up. Nia Jax And Lance."

"Nia is doing NXT." Becky said.

"She is." Naomi said.

"And you and Jimmy married last year." Becky said.

"We did." Naomi said. "So you ready for this match?"

"I am." Becky said as Charlotte came in.

"Hi." She said. "Am I going to the ring with you?"

"Are Sasha and Tamina going?" Becky asked.

"To keep up storylines we have too." Sasha said. "Vince told us after we left Smackdown on Thursday."

"Okay, then yes if you are up for it." Becky said.

"I am." Charlotte said.

Everyone finished getting ready and they headed to the ring. Having worked out some of the technical things earlier they were able to make the match last and give the crowd a good show. It ended with Becky tapping Naomi out but it was still fun.

"That was twenty one minutes." Charlotte said.

"From bell to bell?" Naomi asked.

"Yep." Charlotte said. "It looked like it could've lasted longer."

"It could've but it's tiring." Becky said.

"But fun." Naomi said.

"Do you really think they'd give us this much time on Raw?" Sasha asked.

"We'll never know unless we do it, we all have to step up and do it, it can't just be a few of us, I get on screen we fued and I am not talking to Paige right now, but if we want them to treat us like women wrestlers and wwe superstars instead of divas we have to unite and make our matches the best." Becky said. "I don't know about anyone else but I don't look like a diva and lord knows I don't act like a diva. I want to be a wrestler."

"Me too." Naomi said.

"For so long we haven't gotten the support from management." Tamina said.

"And they may not like us doing this." Brie said.

"More then likely since I know Vince doesn't like me he won't like it, but when the crowds start showing up for us and supporting us, he won't be able to deny what we're doing." Becky said.

"She's right." Charlotte said. "We'll support each other from the locker room and in the ring during matches."

"Let's show everyone what we can do." Sasha said. "No more two minute matches or escorting men to the ring, let's fight."

Everyone agreed and it felt like a new level of understanding was settling upon old and new in the locker room. The real evolution had begun.

November 29 2015

The arena in Youngstown was full of fans excited for a show.

"I'm putting you and Brie last." The producer said when Becky came to find her slot number. "Make it good."

"Thanks," Becky said going back to the locker room.

"What number are we?" Brie asked.

"We're closing the show." Becky said and everyone froze.

"What?" Brie asked.

"Landon told me he's putting us last and to make it good." Becky said.

"That's the main event." Brie said.

"Then we better rock it." Becky said.

She agreed and they went over their plan.

"Hey, phone." Roman said coming up from where Becky was waiting to go out for the next match.

"Hello." Becky said.

"Roman says you snagged the main event tonight." Seth said.

"Brie and I." Becky said. "Group effort."

"Right." Seth said. "I wanted to say good luck."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"A friend of mine is coming in from California and I want you to meet him." Seth said.

"Okay, I'll be back early Tuesday morning if the weather allows." Becky said.

"Okay, let me know and have fun." Seth said.

"Thanks." Becky said hanging up and giving Roman his phone.

"Go tear the roof off this place." Roman said and Becky bumped knuckles with him and went out to her intro music.

Brie held her own better tonight and the crowd was loving it. Becky made sure to speed up when need be and slow down when needed. Brie caught her with Brie mode and she just got her shoulder up and when Brie went to grab her she turned it into an Did-arm-her and Brie tapped out.

"You are so fast in transitioning into your dis-arm-her." Brie said.

"Thanks, believe it or not it was Daniel who inspired me to get better at it." Becky said.

"Did I hear my name." Daniel asked.

"I told her she transitions quick into her dis-arm-her." Brie said.

"I told her you inspired me to learn how to transition better from one move to the next especially my submission." Becky said.

"Wow." Daniel said. "I'm glad I could help."

"Come on we got to get to Pittsburgh and sleep." Roman said.

Becky nodded and waved bye heading to car in the snow.

November 30 2015

"Morning." Seth said answering his phone.

"Hi." Becky said. "The airline said all is clear to fly out so I'll be in around one am, is that to late?"

"Nope, we'll come get you." Seth said.

"You need to be resting," Becky said.

"Joshy will drive and I'll relax in the back with my leg up." Seth said.

"Okay." Becky said. "Text me where you're at when you arrive."

"Will do, have fun tonight on Raw." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

Hanging her phone up she went back to warming up before her workout.

"How was your weekend?" Stephanie asked as Becky looked at the time slot for tonight.

"Things were good, Brie and I did a twelve minute match on Friday and a sixteen minute last night and Naomi and I did twenty one minutes."

"Wow, those are great numbers." Stephanie said. "And riding with Roman is okay?"

"It is, I'm learning a lot just by talking to him and he takes me out of my head." Becky said.

"That's good." Stephanie said. "And things with Charlotte?"

"I'm working on trusting her again." Becky said. "Things are still a bit odd but we're working okay together."

"And Paige?" Stephanie asked.

"We haven't talked since Survivor Series." Becky said.

"That's not good." Stephanie said. "You need to trust her."

"Thing is I don't." Becky said. "I barely trust you and Hunter. I don't know who's really looking out for me and who's just lying to me and honestly I don't know if I ever will and I don't know what that means for my future here in WWE, but for now I am here to work and go along with the storyline but I'm afraid the damage is already done."

"I'm sorry for all this." Stephanie said.

"I know, but I should go get ready, my match is Brie is coming up and then I get to be attacked by Paige again." Becky said pointing to the story board. "Am I allowed to fight back?"

"Of course you are." Stephanie said.

Becky nodded and walked back to the locker room.

"Did you know about our fued in the new year?" Brie asked.

"I did, didn't they tell you?" Becky asked.

"Just now creative let me know." Brie said.

"If I beat Paige at TLC I get to fued with you." Becky said. "We'll have to see."

"Should be interesting." Brie said.

"Yes." Becky said. "You ready for tonight?"

"I am, are you ready for after?" She asked.

"I am." Becky said. "I think they need a reminder of why I'm on top."

"Can't wait to see it." Brie said.

They went over the match points and finished getting ready. Charlotte and Alicia joined them and they made their way to the gorilla.

Her music hit and she walked to the ring with Charlotte. Brie and Alicia were next and they got things under way. The crowd was buzzing as they worked through the fight and they fed off the energy doing more and more until Becky ended things locking the dis-arm-her in making her tap. She celebrated in the ring with Charlotte as Brie rolled out to Alicia and then Paige struck. She knocked Becky down hard and went after Charlotte but Becky recovered and with one blow she knocked Paige out cold on the mat. She then stood over her, her foot on her head as she held the title above her head.

"This is my house now." Becky screamed to the crowd who loved it.

"What was that?" Vince asked.

"That was me reminding everyone why I'm on top." Becky said. "I've earned my place and I'll be damned if anyone is going to take it from me without the fight of their lives."

"Go shower and change." Stephanie said.

Becky nodded and put her belt in it's place and walked back to the locker room with Charlotte.

"He was pissed." Charlotte said.

"Because he expects me to let her beat me but I'm not going to." Becky said. "I'm not going down without a fight."

After showered she changed and get ready.

"Becky the McMahon's need a quick word." Andrew said coming up.

Becky nodded as Roman loaded her bags,

"I'll be right back." She said and he nodded.

"You wanted to see me." Becky said.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

"For your actions tonight we have to fine you ten thousand dollars." Vince said.

"For fighting back like I was told I could?" Becky asked.

"Paige suffered a mild concussion." Stephanie said. "We do it to all for that."

"Fine." Becky said opening her bag and pulling out her check book and writing them a check.

"You also are being suspended from Smackdown and the live events this week." Vince said. "You are not allowed to behave like this."

"How is she behaving?" Roman asked coming in.

"Mr. Reigns you need to stay out of this." Vince said.

"It was a question." Roman said. "From what everyone else sees is a women working her ass off to change things, fighting for her title and career which you've written off because she doesn't hold a famous last name. But sometimes people can have the famous last name and still disappoint you, we Anoa'i have been doing it for years because we don't play by your rules. We work hard and that shows. Becky works hard, she motivates that whole locker room, she inspires them to be more the two minute match girls and ring valets. It's sad that you can't see you have a gold mine here with this girl."

"If I have the week off it just gives me more time to train and gives the other girls time in the spotlight." Becky said.

"Then let's get you to the airport." Roman said. "I am sure Seth will enjoy your company for the week."

"He needs to be resting." Vince said.

"He does." Becky said. "I would never jeopardize his health, he is my friend and he's going through a lot and I am going to be there for him."

"Damn a ten thousand dollar fine." Roman said.

"Stephanie said all who cause one get one." Becky said.

"That sucks." Roman said.

"It does but it also let them know they can pull their crap and I'll just deal with it and move on." Becky said.

"Good." Roman said.

At the airport they went their own way and Becky headed back to Davenport.

When she landed at the airport she dug her phone and but did not see a text from Seth said she sent him one and then went to get her bags. As she neared the exit she smiled seeing him standing holding part of a sign that read Lass Kicker = KO on it.

"That would be me." Becky said.

"It would." Seth said hugging her. "Becks this is my friend Joshy."

"Hello." Both said.

"Nice to meet you." Becky said.

"You as well." Joshy said. "Let's get your bags and this goof into the car."

Becky nodded grabbing her bags as he helped Colby get his crutches and they headed out.

"So you're mine for a week." Seth said.

"Looks like it." Becky said. "If thst's okay."

"Works for me." Seth said.

"Why doesn't Vince like you?" Joshy asked.

"Because I do not have a famous last name or the right breeding lines." Becky said.

"Are you a horse?" Joshy asked making her laugh.

"There are times I feel like that when they go on and on about the right blood lines, but when you look at it most wrestlers don't come from famous bloodlines."

"I think he's afraid." Seth said. "Because you have the potential to be the biggest things WWE has had in a long time, bigger then all the men and women."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"You capture not only the audience at the shows but the television as well. Most get the fight yiu've had because most are in that boat themselves." Seth said.

"So he's hates ime because I could be a star?" Becky asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there has never been a women like you, sure Chyna was big but she wins during a time that didn't have much potential for women, you are at a time when women could take over in ways never done before and from what Roman and Dean tell me you"re changing things for not just you but for the other women. You make them call you a women and not a diva, you push your matches to times not done before. You're motivating everyone both female and male to up their game. No one has really done that in a long time."

"I didn't know." Becky said.

"It's part of why everyone looks to you, because you don't really see all the effects yuo're having and those you do see you don't let it go to your head like many have done." Seth said. "You're doing badass without trying."

"Me badass?" Becky said.

"It's there, like when you knocked Paige out tonight or Naomi and Brie." Seth said.

"You like punching people." Joshy said.

"I do." Becky said.

"She also likes being punched." Seth said.

"I do." Becky said.

"I think all wrestlers like it to a point." Joshy said pulling into the drive way.

After getting inside they called it a night and Becky exhausted from working and travel let sleep take her


	5. Chaoter-5

November 30 2015

"Morning." Seth said answering his phone.

"Hi." Becky said. "The airline said all is clear to fly out so I'll be in around one am, is that to late?"

"Nope, we'll come get you." Seth said.

"You need to be resting," Becky said.

"Josh will drive and I'll relax in the back with my leg up." Seth said.

"Okay." Becky said. "Text me where you're at when you arrive."

"Will do, have fun tonight on Raw." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

Hanging her phone up she went back to warming up before her workout.

"How was your weekend?" Stephanie asked as Becky looked at the time slot for tonight.

"Things were good, Brie and as did a twelve minute match on Friday and a sixteen minute last night and Naomi and I did twenty one minutes."

"Wow, those are great numbers." Stephanie said. "And riding with Roman is okay?"

"It is, I'm learning a lot just by talking to him and he takes me out of my head." Becky said.

"That's good." Stephanie said. "And things with Charlotte?"

"I'm working on trusting her again." Becky said. "Things are still a bit odd but we're working okay together."

"And Paige?" Stephanie asked.

"We hafen't talked since Survivor Series." Becky said.

"That's not good." Stephanie said. "You need to trust her."

"Thing is I don't." Becky said. "I barely trust you and Hunter. I don't know who's really looking out for me and who's just lying to me and honestly I don't know if I ever will and I don't know what that means for my future here in WWE, but for now I am here to work and go along with the storyline but I'm afraid the damage is already done."

"I'm sorry for all this." Stephanie said.

"I know, but I should go get ready, my match is Brie is coming up and then I get to be attacked by Paige again." Becky said pointing to the story board. "Am I allowed to fight back?"

"Of course you are." Stephanie said.

Becky nodded and walked back to the locker room.

"Did you know about us fued in the new year?" Brie asked.

"I did, didn't they tell you?" Becky asked.

"Just now creative let me know." Brie said.

"If I beat Paige at TLC I get to fued with you." Becky said. "We'll have to see."

"Should be interesting." Brie said.

"Yes." Becky said. "You ready for tonight?"

"I am, are you ready for after?" She asked.

"I am." Becky said. "I think they need a reminder of why I'm on top."

"Can't wait to see it." Brie said.

They went over the match points and finished getting ready. Charlotte and Alicia joined them and they made their way to the gorilla.

Her music hit and she walked to the ring with Charlotte. Brie and Alicia were next and they got things under way. The crowd was buzzing as they worked through the fight and they fed off the energy doing more and more until Becky ended things locking the dis-arm-her in making her tap. She celebrated in the ring with Charlotte as Brie rolled out to Alicia and then Paige struck. She knocked Becky down hard and went after Charlotte but Becky recovered and with one blow she knocked Paige out cold on the mat. She then stood over her, her foot on her head as she held the title above her head.

"This is my house now." Becky screamed to the crowd who loved it.

"What was that?" Vince asked.

"That was me reminding everyone why I'm on top." Becky said. "I've earned my place and I'll be damned if anyone is going to take it from me without the fight off their lives."

"Go shower and change." Stephanie said.

Becky nodded and put her belt in it's place and walked back to the locker room with Charlotte.

"He was pissed." Charlotte said.

"Because he expects me to let her beat me but I'm not going to." Becky said. "I'm not going down without a fight."

After showered she changed and get ready.

"Becky the McMahon's need a quick word." Andrew said coming up.

Becky nodded as Roman loaded her bags,

"I'll be right back." She said and he nodded.

"You wanted to see me." Becky said.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

"For your actions tonight we have to fine you ten thousand dollars." Vince said.

"For fighting back like I was told I could?" Becky asked.

"Paige suffered a mild concussion." Stephanie said. "We do it to all for that."

"Fine." Becky said opening her beg and pulling out her check book and writing them a check.

"You also being being suspended from Smackdown and the live events this week." Vince said. "You are not allowed to behave like this."

"How is she behaving?" Roman asked coming in.

"Mr. Reigns you need to stay out of this." Vince said.

"It was a question." Roman said. "From what everyone else sees is a women working her ass off to change things, fighting for her title and career which you've written off because she doesn't hold a famous last name. But sometimes people can have the famous last name and still disappoint you, we Anoa'i have been doing it for years because we don't play by your rules. We work hard and that shows. Becky works hard, she motivates that whole locker room, she inspires them to be. Ore the two minute match girls and ring valets. It's sad that you can't see you have a gold mine here with this girl."

"If I have the week off it just gives me more time to train and gives the other girls time in the spotlight." Becky said.

"Then let's get you to the airport." Roman said. "I am sure Seth will enjoy your company for the week."

"He needs to be resting." Vince said.

"He does." Becky said. "I would never jeopardize his health, he is my friend and he's going through a lot and I am going to be there for him."

"Damn a ten thousand dollar fine." Roman said.

"Stephanie said all who cause one get one." Becky said.

"That sucks." Roman said.

"It does but it also let them know they can pull their crap and I'll just deal with it and move on." Becky said.

"Good." Roman said.

At the airport they went their own way and Becky headed back to Davenport.

When she landed at the airport she dug her phone and but did not see a text from Seth said she sent him one and then went to get her bags. As she neared the exit she smiled seeing him standing holding part of a sign that read Lass Kicker = KO on it.

"That would be me." Becky said.

"It would." Seth said hugging her. "Becks this is my friend Joshy."

"Hello." Both said.

"Nice to meet you." Becky said.

"You as well." Joshy said. "Let's get your bags and this goof into the car."

Becky nodded grabbing her bags as he helped Colby get his crutches and they headed out.

"So you're mine for a week." Seth said.

"Looks like it." Becky said. "If that's okay."

"Works for me." Seth said.

"Why doesn't Vince like you?" Joshy asked.

"Because I do not have a famous last name or the right breeding lines." Becky said.

"Are you a horse?" Joshy asked making her laugh.

"There are times I feel like that when they go on and on about the right blood lines, but when you look at it most wrestlers don't come from famous bloodlines."

"I think he's afraid." Seth said. "Because you have the potential to be the biggest things WWE has had in a long time, bigger then all the men and women."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"You capture not only the audience at the shows but the television as well. Most get the fight yiu've had because most are in that boat themselves." Seth said.

"So he's hates ime because I could be a star?" Becky asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there has never been a women like you, sure Chyna was big but she wins during a time that didn't have much potential for women, you are at a time when women could take over in ways never done before and from what Roman and Dean tell me you"re changing things for not just you but for the other women. You make them call you a women and not a diva, you push your matches to times not done before. You're motivating everyone both female and male to up their game. No one has really done that in a long time."

"I didn't know." Becky said.

"It's part of why everyone looks to you, because you don't really see all the effects yuo're having and those you do see you don't let it go to your head like many have done." Seth said. "You're doing badass without trying."

'Me badass?" Becky said.

"It's there, like when you knocked Paige out tonight or Naomi and Brie." Seth said.

"You like punching people." Joshy said.

"I do." Becky said.

"She also likes being punched." Seth said.

"I do." Becky said.

"I think all wrestlers like it to a point." Joshy said pulling into the drive way.

After getting inside they called it a night and Becky exhausted from working and travel let sleep take her.

December 1 2015

"Morning." Seth said when Becky came out into the living room.

"Is it still morning." She asked.

"Eight fourty." Seth said.

"It's so bright." She said.

"The snow." Seth said.

"I see." Becky said looking at the fresh fallen snow. "Looks cold."

"It is." Joshy said coming in with two bags of food.

"Food?" Becky asked.

"Someone was running low on provisions so I ran out and got some things." Joshy said setting the bags down.

"Yes I had him get some vegetarian things too." Seth said.

"Sweet." Becky said. "Coffee?"

"In the pot." Seth said handing her a cup.

She smiled and made herself a cup and after a few sips she began helping put things away.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Joshy asked. "Breakfast?"

"Becky here doesn't like to eat before working out." Seth said.

"If you two are hungry go for it." Becky said. "I don't mind."

Joshy nodded and made up some eggs and they ate while Becky changed into work out clothing.

"Let's workout." Seth said as they entered his gym.

"You are not allowed to workout yet." Joshy said.

"I know." Seth said.

"He likes putting me through my paces." Becky said as she began warming up.

"Good." Joshy said.

"Plus I don't want to give Vince another reason to hate me if he hurt himself while recovering." Becky said.

"I won't jeopardize being able to come back." Seth said.

"Good." Becky said. "What's the plan for this morning?"

"It's a good one." Seth said pulling out a board and writing what they would be doing.

Joshy began warming up too and soon they were ready and Becky groaned seeing the board but smirked too.

"Punishing me too?" She asked.

"Nope pushing you." Seth said. "They think suspending you will make you weaker, but we'll send you back stronger."

Becky nodded and they got to work. Joshy corrected her on a few moves showing her how to get more out of the move and she enjoyed the workout.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked as Becky took a drink and sat down.

"Good." She said. "He's a good trainer."

"He is." Seth said. "He'll be good to have in my corner coming back from this."

"He will." Becky said. "No matter how much Vince doesn't like it I'll be here to help too."

"Wouldn't want anyone else." Seth said.

"Hey." Joshy said coming over.

"Already said you'd be here." Seth said. "But I have a while before I can see what I can do, so let's not focus on me."

"Okay." Joshy said. "So what is your submission?"

"It's called a dis-arm-her." Becky said. "An arm bar from behind."

"Show me." Joshy said and Becky had him lay and then locked it in.

"Wow." Joshy said.

"She's gotten really go at transitioning from other moves to it, takes her opponents off guard." Seth said.

"I was telling Brie and Daniel about how he inspired me to get better at it." Becky said. "I remember watching your match with him in February and was like wow look at him go from one move to the other, I need to learn that."

"He is good at that." Seth said.

"Do you do other submissions?" Joshy asked,

"I have a move I called the four leg clover." Becky said.

"That one hurts." Seth said.

Joshy had her show him and had to agree.

"I don't use it often because management thinks it could cause to much damage but when need to I do." Becky said.

"Good one to have in your arsenal." Joshy said.

"I can do other arm bars and the sharpshooter." Becky said.

"The Hart Sharpshooter?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Becky said. "I can really do them all with some practice."

"A submission magician." Joshy said.

"That reminds me of the name they wanted P.C.B. to go by." Seth said with a chuckle.

"The Submission Sorority." Becky said laughing.

"I don't get it." Joshy said.

"It's the name of an adult website." Seth said.

"Oh." Joshy said. "Can't have that in the PG era."

"Nope." Becky said. "Besides I don't think sororities do what they did."

"Not that I know of." Joshy said. "So how do you get out of your submission?"

"Have you ever been put in it?" Seth asked.

"Not by an opponent but I do know how to get out of it." Becky said.

She showed Joshy how to put her the hold and showed them the two ways she knew how to get out of it.

"That's pretty cool." Joshy said.

"I don't think the others have figured it out yet." Becky said. "But when I learn a submission I like to know the ins and outs of it."

"Smart thinking." Seth said. "How do you counter Sasha's or Charlotte's?"

"Well with Sasha's it's better to not be put in it, but a few times I've managed to roll myself over which breaks it, but you have to be careful because she's pulling back hard bending your back." Becky said. "As for Charlotte when it's the figure four you have to turn over and reverse the pressure, but with the eight it's get to the ropes or tap."

"So no counter?" Joshy asked.

"I managed once hitting her in her bad knee." Becky said. "She had to break it."

"Awe." Seth said.

"Can you perform it?" Joshy asked.

"I can." Becky said. "Both the four and eight."

"What about Paige's?" Seth asked.

"Well there is no way to counter it once's it's locked in." Becky said. "Once she does the legs if you can keep her from locking your arms you have a better chance of getting out of it, but I have been looking at it and I have an idea."

"Let's see." Seth said and she showed Joshy how to do the move and managed to roll under breaking the lock before it could get locked in.

"Gotta remember not to keep your shoulders down long too." Seth said.

Becky nodded and they tried a few more times and she got faster at it and they helped her use it to send Joshy flying out of the hold.

"They won't expect it." Seth said.

"Gotta keep them on their toes." Becky said as they broke for lunch.

"How is filming going?" Becky asked.

"It's odd but okay." Seth said. "There isn't much to film right now until I am able to do more then sit on my ass."

"True." Becky said. "They filmed you right after you woke from surgery."

"I don't remember." Seth said.

"Your mom said something about you saying you were coming back for your title as soon as you could." Becky said.

"Sounds like me." Seth said.

"Very much in the I am the man mode." Becky said.

December 7 2015

"Hey girly." Brie said. "We didn't see you this weekend."

"I was suspended." Becky said.

"What for?" Natalya asked.

"I guess I gave Paige a mild concussion and my behavior." Becky said.

"Paige was on Smackdown and at every live event wrestling." Alicia said.

"I don't know, I got some good rest and training in." Becky said. "But I need to go check in."

"Good luck." Brie said and Becky walked to the gorilla to see her time slot.

"Hello." Hunter said.

"Hey." Becky said seeing her name with Naomi's.

"We got a match girl." Naomi said coming up.

"I see." Becky said.

"Since TLC is this weekend we want to get you some time in the ring." Hunter said.

"If it's so important for me to have in ring time why was I suspended for the last week while Paige who suffered a mild concussion or so you say was able to replace me all week when she hasn't done live events in months?" Becky asked.

"She told us girls she didn't have a mild concussion that Vince put the fine on you to piss you off but it didn't work because you just paid it." Naomi said.

"What." Hunter said.

"What a joke." Becky said. "He does know I don't spend my time off just sitting around pouting doesn't he?"

"I am not sure." Hunter said. "I'll look into this and see that you get your money back."

"I'm not worried about the money, but this lack of professionalism tells me the type of person he is."

"I'd agree." Hunter said.

"We need to go get ready looks like we are opening the show." Becky said.

"Let's do it." Naomi said and they headed back to the locker room.

Her match with Naomi was good and they really pushed each other going for a new record of twenty three minutes in the ring before Becky gave her a pump handle slam and pinned her. As she was making her way up the ramp with Charlotte, Paige's music hit and she appeared at the top of the ramp. It wasn't planned so they backed up as Paige got closer and bumped into Sasha, Tamina and Naomi from behind but to her surprise they moved around them and attacked Paige making her flee when she could. They then turned and looked at Becky and Charlotte before going up the ramp into the back.

"What the hell." Becky said.

Charlotte didn't know what to say so they walked into the back.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"We heard them talking before we came out." Sasha said.

"Hope you don't mind, but we're tired of this game too." Tamina said.

"I'm thankful for it." Becky said.

"We get out there we're feuding but we're feuding with her too." Naomi said. "And knowing you didn't know about this attack didn't sit right with us, so we got your back."

"Thanks." Becky said as Stephanie appeared.

"I didn't know." She said. "I am sorry, I guess they want to rattle you."

"It's not going to happen." Becky said. "I need a shower, come on ladies."

"Becky wait." Stephanie said. "You aren't needed on Smackdown this week."

"Okay." Becky said. "More training time for me, yay."

The others laughed and they walked back to the locker room.

"So are you flying back to Iowa?" Roman asked as they drove to the airport.

"Since I am not needed on Smackdown I am going to go check in on my place in Orlando and then head back there Thursday and get some training in before I fly to Boston." Becky said.

"You get in a half hour before me." Roman said.

"Right, I'll wait." She said.

"Cool." Roman said. "My wife and daughter are going to be there Sunday."

"I can't wait to meet them." Becky said. "Jojo and Gelina right."

"Yes." Roman said. "They are excited to meet you too."

"Jojo is almost seven right?" Becky asked.

"Yes." Roman said. "She's a big fan of yours."

"Cool." Becky said.

When they got to the airport they went their own ways.

December 9 2015

"Hey stranger." Joshy said greeting Becky at the airport.

"Hi." Becky said. "No Seth?"

"He's in the car, to icy for him to be hobbling around on crutches." Joshy said as he took one of her bags and they made it out to the car.

"No Smackdown again?" Seth asked.

"Nope." Becky said climbing in.

Joshy finished loading the bags and they made their way toward his place.

"So get this, I get there on Monday and Naomi informs me in front of Hunter that Paige lied about having a concussion."

"No way." Seth said.

"Well I guess it was Vince's lie." Becky said. "She also preformed on Smackdown and at every live event this last weekend."

"That is wrong." Seth said. "They also planned a sneak attack but Naomi, Sasha And Tamina over heard it and gave her a beating."

"I saw that, but it wasn't planned?" Seth said.

"Not that I knew of." Becky said. "I guess Vince sent a producer to tell me but I never got word."

"What is that man's issue." Seth said.

"I haven't a clue, but I think they got something big planned for TLC so I have to be on guard." Becky said.

"We'll get some training in over the next few days and see that you are ready." Joshy said.

"Thanks." Becky said."

December 12 2015

After spending a week training and helping Seth decorate the tree his brother dropped off at his mom's insistence Becky flew from Davenport to Boston.

"There she is." Roman said making Becky look up from the table she sat at.

"Hey." Becky said.

"Galina, Jojo this is Becky." Roman said.

"Hello." Becky said greeting them.

"It's nice to meet you." Galina said.

"Can I have some cocoa daddy?" Jojo asked.

"Sure." Roman said. "The car is going to be another thirty minutes."

"Then let's sit." Becky said and Roman went to order drinks.

"What's this?" Jojo asked as Becky placed a large pink bag next to chair.

"Well I know someone has a birthday coming up this week so I got you a present." Becky said.

"Wow." Jojo said. "Can am open it?"

"Go for it." Roman said setting drinks down.

They watched as she pulled out a 2015 Christmas Barbie.

"Wow, I wanted this." Jojo said. "Thank you."

"There's more." Becky said.

Jojo handed the doll to her mom and dug out the small green bear covered in clovers and a shirt.

"It's an Irish Bear." Roman said.

"Just like my favorite wrestler." Jojo said.

Becky smiled and helped her hold up the Becky Lynch shirt.

"So cool." Jojo said. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Becky said.

"That was very sweet of you." Galina said.

"I got the doll idea from Roman." Becky said. "But he did tell me she liked me so I figured the bear and shirt would be liked."

"Loved." Galina said as they watched Jojo hug her bear.

"I'll name him Lynch." Jojo said.

"It's a good name." Becky said.

After they got the car they loaded their bags and headed to the hotel.

December 13 2015

"I like the look." Naomi said as Becky laced up her boots.

"Thanks." Becky said. "Irish green and gold and black."

"You feel like a leprechaun." Charlotte said.

"It was my idea." Becky said.

"That title is your pot of gold so protect it." Sasha said.

"I'm ready." Becky said. "Time for hair and make up."

Charlotte walked with her since she would be ring side to get hers done.

As she stretched and warmed up outside to gorilla she felt the crowds energy already buzzing.

"Good luck." Seth said when he called.

"Thanks." Becky said.

"You got this, show them the submissing magician." Seth said.

"I will." Becky said.

After hanging up she got her title out and was clipping her around her waist when Hunter appeared.

"How are you feeling." He asked.

"I'm ready." Becky said.

"Good." Hunter said.

When her music hit she went out first with Charlotte fallowed by Paige. The match started and Paige went on the attack and Becky let her wear herself out before locking in numerous submissions before Paige could get to the bottom rope. Paige found some ground after racking Becky in the eyes and tossing her down by her hair but just as she went for her submission she rolled under shocking everyone and sending Paige flying out of the ring onto the floor below.

"Oh my." John said. "Did you see that?"

"Looks like Becky Lynch has found a way to stop Paige's momentum." Michael said.

"I didn't think it was possible to get out of Paige's submission but it looks like Becky found a loop hole." John said.

Becky rolled out of the ring and tossed Paige back inside before climbing in. She saw Paige was done for so she locked her in Paige's own submission making her tap.

"Your winner and still Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Lillian called as the crowd cheered.

"Looks like the women's division has a Submission Magician." John said.

"She locked in eight different submissions including Paige's own." Michael said.

"And she managed to reverse Paige's as well." John said.

"A submission magician indeed." Michael said.

"That was one hell of a women's wrestling match." John said.

"Yes it was." Michael said.

Becky walked into the gorilla to those around cheering as Vince looked pissed off.

"Great work kid." Hunter said. "Got some new tricks I see."

"A few." Becky said. "I don't want to be a one trick pony."

"That match was great." Stephanie said. "Might be match of the night."

"Thanks." Becky said.

After showering she watched Roman's match as he was screwed by the League of Nations who helped Sheamus retain his title.

"Are you guys going to Philly with us?" Becky asked.

"We are." Galina said. "I hope you don't mind the company."

"Not at all." Becky said.

"Will you sit next to me?" Jojo asked.

"Yep." Becky said.

After a while the loaded into the car and headed east towards Philly. Becky and Jojo fell asleep in the back and Galina took picture to capture the sweet moment.

December 14 2015

Becky laced up her boots readying to walk down to the ring and celebrate her win before Charlotte's match with Alicia Fox.

"Did you see the picture Roman posted of you sleeping with your biggest fan?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, he asked if it was okay." Becky said.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked as Becky put her belt on.

"I am good." Becky said.

"So tonight with Charlotte's match we are going to start your fued with Brie which will go into Rumble." Hunter said. "Just a few pushes just a few pushes tonight and then we will have a match next week on Raw and Smackdown before you head over to Ireland."

"Okay." Becky said. "Am I still off live events?"

"We only have one live event in St. Paul on Sunday so you are scheduled." Hunter said. "You'll team with Charlotte here against Brie and Alicia."

"Okay." Becky said. "So no Smackdown this week?"

"No, but next week since it's back to back." Hunter said.

"Sounds good." Becky said. "Time to celebrate and watch Charlotte kick ass."

Her music sounded and she walked to the ring to the screaming fans.

"So last night in Boston Paige thought she'd win me title." Becky said and the crowd booed. "Thought wrong she did." The crowd cheered. "I think I showed everyone last night I can take a good beating but I am still full of tricks." The crowd cheered. "The Submission Magician I've been dubbed and that's a fine name by me and it let's all those in the back coming after me title know I am ready, I am always ready to fight."

Charlotte music started fallowed by Alicia's with Brie at her side. Both sets came face to face in the ring and Brie slapped Becky making Becky smirk before she jumped on her and they rolled out of the ring as Charlotte and Alicia fought in the ring. Referees appeared to break them all up and then the match got under way. Both women went at it but when Brie grabbed Charlotte's leg Becky had enough and tackled her again as Charlotte pinned Alicia after a spear. Becky was rolling off Brie when someone grabbed her. Looking up she saw Paige and it pissed her off so she charged at her catching her off guard with a spear into the ring post knocking Paige out cold.

She made her way back to the gorilla pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Becky seethed.

"She snuck out there." Stephanie said.

"Sure she did." Becky said. "You can take the ten thousand you already charged me for her fake concussion because I am sure I gave her a real one tonight." Becky said to Vince.

"What?" Stephanie said.

"Daddy didn't tell you he faked Paige's last concussion and fined me ten thousand dollar?" Becky said.

"Dad?" Stephanie said.

"Not now, Paige needs medical help." Vince said. "We'll be discussing this later."

"And bring HR because I believe my contract has been violated and I am sure my lawyer is going to enjoy filing a suit against you." Becky said. "Your unprofessionalism is getting out of hand and I won't put up with it anymore."

Becky walked to the locker room after getting the medic to stitch up a small cut she got when she speared Paige.

"Hey, you okay?" Naomi asked.

"My arm just stings from the stitches." Becky said.

"When did that happen?" Tamina asked.

"When she speared Paige." Charlotte said. "I believe you learned that from me."

"Probably." Becky said.

"Did Vince send her out there?" Sasha asked.

"Probably." Becky said.

After showering she changed and went to find Roman who had one the title tonight.

"Great match." Becky said.

"I saw you with the medic you okay?" Roman asked.

"Six small stitches." Becky said holding up her fore arm. "Got it when I speared Paige."

"Ouch." Jojo said.

"I'll be okay." Becky said. "Charlotte is heading to the airport and my flight was bumped up so I am going to ride with her."

"Cool." Roman said. "See you Sunday."

"I'll be there." Becky said. "It was nice meeting you and very nice napping with you."

Jojo smiled and hugged Becky fallowed by Galina before she headed out.


	6. Chapter6

December 14 2015

Becky laced up her boots readying to walk down to the ring and celebrate her win before Charlotte's match with Alicia Fox.

"Did you see the picture Roman posted of you sleeping with your biggest fan?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, he asked if it was okay." Becky said.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked as Becky put her belt on.

"I am good." Becky said.

"So tonight with Charlotte's match we are going to start your fued with Brie which will go into Rumble." Hunter said. "Just a few pushes just a few pushes tonight and then we will have a match next week on Raw and Smackdown before you head over to Ireland."

"Okay." Becky said. "Am I still off live events?"

"We only have one live event in St. Paul on Sunday so you are scheduled." Hunter said. "You'll team with Charlotte here against Brie and Alicia."

"Okay." Becky said. "So no Smackdown this week?"

"No, but next week since it's back to back." Hunter said.

"Sounds good." Becky said. "Time to celebrate and watch Charlotte kick ass."

Her music sounded and she walked to the ring to the screaming fans.

"So last night in Boston Paige thought she'd win me title." Becky said and the crowd booed. "Thought wrong she did." The crowd cheered. "I think I showed everyone last night I can take a good beating but I am still full of tricks." The crowd cheered. "The Submission Magician I've been dubbed and that's a fine name by me and it let's all those in the back coming after me title know I am ready, I am always ready to fight."

Charlotte music started fallowed by Alicia's with Brie at her side. Both sets came face to face in the ring and Brie slapped Becky making Becky smirk before she jumped on her and they rolled out of the ring as Charlotte and Alicia fought in the ring. Referees appeared to break them all up and then the match got under way. Both women went at it but when Brie grabbed Charlotte's leg Becky had enough and tackled her again as Charlotte pinned Alicia after a spear. Becky was rolling off Brie when someone grabbed her. Looking up she saw Paige and it pissed her off so she charged at her catching her off guard with a spear into the ring post knocking Paige out cold.

She made her way back to the gorilla pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Becky seethed.

"She snuck out there." Stephanie said.

"Sure she did." Becky said. "You can take the ten thousand you already charged me for her fake concussion because I am sure I gave her a real one tonight." Becky said to Vince.

"What?" Stephanie said.

"Daddy didn't tell you he faked Paige's last concussion and fined me ten thousand dollar?" Becky said.

"Dad?" Stephanie said.

"Not now, Paige needs medical help." Vince said. "We'll be discussing this later."

"And bring HR because I believe my contract has been violated and I am sure my lawyer is going to enjoy filing a suit against you." Becky said. "Your unprofessionalism is getting out of hand and I won't put up with it anymore."

Becky walked to the locker room after getting the medic to stitch up a small cut she got when she speared Paige.

"Hey, you okay?" Naomi asked.

"My arm just stings from the stitches." Becky said.

"When did that happen?" Tamina asked.

"When she speared Paige." Charlotte said. "I believe you learned that from me."

"Probably." Becky said.

"Did Vince send her out there?" Sasha asked.

"Probably." Becky said.

After showering she changed and went to find Roman who had one the title tonight.

"Great match." Becky said.

"I saw you with the medic you okay?" Roman asked.

"Six small stitches." Becky said holding up her fore arm. "Got it when I speared Paige."

"Ouch." Jojo said.

"I'll be okay." Becky said. "Charlotte is heading to the airport and my flight was bumped up so I am going to ride with her."

"Cool." Roman said. "See you Sunday."

"I'll be there." Becky said. "It was nice meeting you and very nice napping with you."

Jojo smiled and hugged Becky fallowed by Galina before she headed out.

December 15 2015

Becky paid the taxi driver and rolled her bags to the door of Seth's place. She unlocked the door with the key he gave her and got inside out of the cold.

"Hey." Seth said hearing her.

"You are up late." Becky said.

"It's just after midnight." Seth said as Becky took her coat and shoes off and walked over to where he sat on the couch. "I saw Raw."

"Crazy night." She yawned. "How was your day?"

"Good, doctor says my knee is doing good." Seth said.

"That's great news." Becky said. "Did Joshy get off okay?"

"He did." Seth said. "Said he'll be back sometime in January."

"Cool." Becky said yawning.

"You're exhausted." He said.

"I am, it was a long drive from Boston to Philly, then Raw and getting stitches and then flying here." Becky said.

"Stitches?" Seth said.

"Six, from when I speared Paige." Becky said yawning.

"Go get some sleep." Seth said.

"Okay." Becky said. "You too."

Becky woke to the smell of coffee and toast. She smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen to see Seth making himself some eggs.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." Seth said. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Becky said taking the cup he was offering and fixing herself a glass.

"Are we working out this morning?" Seth asked.

"I think I might take a day off, my arm is bugging me." Becky said.

"Take an Aleave it will help with the pain." Seth said dividing the eggs onto two plates and giving her one.

"Thanks." She said buttering some toast.

"So tell me about last night." He said as they ate.

"So I guess Paige snuck down to the ring, or that is what they are saying." Becky said. "Brie and I were rolling around the floor making it like we were struggling when I got up Paige was there and she grabbed me and tossed me back. I saw red and reacted before I could stop myself. I speared her into the ring post and she was knocked out."

"Wow." Seth said.

"I know I should've stopped myself but I was pissed, Hunter said we were starting the new angle with Brie and I." Becky said. "All Vince would say was we'd talk later so I told him to bring HR and I'd talk to my lawyer before walking away."

"Big guns." Seth said.

"I just can't stand his unprofessionalism anymore." Becky said. "I go out and prove myself time and time again and he just keeps doing things like this."

"Let's hope he gets a heart for Christmas." Seth said.

"If only." Becky said.

After finishing they cleaned up and walked to the living room.

"I got something for your tree." Becky said, pulling it some wrapped gifts and setting them underneath. "But you have to wait to open them."

"That green box is for you." Seth said. "I figured since you're going to be in Ireland I might let you open it before you go."

"I fly to St. Paul Sunday morning." Becky said.

"No Smackdown?" Seth said.

"No and am okay with it, there are other girls who need a chance to shine." Becky said.

"True." Seth said.

They spent the day hanging out and watching Christmas movies and it was nice to relax.

December 19 2015

"Are you sure you want me to open in now?" Becky asked.

"Yes." Seth said.

Becky smiled and opened the box and pulled out a cool white back pack with a few buttons on it.

"This is awesome." Becky said.

"I figured you could use a new carry bag." Seth said.

"I could." Becky said. "Thanks."

"My turn?" Seth asked giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Becky smiled and handed him a red wrapped present.

"Open it." Becky said.

Seth smiled and tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal several videos games.

"I wanted these." Seth said.

"I know, so I got them when I was in Orlando, some aren't even out for main buying yet." Becky said. "The guy at the store recognized me and hooked me up."

"Way cool." Seth said. "Thanks."

"I even got a Mario Cart so we can play a game I might have a chance of winning besides street fighter." Becky said.

"Maybe." Seth said.

"What are you thinking?" Seth asked watching Becky look at the lightly falling snow.

"It's peaceful here." She said.

"It is." Seth said. "So many people ask me why I didn't move to Florida like most of the wrestlers have. I tell them it's to hot and it doesn't feel like home."

"I know that feeling," Becky said. "I had to move somewhere when I came here and well Orlando worked because the PC is there, but home is Ireland. Iowa reminds me of it."

"I'm glad." Seth said. "I like having you here."

"I like being here." Becky said. "Back in Orlando I had friends but I wasn't much into going out, I like staying in."

"Me too." Seth said. "Are you excited to go home."

"I am." Becky said moving over to the couch. "I miss me family so much and they weren't able to come see me become Champion so it will be nice to celebrate this last six months with them."

"It's a lot to celebrate." Seth said.

"It is." Becky said. "Two Championships, joining the main roster."

"And next year will be amazing too." Seth said. "You'll be Champion going into the new year."

"I will." Becky said. "But I will miss being here."

"It will be strange not to have you here." Seth said.

"Some peace and quiet for a change." Becky said giggling.

"You're not that noisy." Seth said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "You know what the one thing that is my favorite about this year."

"What's that." Seth asked.

"That I met you." Becky said laying her head on his shoulder. "You've been holding me up for month even though you are going through a lot yourself."

"You're helping me a lot." Seth said. "I'd be going nuts if you weren't around."

Becky smiled and hugged his arm as he laid his head on hers enjoying the quiet moment.

"Becky there is something I want to tell you." Seth said.

"What is it." Becky asked looking up at him.

Seth wasn't sure what to say as she looked down at her so he did the only thing he could and that was to lean down and kiss her and it took her a moment but she was kissing him back.

"That is saying a lot." Becky said.

"I didn't know what else to say." Seth said. "But I am falling for you and I think you should know it."

"I know this might not be the answer you want but can I think about all this?" She asked.

"I am okay with that." Seth said.

"Thank you." Becky said laying her head on his shoulder again.

December 20 2015

"You seem very distracted." Roman said as they drove them toward Minneapolis for tomorrow's Raw.

"I am." Becky admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roman asked.

"Things have changed between Seth and I." Becky said.

"In a good way or bad?" Roman asked.

"I'm not so sure." Becky said. "He told me he's falling for me."

"Wow." Roman said. "I never."

"Never what?" Becky asked.

"I never thought he would fall for anyone." Roman said. "His focus has been on his career for so long. I haven't seen him with anyone since our FCW days."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Yeah." Roman said. "Do you like him like he likes you?"

"I do." Becky said.

"But?" Roman asked.

"We work together." Becky said. "What if we don't work out."

"What if you do?" Roman said. "You could spend all your time with what if but take it from me, life is to short for what if. You need to let life happen. When I was diagnosed with Cancer Inwas full of what if's But you know what, Inhad to fight so I couldn't spend to much time with what if. I fought and won, now you need to fight and win if you want a relationship with Seth. He's a good guy Becky, if he makes you happy then be happy."

Becky nodded and knew he was right.

"I asked him to give me time to think about it all." Becky said.

"Then take that time and think about all the good it can bring and not just think about the bad." Roman said. "Life is to short for that type of thinking."

"Okay." Becky said.

December 21 2015

"You look beautiful." Seth said.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?" Becky said hugging him.

"Hunter called me last minute and asked me to come since it's Slammy night and I am nominated." Seth said.

"I totally spaced that it was, had to rush out and find a dress this morning." Becky said.

"White looks lovely on you." Seth said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "Black agree with you."

"Hey you two." Hunter said coming up.

"Hi." Becky said.

"They are getting ready to do Breakout Star of the year and you are nominated so we need you in the gorilla." Hunter said.

"Okay." Becky said.

She smiled at Seth and walked to the gorilla. The fact that the ladies were nominated was a cool thing. For this category she was the only woman.

"And your Breakout Star of the year is Becky Lynch." Dolph Ziggler said and Becky felt those around her hug her before she went out to her music and over too where he stood.

"Congrats." He's is hugging her and handing her the statue.

"Thank you." Becky said. "All me life I wanted to do was be in that ring, I wanted to wrestle for those in the crowds and those at home so thank you so much for believing in me and watching as me dreams come true. I am looking forward to a new year of new challenges and new adventures and I hope you are all with me as I travel this road. Thank you to all who believe in me and support me, Thank you."

The crowd cheered and Becky smiled and walked back stage.

"That was lovely." Stephanie said.

"Thank you." Becky said. "I sounded okay?"

"You were very humble." Hunter said.

After putting her statue up she walked with Seth to catering.

"Not eating?" Seth asked.

"I have a match with Brie later." Becky said.

"I see." Seth said as she took his plate to a table and they sat down.

"Hey man." Roman said coming up. "How's the leg?"

"It's mending well." Seth said.

"Good." Roman said.

"Congrats on that title." Seth said.

"It took a lot of hard work." Roman said.

"Always does and once you get it, you have to work harder to keep it." Seth said.

"You do." Roman said. "Congrats on your award, well deserved."

"Thanks." Becky said.

When it was time for Seth's category Becky walked him back to the gorilla. When Stephanie announced him she hugged him before he went out. In character as always he went out and did his speech before coming back to her giggling.

"I know." He said.

"It might be time for Seth Rollins to rebuild who Swth Rollins is." Becky teased. "Let ego man go and be a new version of you, a better version."

"Maybe." Seth said.

All the ladies in the locker room gathered in the gorilla as R-Truth presented the nominees for Diva of the Year.

"Now because I know she might beat me up if I don't! The Woman of the Year Becky Lynch." R-Truth said and the girls all hugged Becky before she walked out on stage and hugged Truth,

"First thank you Truth for calling us what we are, we are women." Becky said and the crowd cheered. "Second I'd like every lady standing in the back to come out here, you to Stephanie."

One by one or in groups all the ladies from the main roster and from NXT came out on stage.

"These are the ladies of WWE, we are not divas, we are wrestlers and this year we started a revolution with all your help. You demanded more and the WWE answered. So weather you have been here for years laying in the foundation, weather you came up this year from NXT and began building the walls or weather you are still in NXT making waves or even still out there hustling to get here, this Slammy is for all of you. I would not be here tonight without these ladies, without those who came before me, those with me now or those to come. Each of us play a part in building this WOMEN'S division into something better, something that has never been seen before. In NXT Charlotte, Sasha, Bayley and myself were called the four horse women because we were changing the game down there. We were waking people up to what women can do and now we get to show all of you. Yes we are all doing different things and we might fight and feud, but I will always be proud of history we each create and the impact it has for each women in WWE. So thank you to all for giving us all a chance and welcoming us into your lives each time we cross those ropes and preform. As we end this year let us reflect on all we've done and as the new year comes let's look forward to all the amazing moments to come. Thank you."

Everyone clapped as she moved towards the middle of clapping girls and Bayley was quick to hug her as was Charlotte.

"Very nice." Hunter said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "I have to go get ready for my match."

He nodded and she walked back to the locker room with the others.

"Looks like Santa's elf is getting ready to rumble." Charlotte said of Becky's green and white outfit.

"That was the idea." She said putting on the cute elf hat with ears. "I love Christmas."

"Me too." Charlotte said.

"Then come Mrs. Naughty Claus we have a fight to have." Becky said looking at Charlotte in her red and black Mrs. Claus suit.

"My hat." Charlotte said slipping the red and white hat on.

Becky giggled and they walked to the gorilla.

"Oh my." Seth standing with Hunter and Mick.

"There is my Missues and little helper." Mick said.

"Our Divas Champion dressed as an Elf and her best friend as Mrs. Claus." Hunter said.

"I like it." Both Seth and Mick said.

"I love this time of year so we're celebrating." Becky said. "Come Mrs. Claus the world wishes to see me beat Brie up."

"One second." Stephanie said coming in with two buckets of mini candy canes. "As requested."

"Yay." Both said unwrapping one and putting the end in their mouth ready to go to the ring.

As her music hit they appeared and the crowd cheered. They tossed candy canes out into the crowd as they made their way to the ring.

"Looks like Santa brought his Missues along with a little helper with him tonight." Michael said.

"Lucky Santa." John said making King and Michael laugh.

"I really hope I am on the nice list." King said.

Becky walked to the announcers table and gave each a candy cane before taking off her title and holding it up. She then sat it on the table and climbed into the ring.

"Looks like our Divas Champion is ready for action." Michael said. "She will be facing Brie Bella."

Brie came to the ring with Alicia and the match was under way. Brie was able to keep up just barely as Becky sped up on her. After a leg drop from the second rope she pinned her to win the match.

"Looks like Brie might be getting coal for Christmas this year." John said as Becky celebrated in the ring with Charlotte.

"Are you traveling to Des Moines with us?" Becky as Roman loaded her bags into the car.

"I am." Seth said. "That okay??

"It is." Becky said. "Ride up front so there is more leg room."

Seth nodded and they climbed into the car and headed south.

Three and a half hour laters they pulled up to the hotel and climbed out.

"She's dead on her feet." Roman said.

"I am not." Becky said. "Just ready for my bed."

"Come on sleepy girl." Seth said.

Becky grabbed her bags and fallowed Seth into the hotel. He and Roman were sharing a room and she was across the hall.

"Sweet dreams." Seth said.

"You too." Becky said kissing him softly before going into her room and sleeping.

"Don't." Seth said smiling as he shut the door.

"She already told me." Roman said. "I am glad you found someone."

"Thanks." Seth said. "I just need to get her to say yes."

"Give you time like she asked, it's been a big six months for her." Roman said.

"I will." Seth said.

December 22 2015

"Good." Seth said as Becky finished the set of lifts she was doing.

"Man, sometimes these workouts kick my ass." She said sitting down and drinking some water.

"But they help." Seth said.

"They do." Becky said. "When did the doctor say you can start doing things?"

"As long as I don't use my leg I can do some things." Seth said. "Been good for my arms."

"Just don't over do it." Becky said.

"I won't." Seth said. "But it gives me hope I'll be back."

"Hope is good." Becky said. "Let me shower and then we'll go have lunch."

Seth nodded and Becky walked up to her room and showered repacking her things and bringing her bags down so Roman could load them in the car before she and Seth headed to find lunch.

After lunch they headed to the arena so Becky could get ready. She was doing commentary while Charlotte wrestled Naomi. She was dressed as an elf again and Charlotte was dressed as Mrs. Claus.

"Becky thank you for joining us." Michael said.

"Thanks for having me." Becky said.

"So Becky you and Charlotte are friends." Booker said."

"We are." Becky said.

"Now as Divas Champion you do know you might have to face her." Booker said.

"I do know that." Becky said. "What you have to understand in that ring we are all business, outside the ring we are friends. If she beats me and becomes champion I will raise her hand and celebrate with her. I know I will lose and I am not scared of that. Every loss is a lesson you need to learn and I learn well."

"Wow." Booker said.

"Like I said on Raw, we are building a division, many of these women will be the face, I am just one of many and I will enjoy seeing the history they make." Becky said. "Win, lose or draw she will be my friend and that's that." Becky said.

They watched as Naomi put up a fight with Sasha and Tamina helping cheat from ring side and that pissed Becky off so once Naomi was down for a moment she jumped into the ring and she and Charlotte did a sliding baseball slide knocking Sasha and Tamina from the apron and she rolled out of the ring so Charlotte could lock in her leg lock and defeat Naomi. After they celebrated in the ring to the crowd cheering.

"Good job ladies." Stephane said.

"Thanks." Charlotte said. "I need to shower."

She walked off and Becky put her title away.

"We're going to miss you next week, but have fun being home, you've earned this trip." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "See you all after the New Year."

She headed back to the locker room and changed and found Seth in catering.

"Hi." She said sitting down.

"Hi." He said. "Nice baseball slide."

"Thanks." Becky said. "We want to fued with Team B.A.D. still as we go into the new year."

"I understand." He said. "Excited to be going home?"

"I am." Becky said. "In fact I have to catch a cab to the airport, my flight is in a few hours."

"Mind if I join you?" Seth asked.

"I'd like that." Becky said.

The ride to the airport was silent and peaceful. The snow had stopped fallowing so everything was just white. They looked at the lights as they drove south towards the airport. When they arrived Seth paid the cab to wait for him and he walked her towards the door.

"Since I won't see you until after the new year I want to say this." Seth said. "Happy holidays."

"Thanks you." Becky said leaning up and kissing him softly. "I'll see you when I get back."

Seth nodded and watched her walked towards the security with one last glance and wave over her shoulder she was gone.

December 23 2015

"Ma." Becky said rushing to her mom and hugging her.

"Oh darling." Annette said holding her. "It is so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." Becky said as they walked to get her bags.

"How was the flight?" Annette asked.

"I slept the whole time." Becky said. "I had just finished tapping Smackdown."

"Right." Annette said.

After collecting her things they head back to Annette's house.

"How is Rich and da?" Becky asked.

"Good." She said. "Rich is teaching a class now but will be over for dinner and your da will meet you tomorrow for lunch."

"Good, good." Becky said.

"So how is work?" Annette asked.

"Things are good." Becky said.

"Do you like being in the main roster?" She asked.

"It's a lot more work and travel but I love it." Becky said.

"That's good darling." Annette said. "How do you get town to town now?"

"We drive." Becky said. "Well I ride and Roman drives."

"Seth was hurt right?" Annette said.

"Yes, here in Ireland in November." Becky said.

"No,luck here for him." Annette said. "Is he recoverying well?"

"Slowly." Becky said.

"And Roman?" Annette said.

"Roman Reigns he's the new WWE champion." Becky said.

"The one with the hair?" She asked.

"Yes and the arm tattoo." Becky said. "I rode with his wife and daughter from Boston to Philly after TLC."

"I remember a picture being sent to me of you sleeping with a young girl."

"We passed out in the back seat." Becky said. "Jojo is eight."

"And how are you and Charlotte?" She asked.

"It's a long story there but we're working things out." Becky said.

"Well I am glad you have some friends there." She said. "But more glad you are home."

Becky smiled as they pulled up to the house and unloaded.

"Rich." Becky said hugging her brother when he arrived for dinner.

"Hi." Rich said hugging her. "I know we saw you last month but man, it feels like a long time."

"I know the feeling." Becky said.

"So tell me about life." Rich said.

"Things are good." Becky said.

"Still in Orlando?" He asked.

"Not to much, been spending a lot of time in Davenport, Iowa." Becky said. "Seth lives there."

"How is his recovery?" Rich asked.

"Slow." Becky said. "But good."

"Time is funny, can seem slow and fast but always moving at the same pace." Annette said.

Becky laughed and filled them in on things and answered all the questions they had.


	7. Chapter-7

December 23 2015

"Ma." Becky said rushing to her mom and hugging her.

"Oh darling." Annette said holding her. "It is so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." Becky said as they walked to get her bags.

"How was the flight?" Annette asked.

"I slept the whole time." Becky said. "I had just finished tapping Smackdown."

"Right." Annette said.

After collecting her things they head back to Annette's house.

"How is Rich and da?" Becky asked.

"Good." She said. "Rich is teaching a class now but will be over for dinner and your da will meet you tomorrow for lunch."

"Good, good." Becky said.

"So how is work?" Annette asked.

"Things are good." Becky said.

"Do you like being in the main roster?" She asked.

"It's a lot more work and travel but I love it." Becky said.

"That's good darling." Annette said. "How do you get town to town?"

"We drive." Becky said. "Well I ride and Seth or Roman drive."

"Seth was the one who was hurt right?" Annette said.

"Yes, here in Ireland in November." Becky said.

"No,luck here for him." Annette said. "Is he recoverying well?"

"Slowly." Becky said.

"And Roman?" Annette said.

"Roman Reigns he's the new WWE champion." Becky said.

"The one with the hair?" She asked.

"Yes and the arm tattoo." Becky said. "I rode with his wife and daughter from Boston to Philly after TLC."

"I remember a picture being sent to me of you sleeping with a young girl."

"We passed out in the back seat." Becky said. "Jojo is eight."

"And how are you and Charlotte?" She asked.

"It's a long story there but we're working things out." Becky said.

"Well I am glad you have some friends there." She said. "But more glad you are home."

Becky smiled as they pulled up to the house and unloaded.

"Rich." Becky said hugging her brother when he arrived for dinner.

"Hi." Rich said hugging her. "I know we saw you last month but man, it feels like a long time."

"I know the feeling." Becky said.

"So tell me about life." Rich said.

"Things are good." Becky said.

"Still in Orlando?" He asked.

"Not to much, been spending a lot of time in Davenport, Iowa." Becky said. "Seth lives there."

"How is his recovery?" Rich asked.

"Slow." Becky said. "But good."

"Time is funny, can seem slow and fast but always moving at the same pace." Annette said.

Becky laughed and filled them in on things and answered all the questions they had.

December 24 2015

"Da." Becky said as she arrived at the small pub.

"Hello my sweet lass." Ken said standing and hugging her. "Sit, sit."

Becky smiled and took her jacket off and sat down. After ordering she filled him in on her life in wwe and traveling all over.

"So you and this Seth are close?" Ken said.

"He's become me best friend." Becky said.

"Just friends?" Ken asked making Becky blush. "Spill me dear."

"There are feeling there." Becky said. "But I've been worried since we work together."

"I can see that but my sweet lass you cannot let it stop you from being happy and finding love." Ken said. "If we always hide when we're scared we never really live."

"I know." Becky said.

"I can see you miss him." Ken said.

"I do." Becky said. "It's strange but I do so much."

"It is not all strange, it's love my sweet lass." Ken said. "Love is strange magical thing. Like the wind, not there one moment and then a tornado, it can be a soft breeze or a gust so hard it knocks you on your arse."

Becky smiled and listened to what you dad had to say. He had a way of helping her see things clearer when she needed it.

"Evening all." Ken said coming into Annette's for Christmas Eve dinner.

"Hello." Annette said greeting him before Rich.

"Where is your sister?" Ken asked.

"In the living room, she seems miles away." Rich said.

"She is." Ken said. "Our little lass is in love."

"In love?" Annette said.

"Seth?" Rich asked.

"Yes." Ken said.

"Hello da." Becky said when he entered the living room.

"Your ma and Rich say yours miles away." Ken said.

Becky blushes and giggled.

"I can't help it." Becky said.

"I know my sweet lass." He said.

Through out the evening events they could see Becky was not really with them. Her mind was in Iowa and they knew she needed to be as well.

"It's time darling." Annette said.

"Time for what?" Becky asked.

"For you to get on a plane back to Iowa." She said.

"What?" Becky said.

"Sweet lass you need to be with Seth, we understand." Ken said. "You're at a crucial time in your relationship and it's important you be with him."

"I can't just leave, tomorrow is Christmas." Becky said.

"Darling you are already gone." Annette said.

"There is a plane that leaves for Iowa in two hours and I reserved you a seat." Rich said. "It's my Christmas gift to you."

"You guys are amazing." Becky said.

After packing up her things presents included they took her to the airport. She said goodbye and went in to go home.

December 25 2015

Becky paid the cap driver and walked with her bags up to the porch. She quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside with her things. She saw Seth snoozing on the couch and smiled. She quickly took her shoes and coat off before walking over and kneeling down beside him and kissing him softly.

"Merry Christmas." She said when he opened his eyes.

"Is this a dream?" He asked cupping her face.

"No, I am here." Becky said.

Seth smiled and pulled her down for another long kiss.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she settled onto the couch with him.

"My family sent me home." Becky said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they knew this is where I needed to be." She said. "Part of the reason I wanted to go home was to talk to my da, he has this way of helping me sort out all the things in me head and once he had my mind was no longer in Ireland, but here in Iowa."

"You talked to your dad about us?" Seth said.

"I did." Becky said. "See I know I have feeling for you but worry and doubt always creep into me head."

"Because we work together?" He asked.

"Yes." Becky said. "But he made me see that I cannot let the worry about what if's keep me from living and letting myself fall even more in love with you then I have already."

Seth smiled and kissed her.

"I am glad you are here." He said.

"Me too." Becky said.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

"Present time." She asked making him giggle.

"Maybe later, for now I just want to be here with you." Seth said.

Becky smiled and cuddled into him covering them with a blanket both falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Seth darling we're here." Holly called coming in from the garage.

"In the living room." Seth called. "Need a hand?"

"No, Brandon and Bob have it all." She said coming in and seeing him cuddled on the couch with Becky,

"This is new." Holly said.

"It is." Seth said.

"Are you both happy?" She asked.

"We are." Becky said.

"Very happy." Seth said.

"Good." She said. "I have tons of food to get ready and the rest of the family will be here shortly."

"Let me help." Becky said getting up.

"Thank you." Holly said and they got to work finishing dinner while Seth helped Brandon and Bob set up the table and put the presents under the tree. Becky had met a lot of his family on Thanksgiving but then it was a friends, not it was as so much more. Seth took pride in reintroducing his girlfriend to everyone smiling happily.

"I am glad he finally owned up to his feeling." Ron Rollins said. "He's been so focused on his dream he forgot he needed to live."

"We all get that way." Becky said.

"Yes, I know this knee injury sucks but I honestly feel it was the best thing to happen to him. It gave him a bubble in which he could breathe and look at all he had and what was still missing." Ron said.

"He gets to rebuild, redesign and reclaim." Becky said. "His new motto."

"Yes." Ron said. "The last year had been so heavy on him and he held it well, but I think it was eating away at him too. Seth Rollins as a heel is a hard role to do when he's such a good person. It worked and his career went places but now he has the chance to be a better version of Seth Rollins, his own version."

"I agree." Becky said. "He has time to really become the person he wants to be and I will support him as he walks this new path."

"A great partner he's found in you." Ron said patting her hand. "My grandson is very lucky."

"I am." Seth said sitting down behind Becky so she could lean into him.

"I feel like I am the lucky one." Becky said.

"We both are." Seth said wrapping his arms around her.

A flash went off and the looked up to see several people taking pictures so they smiled for a few.

"So has my grandpa been telling you stories about me?" Seth asked.

"Yes, he has plans to show me videos of young Seth wrestling Hulk Hogan and The Ultimate Warrior." Becky said.

"No." Seth said face palming.

"He was such a cute kid, always loved the spot light." Ron said.

"Still does." Becky teased.

"I forbid you from showing her those movies." Seth said.

"Sorry son, it's happening." Ron said. "Besides I've shared some with WWE for things they've done."

"Your mom has plans to show me your baby pics too." Becky said.

"What is with this family." Seth said making everyone laugh.

"You bring a girl home we have to embarrass you." Holly said. "Besides you were a cute baby."

"He's pretty cute now." Becky said making Seth smiles before he kissed her quickly.

After a ton of food they passed around presents and had a great time telling stories from last Christmases.

"When was your first Christmas here in the states?" Brandon asked.

"Me mom brought me to New York when I was seven." Becky said. "It was the best."

"New York at Christmas time is amazing." Seth said.

"For seven year old me it was a dream come true." Becky said.

"Are you close with your family?" Ron asked.

"I am." Becky said. "I was there yesterday until they sent me here."

"Did you have long here?" Ron asked.

"A few days, they saw I needed to be here so my brother Rich booked me a flight back and they sent me home." Becky said.

"That was nice of them." Holly said.

"They could see while I was physically there in every other way I was here." Becky said.

"Here is a good place to be." Seth said.

"As I said earlier I am happy you are both happy." Holly said. "You deserve it."

"Thanks mom." Seth said.

"Happiness can be such a rare thing to find, so hold it tight when you do because it will get you thought so much." Ron said softly.

"It will." Becky said. "Thank you all for letting me join your family today."

"You are part of this crazy bunch now." Seth said and Becky smiled.

After cleaning up everyone slowly left and then it was just Becky and Seth.

"We're stocked for left overs." Becky said.

"We are." Seth said. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired but very happy." She said. "Your family is amazing."

"As is yours." Seth said. "They gave me the perfect present." Becky smiled and kissed. "I have one more present for you." Seth said handing her a small wrapped box.

Becky smiled and tore the wrapping paper off and opened it. Inside was bracelet with a single silver heart on it.

"So you know my heart goes with you everywhere." Seth said slipping the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Becky said.

"You are most welcome." He said kissing her. "I am so glad I get to do this now."

"Me too." Becky said and they spent the rest of the evening making out on the sofa being happy.

December 26 2015

"Did you let work know you'reback?" Seth asked.

"Nope, I am officially on vacation until the third." Becky said. "Why do you want to get rid of me already?"

"Never." He said. "I love that you are here."

"Me too, but I can't lay around all week, I have to get some training in too." Becky said. "All the food yesterday totally through my carbs off."

"Don't worry, we'll get you back in shape starting tomorrow, today we veg." Seth said.

Becky nodded and snuggled into Seth.

"The world looks so beautiful when it snows but it's so cold." Becky said.

"It is." Seth said. "Are you cold?"

"A little." Becky said.

Seth smiled and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her.

"Better?" He asked.

"Getting there." She said. "One thing about Orlando that I like is the weather."

"Yes, we'll we get seasons here, not just summer." Seth said making her laugh.

"True." She said. "It's been nice seeing the different seasons change."

"Be glad yuo're not stuck out there like those poor saps." Seth said pointing to the television that was on low on some news program.

"True." Becky said feeling herself shiver just watching the video.

Seth smiled feeling her shiver and changed the channel to some football game.

"You don't kid do you?" He asked.

"Nope." She said. "I don't know football but watch away, I am okay just snuggling here with you."

Seth smiled and kissed the side of her head.

She dozed as he watched the game. The jet lag was catching up with her so he let her rest and was careful not to shout to load at the screen.

December 29 2015

"Good, now ten more." Seth said as Becky did chin ups at the gym.

She groaned but finished her set before jumping down and drinking some water.

"I feel like you enjoy adding things on just to drive me nuts." She said.

"I do." He said. "Makes you push yourself, it's how we grow."

"True." She said. "What's nexts?"

"Ten sets of ten burpees fallowed by ten box jumps fallowed by ten burpees." He said.

She got ready and he started her and she went to work knocking out the task.

"You do love speed." Seth said.

"I do." She said. "Lunch time?"

"Let's." Seth said and they going out the food the brought and dug in.

"You have a doctors appointment tomorrow right?" Becky asked as they ate.

"Yes, Brandon is going to take me." Seth said. "Calls it bro time."

"That's nice of him." Becky said. "I was thinking of doing some shopping and maybe picking up some pizza for dinner."

"Sounds good." He said.

After finishing they did a few more drills before calling it a day. Dinner came from their favorite Mexican place and after they curled up on the couch and watched a game.

December 31 2015

"What is this?" Becky asked when Seth handed her a long black garment bag.

"Well tonight is New Year's Eve and since we cannot go out dining and dancing, I thought we could stay in and do it." Seth said. "I picked out this dress when out with Brandon and thought we could dress up."

Becky smiled at the hopeful look in his face and leaned over and kissed him.

"Of course we can dress up." She said.

She unzipped the dress to reveal a beautiful white dress similar to the one she wore for the Slammy show.

"This is beautiful." She said. "And I have the right shoes for it."

"I can't wait to see you in it." He said.

"And I can't wait to see you in your suit." She said.

"I do look good in a suit." He said.

"You too." She agreed smiling. "If I am going to dress up I need to shower."

She walked away to the bathroom with her dress to get ready.

An hour later she emerged to candles lit everywhere and Seth dressed in an all black suit.

"Wow." Both said before smiling.

"Babe you look beautiful." Seth said.

"You look so Freaken handsome." Becky said smiling.

She walked over to him and he kissed her softly.

"This looks so amazing." She said. "And dinner smells amazing."

"Eggplant Parmigiana." He said.

"My favorite." She said smiling.

He walked her over to the set table as soft music played in the back ground.

"Yum." Becky said taking the first bite.

Seth smiled and they ate their dinner.

"It's been quite the year." Seth said.

"It has." Becky said. "And I feel things are only going to be so much better."

"They are." He said playing with her fingers.

Becky smiled and after finishing Seth pulled her up to dance.

"Careful with your knee." She said.

He smiled nodding pulling her to him and just holding her close.

"I am so glad you came into my life, you changed it and me while still allowing me to be me." He said.

"It works like that for me." She said. "I've never felt so drawn to a person, to want to be around someone so much it felt strange not to be."

"I am not sure when things changed from you being my best friend to more." He said.

"I feel we've always had a connection a chemistry that just flowed between us and now it feel so much more." Becky said. "I remember the moment for me when I felt things begin to change in how I felt for you."

"Really?" He asked.

"It was right after you were hurt." She said. "When you had to go back to the states I felt so torn and we talked all the time but when I heard you had to have surgery so fast I knew I had to be there. Holding your hand before you went in, you calling me cute and thinking my head was on fire."

"I feel like I will never live that down." He said chuckling.

"It was cute." She said.

"I remember waking up and seeing you asleep next to me and watching you, It was then that I felt we could be more." He said.

"So much more." She said looking up at him.

"I feel like we did things right, we became best friends before more." He said.

"We did." She said. "We didn't jump right in, we really got to know one another, learn about each other and just be friends."

"As much as I hate that I injured my knee I am thankful for it too." He said. "It's given me time to look at my life and see what I was missing and what I could have."

"Funny how things work." She said.

"I cannot wait to spend this next year and many, many more with you." He said.

"Me either." She said kissing him as things got more intense she pulled back slightly,

"No, we don't have to stop." Seth said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Your knee."

"My knee is okay and my doctor said it would be fine, just have to be careful, let you be on top." Seth said smiling.

Becky smiled and kissed him as he led her to the bedroom.

January 3 2016

"I can't believe you have to go already." Seth said.

"It's back to the grind." Becky said. "New year, newish fued and time to remind people who Becky Lynch is."

"She's my girlfriend." Seth said.

"I am." Becky said kissing him softly. "But I am the Divas Champion."

"Women's." Seth said.

"I am working on that." Becky said. "Besides it's a day trip, I'll be back tomorrow night for two days."

"I know." Seth said.

"So stop pouting." Becky said.

Seth chuckled and Becky finally walked into the airport to head to San Antonio Texas.

"There she is." Roman said.

"Hey." Becky said hugging him. "How was your holiday?"

"Things were great." Roman said. "Turns out Gelina wants to try for another baby so I am going to be a daddy again."

"Roman that is amazing" Becky said. "Turns out I'm in love with your best friend."

"Dean?" Roman said.

"Don't." Becky said.

"Just joking." Roman said as they loaded into the rental and headed out. "It's good see you happy and know he is happy too."

"Thanks." Becky said. "So how did she finally talk you into it?"

"We were watching Jojo open presents and she in heaven with her toys, she loves the Barbie box you sent here by the way."

"I am glad." Becky said.

"So after we got done Jojo ran off to play with her toys and she gave me one last present." Roman said. "Inside was a letter and Man is was beautiful and I just knew I couldn't deny here this, so we got a plan so hopefully soon our family will be growing."

"That is amazing." Becky said. "I do hope you get your addition."

"Thanks." Roman said. "You can tell Seth."

Becky smiled and she told him about her trip to Ireland and turning around and coming right back and he filled her in on Jojo visit from Santa.

January 4 2016

"Welcome back." Hunter said. "How was the Emerald Isle."

"Great." Becky said. "And your holiday?"

"Things were good." Hunter said. "Thursday in Loredo I want to go over the plans for this month and next."

"Is there a change?" Becky asked.

"Natalya needs some personal time so you won't be feuding with her." Hunter said. "But we have a plan I think you might like." Hunter said.

"Okay." Becky said. "Still Brie tonight?"

"Yes." Hunter said.

Becky nodded and headed to the locker room to get ready.

"Someone is in a good mood." Naomi said.

"Spill Becks, what up?" Charlotte asked.

"I had a good holiday." Becky said.

"Oh my goodness, she met a man." Charlotte said as Becky blushed confirming.

"Who?" Sasha said.

"Guys don't embarrass her." Tamina said. "Relationships are hard enough and with this schedule they can be a nightmare."

"She's right." Naomi said. "If you are seeing someone and you're happy be happy."

"Thanks." Becky said. "It's new and when I am ready I will share the details I will."

"Okay." Charlotte said.

"Hey Foxy do you know who I am sick of?" Brie asked.

"Who?" Alicia asked.

"Becky Lynch." Brie said as the crowd booed.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because she's annoying." Brie said. "She looks like a female leprechaun from the lucky charms box's and I can never understand her."

"It's because she is a leprechaun." Alicia said.

The crowd was not happy with Brie's bantering so Becky called for her music and went out to the ring with Charlotte.

"Brie, Brie, Brie." Becky said. "A leprechaun really?"

"If the shoe fits." Brie said.

"Well since I seem to have the gold it must be working." Becky said slapping her title that was strapped around her waist. "Tell me does it bother you that I won it from your sister and well she ran away crying."

"She did not." Brie said.

"Really?" Becky said. "Hey Charlotte you seen the other blow up twin lately?"

"Nope." Charlotte said. "You did pop her bubble after all."

"Sure did." Becky said. "Maybe I need to pop the other blow up doll."

"A world without blow up Bella dolls." Charlotte said. "Then maybe we could get some real competition."

"You want competition step in this ring." Brie said.

"Another fight." Becky said. "She wants me to beat her again."

"You did it so well." Charlotte said. "Tell me San Antonio do you want to see Becky pop the blow up Bella?"

The crowd began Daniel's 'yes' cheer and Becky smiled.

Brie was feeling fiesty tonight and Becky loved it. The match was good but Brie got over zelous and Becky picked up the win locking her in the dis-arm-her.

"Man that was fun." Brie said.

"It was." Becky said. "Fiesty Brie is fun to wrestle."

"It was a good match ladies." Hunter said.

After showering Becky bid the girls bye and caught a cab to the airport. Her flight was delayed an hour so she got some coffee and waited.

January 5 2016

Becky let herself in and saw Seth sleeping on the couch and smiled. She quickly changed into her favorite pajamas and joined him.

"Hey." Seth said sleepily.

"Hey." She said curling up to him. "My flight was delayed."

"I saw." Seth said.

"Sleep." Becky said kissing him softly before both were asleep again.

"Hey rockstar." Becky said walking into the gym where Seth was working out and kissing him quickly.

"Hey." Seth said.

"How is the knee?" She asked.

"Sore but I can move it a little more." He said.

"You have a check up soon right?" She asked.

"Next week in Birmingham." He said. "Tuesday."

"Cool, so I can fly up from New Orleans." She said.

"I'd like that." He said. "Where is Smackdown?"

"Lafayette." Becky said. "Then we have three live shows, Nashville, Lexington and Dayton before Raw in Columbus."

"All over the place." Seth said.

"We are." Becky said. "Smackdown is in Dayton but I am not scheduled for it so I was thinking of going down to Orlando early and getting some training in and thought maybe you'd like change of scene."

"I'd love to join you in Orlando." Seth said.

"Good." Becky said. "I have some news I didn't tell you when I got in."

"Oh." Seth said.

"Turns out Roman and Galina are going to have a baby this year, or that's the plan." Becky said.

"Wow, that is awesome." Seth said.

"No one else knows except us." Becky said.

"I won't tell." Seth said.

"He's also the only one at work that knows about us." Becky said. "I have a meeting with Hunter Thursday so I am going to tell him since I've been filmed a lot for you 24 special."

"You have." Seth said.

"Now back to training, I'm slacking." Becky said.

"You are." Seth said and Becky giggled before getting to work.


	8. Chapter8

January 5 2016

Becky let herself in and saw Seth sleeping on the couch and smiled. She quickly changed into her favorite pajamas and joined him.

"Hey." Seth said sleepily.

"Hey." She said curling up to him. "My flight was delayed."

"I saw." Seth said.

"Sleep." Becky said kissing him softly before both were asleep again.

"Hey rockstar." Becky said walking into the gym where Seth was working out and kissing him quickly.

"Hey." Seth said.

"How is the knee?" She asked.

"Sore but I can move it a little more." He said.

"You have a check up soon right?" She asked.

"Next week in Birmingham." He said. "Tuesday."

"Cool, so I can fly up from New Orleans." She said.

"I'd like that." He said. "Where is Smackdown?"

"Lafayette." Becky said. "Then we have three live shows, Nashville, Lexington and Dayton before Raw in Columbus."

"All over the place." Seth said.

"We are." Becky said. "Smackdown is in Dayton but I am not scheduled for it so I was thinking of going down to Orlando early and getting some training in and thought maybe you'd like change of scene."

"I'd love to join you in Orlando." Seth said.

"Good." Becky said. "I have some news I didn't tell you when I got in."

"Oh." Seth said.

"Turns out Roman and Galina are going to have a baby this year, or that's the plan." Becky said.

"Wow, that is awesome." Seth said.

"No one else knows except us." Becky said.

"I won't tell." Seth said.

"He's also the only one at work that knows about us." Becky said. "I have a meeting with Hunter Thursday so I am going to tell him since I've been filmed a lot for you 24 special."

"You have." Seth said.

"Now back to training, I'm slacking." Becky said.

"You are." Seth said and Becky giggled before getting to work.

January 7 2016

"How are things with you?" Hunter asked as they sat in an office at the arena in Laredo.

"Things are good." Becky said.

"Okay, so after your fued with Brie and if you retain your title you're going to fued with Naomi into Fastlane." Hunter said.

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Yes, it's going to set for some tentiion for B.A.D. and set up for a face off for who you'll face at Mania if you retain." Hunter said.

"I get to do Mania." Becky said.

"You do." Hunter said. "It will be a triple threat for a new mented WWE Women's Champship."

"No more Divas?" Becky asked.

"Nope." Hunter said.

"This is amazing." Becky said.

"But that has to stay under wraps." Hunter said.

"Can do." Becky said.

"So at Roadblock there will be two matches to determine who your opponents will be." Hunter said. "One member from B.A.D. and one from between Charlotte, Alicia and Natalya if she's back, if not we'll put Summer Rea in."

"Okay." Becky said. "This all sounds good."

"I am glad you like." Hunter said. "We really do believe in you and want to give you the best road."

"I am starting to believe it." Becky said. "There is something I feel you should know."

"Okay." Hunter said.

"Seth and I are together." Becky said.

"As in together, together?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, it's only be a few weeks but I know he's filming a 24 special and we've been filmed a lot so I wanted to let you know." Becky said.

"Okay." Hunter said. "Dating fellow wrestlers is not against the rules."

"I know." Becky said. "For a while when things started changing I worried about how it could effect work if things didn't work out, but then I saw how it could effect things if it did work out, so we've talked and he's out still so for now things are good, but when he comes back because he will be back we'll take things as they come."

"That is a good plan." Hunter said.

"Right now only Roman knows, the girls know I am seeing someone but not who." Becky said. "I know once it's out there is going to be like wild fire."

"With everyone here and the fans." Hunter said.

"Time for some tag team action." Becky said.

"I'm so ready." Charlotte said.

"Shall we go out to your music tonight?" Becky asked.

"Let's." Charlotte said.

The music man nodded and Charlotte's music hit and they went to the ring. Brie and Alicia were already waiting so the match got under way. Charlotte started the match with Alicia and they were both on fire. When needed she tagged Becky in and she took her turn with both Alicia and Brie. In the end it was Charlotte locking the figure eight in in Alicia and Becky putting Brie in the dis-arm-her that won the match.

"A double tap out nice." Hunter said.

"Thanks." Charlotte said.

"So this weekend do you guys want to do singles or tag." Hunter asked.

"I like tagging," Charlotte said. "Gives us more time to play."

"I love how she says play when it's fighting." Stephanie said.

"So tag Friday and Saturday and do singles on Sunday since we're heading into rumble." Hunter said.

"Okay." Becky said.

January 11 2016

"How many stitches did you get?" Hunter asked.

"Thirteen." Becky explained. "I hit the guard rail hard."

"I can see." He said looking st her arm. "So we'll have to put you off wrestling so this can heal."

"I understand." Becky said.

"I am still so sorry." Brie said. "I wasn't planning for the fan to push me."

"I know and it's okay." Becky said. "Things happen we are in the conflict business after all."

"We are." Hunter said. "Why don't you take this time to rest and we'll see how you are doing in Columbus."

"Okay." Becky said. "Am I not needed here tonight?"

"No, go rest." Hunter said. "We need you at 100 for Rumble."

"Okay." Becky said.

Seth had flown into Birmingham and was shocked to see Becky standing there waiting for him.

"Babe." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." She said. "Let's get your bag and head to the hotel.

He nodded and grabbed his things and they headed to the rental shop and picked up a car.

"So, you need to see this first." Becky said carefully taking her jacket off and showing him her arm.

"Damn." He said. "What happened."

"Brie and I were in a match, we planned a move where I was going to send her into the guard rail but some fan pushed her out of the way and I hit the rail instead cutting my arm open." She said.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked.

"Because you worry and I was going to see you today." She said. "It's thirteen stitches and some swelling and bruising."

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

He leaned down and carefully kissed her arm at the shoulder.

"Is that why you're here early?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I have the week off to heal, we'll see how I feel come Columbus." Becky said. "Hunter wants me healed for Rumble."

"Me too." He said.

"I'll be okay, Brie feels bad but honestly it wasn't her fault, the fan got involved and well it happened." She said.

"I still don't like you being in pain." He said.

"Well I've watched you be in pain for months now." She said. "You survived and so will I."

January 12 2016

"Hey doc." Seth when Dr. Colter came into the room.

"Mr. Rollins and guest." Dr. Colter said.

"My girlfriend Becky Lynch." Seth said.

"Hello." Becky said from the corner.

"Hello." He said and got into the exam with Seth. He did some testing and Becky played on her phone answering questions when asked.

"Well we're just over two months and things are looking good." Dr. Colter said. "You can began exercising with it again but be smart. Know your limits and don't push until you feel you can. You're healing nicely and I'd like to not see you back here because you hurt yourself."

"I'll be good." Seth said.

"He won't push himself, coming back is to important." Becky said.

"She's right." Seth said. "I'll go slow, lord knows that pop and shock freaked me out."

"You're going to hit times where things will feel weird and different." Dr. Colter said. "If something feels wrong that is when you see your doctor in Iowa and we'll talk."

"Okay." Seth said.

"But good job letting your body heal." Dr. Colter said. "I know you want to be back by Mania so make sure you still listen to your body, you'll know when you're ready to take on gearing up."

Seth nodded and they headed back to the hotel.

January 14 2016

They arrived back in Iowa yesterday and Becky noticed her arm felt weird. When she woke this morning it was very swollen and full of pus.

"It looks like an infection has settled into your wound." The doctor as the ER said. "We'll need to drain in and clean it before stitching it back up."

"Okay." Becky said.

She laid in the exam bed with Seth holding her hands as the doctors and nurses numbed her arm and then went to work. She felt the pressure and felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"You can do this." Seth said.

Becky didn't say anything or move, she felt if she did she would scream. So she worked on controlling her breathing while the doctors worked.

"Okay we're done." The doctor said. "We've put some antibiotics in the wound after cleaning out the cavity and it looks good."

"Okay." Becky said.

"Lay here and relax a bit, then we're dress it and you can go." He said. "Great job not moving, I know it hurt."

He left and Seth pressed his lips to Becky's fourhead.

"Did you know you are the bravest person I know?" He asked.

Becky smiled and squeezed his hand.

January 18 2016

"How is the arm?" Hunter asked.

"My doctor says the infection is just about gone and I should be ready by rumble." Becky said.

"She'll be cleared." The trainer said.

"That's good." Hunter said. "Since you are not cleared for Raw or Smackdown we're going to have you head to Orlando and join the press there."

"Okay." Becky said. "Seth and I were planning to head down tomorrow since I wasn't scheduled for Smackdown this week."

"Well then the plan works." Hunter said. "Stephanie is there and you will have to meet with her to go over what you need to do."

"Okay." Becky said. "I should go check in with the girls."

Hunter nodded and Becky walked back to the locker room.

"Oh my." Brie said. "Your arm is still bandaged."

"It got infected, they had to open it and clean it, but I'll be ready for rumble." Becky said.

"Ouch." Brie said. "I still feel so bad."

"It wasn't your fault." Becky said. "We're in the contact business it's going to happen."

She filled the other girls in on her arm.

"So what are you going to do?" Naomi asked.

"Press for Rumble in Orlando." Becky said.

"But you'll be able to compete right?" Charlotte said.

"I will." Becky said. "I'd go out there and fight tonight but they want to make sure it's fully healed and I've trained some with it."

"Understandable." Naomi said.

"So remember when I told you girls I was seeing someone?" Becky said.

"Yes." They all said.

"Well it will more then likely come out this week so I wanted to let you know it's Seth Rollins." Becky said.

"I should've figured that out." Charlotte said. "You go to Iowa on your days off."

"I do." Becky said. "We didn't officially get together until Christmas but we're together."

"We're you in Ireland for Christmas?" Sasha asked.

"My family saw my mind was in Iowa and they sent me home." Becky said. "Got in a little after one Christmas morning."

"How sweet." Naomi said. "If you are happy then I am happy."

"Thanks." Becky said.

January 20 2016

"So that was nuts." Becky said coming from an autograph signing with Seth at Toys R Us.

"It was." Seth said. "I didn't think news of us dating would spread that fast."

"I knew it would." Becky said. "For the most part everyone is happy for us."

"Good." Seth said. "Joshy is due in later this afternoon and then the hard training begins."

"I can't wait." Becky said. "My arm feels whole again and I am ready to put it through it's paces."

"And I am ready to work on a rehab plan." Seth said.

"As long as you go slow." Becky said. "You heard your fans they want you back in that ring."

"I promise I will not push myself until I know my knee can handle it." Seth said.

"Good." Becky said. "Shall we order take out?"

"Yes, I am starving." Seth said.

January 21 2015

"She has quite the arsenal of moves." Joshy said.

"She does and I can counter many of them but I want to work on her Yes lock." Becky said. "I have an idea but it needs work."

"Then let's get to it." Joshy said.

She showed him how to lock the move in and she began seeing how to counter it. After about ten tries she managed and was proud of herself.

"Good job babe." Seth said.

"If I leave myself in the move to long it hurts me arm and that could leave me vulnerable." Becky said.

"It can." Joshy said. "We'll rest your arm for today and work on it some tomorrow, we don't want to over do it."

Becky agreed and they focused else were and she felt more ready for Rumble.

January 24 2016

"You sure know how to break the internet." Naomi said coming into the locker room.

"She's right." Alicia said. "But it's a cute pic."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"So things are good?" Charlotte asked.

"Thins are good." Becky said. "He's knee is recovering nicely, he started rehabbing and I got some training in for today."

"Who was the man with you." Sasha asked.

"JoshyG." Becky said. "He's a trainer and good friend of Seth's. He's been helping Seth train me and get me ring ready."

"You have been looking more chiseled." Sasha said.

"CrossFit is no joke." Becky said. "But I love it and so does Seth so we get to do it together."

"You train together a lot?" Alicia asked.

"Whenever we can." Becky said. "Since he's been a light workouts he's been more focused on me, pushing me to be better. Plus we both like fitness so it helps."

"That's good." Brie said. "I train with Daniel."

"How is he feeling." Becky asked.

"He has good days and bad." Brie said.

"And Nikki?" Charlotte asked.

"She's recovering nicely." Brie said.

"Make sure you tell her when she's ready to come back and needs some help training to let me know, I'll put her through a workout." Becky said.

"I'll let her know." Brie said.

"That looks familiar." Hunter said seeing Becky in her ring gear.

"I should she stole it from me." Seth said coming in.

"SummerSlam." Hunter said.

"Yes." Becky said. "But I make it look better."

"She does." Seth said. "Good luck, have fun."

"Thanks." Becky said kissing him quickly before going out to the ring.

Tonight it would just be her and Brie, no partners or friends were allowed. Unlike Seth's white SummerSlam hers was shorts. But the top matched his just in her size.

"And there we have our Divas Champion paying tribute to her boyfriend Seth Rollins who is recovering from a knee injury that happened last November." John said.

"I talked to her earlier today and she says she is ready for Brie tonight, says tonight Brie Mode loses an arm and joins her sister in the inactive list." Bryon said.

"She is Straight Fire." John said.

"One thing I have noticed is Becky Lynch is full of charm and ready to disarm." Michael said.

"And here is her next victim." John said as Brie made her way to the ring.

The match was intense and both were going at it.

"Brie locked Becky in her own dis-arm-her." Michael said as they watched Becky flip and get out and then she began doing Yes kicks on Brie making the crowd go crazy. Brie manage to recover some but Becky was really moving. Brie managed to lock in her Yes lock and Becky surprised her by escaping and locking the move in on her making her tap.

"Brie Bella is tapping to to her own Yes Lock that Becky Lynch applied to her." Michael said.

"She is really the Submission Magician." John said.

"She managed to not only escape her own dis-arm-her when Brie applied it, but I thought for sure she would have to tap to the Yes Lock but she found a way out of it." Byron said.

"That she did and she is still our Divas Champion." Michael said as Becky celebrated in the ring.

"This bag of tricks keeps growing." Stephanie said.

"It always will." Becky said.

"Good." Hunter said. "That was amazing."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"I am glad to see your training has paid off." Stephanie said.

"Did you tell Naomi about the new storyline." Becky asked.

"No you get that honor." Hunter said.

"Thank you." Becky said.

"Damn girl, you really are the Submission macigian." Tamina said.

"I try." Becky said.

"So what's next?" Sasha asked.

"Well tomorrow I start a feud with Naomi." Becky said.

"Me." Naomi said.

"Management has noticed our matches and think we can really do the women's division justice." Becky said. "We'll be feuding into Fastlane."

"That will be great." Naomi said.

"I think we could make it match of the night." Becky said. "It's going to take all of us though, because our feud will begin to divide Team B.A.D."

"We figured it was coming." Sasha said.

"It should be a good month." Becky said.

"What about Mania, it's coming." Charlotte asked.

"Right now those storylines are up in the air, the out come all depends on how this feud goes and the winner." Becky said.

"So then we rock it." Tamina said. "We make all our matches on Raw, on Smackdown and at live events the must see matches. "You two will blow up Fastlane and we'll make Mania women's night."

Everyone agreed and Becky showered and changed and went to find Seth.

"That was a good rumble." Seth said to Roman.

"Thanks." Roman said. "Now her match was match of the night."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"The Submission Magician is right." Roman said.

"Between him and Joshy I gets a lot of work learning the ins and outs of submissions." Becky said.

"It's all her, she has the drive to put in the work, it's crazy how much she trains and thinks about her matches and promos." Seth said.

"It's why she's a champion." Roman said. "You ready to head to Miami?"

"Just need to grab my bag." Becky said.

"Then hop to it women." Roman teased and Becky laughed.

January 25 2016

"You look beautiful." Seth said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "I had a photo shoot this morning for Muscle and Fitness Her."

"That's cool." Seth said.

"It was fun and I got to talk about my journey and what I want to see happen here in wwe, what my dreams are." Becky said.

"Hey you two." Hunter said coming in.

"What's up." Seth asked.

"So Naomi got food poisoning last night so she won't be here, so tonight the New Day asked if they could throw you a party in ring to celebrate your win." Hunter said. "Thought maybe we could have them ask who you want to face next."

"Okay." Becky said.

The New Day were in the ring.

"So last night at the Royal Rumble there were matches to our left and matches to our right." Kofi said.

"But the match of the night, was it Dean Ambrose retaining his title?" Woods asked.

"No, was it the 30 man royal rumble which Triple H won?" Big E asked.

"No, was it us retaining our title against the Usos again?" Kofi asked.

"No, I believe and I think these people might agree it was the Submission Magician Becky Lynch vs Brie Bella for the Divas Titles." Woods said and the crowd cheered.

"Oh yeah they agree." Kofi said.

"You know what we should do." Big E asked.

"What's that?" Kofi asked.

"We should bring her down here and celebrate." Big E said and the crowd cheered.

"How do you know she wants to celebrate with us?" Kofi asked just as Becky's music hit and she appeared at the top of the ramp.

Becky walked to the ring and shower off her title before grabbing a mic.

"Boys." She said.

"Wow." Woods said.

"What is it?" Big E asked.

"She looks so magical y'all." Woods said.

"Almost like it should be raining four leaf clovers." Kofi said and four leaf clover confetti began falling all over the arena.

"Nice." Becky said. "Everyone needs some Irish luck."

"We do." Kofi said. "So last night your match was match of the night."

"It was." Becky said proudly.

"The Submission Magician." Big E said as the crowd began to chant it over and over.

"Thank you." Becky said.

"Man the accent I love it." Woods said.

"Breathe man, she's taken." Kofi said and the crowd chanted Rollins making Becky blush.

"Now, now don't embarrass her." Woods said. "We got some questions for her."

"You're right, you're right." Kofi said.

"Question one, how does one become the Submission Magician?" Woods asked.

"Ones works hard, looks at the in, outs and counters to the submission in question and has her trainer lock her in over and over until she can counter it." Becky said.

"I see." Big E said.

"Second question how much time does one spend training?" Kofi asked.

"I train everyday, I may take a day off here or there but I don't like being still so I train." Becky said.

"Doesn't seem like it would leave time for a love life." Big E said.

"You forget she's dating The Man Seth Rollins he trains hard too." Kofi said.

"Does he train you?" Big E asked.

"He is one of those who trains me." Becky said.

"Okay finale question who is next?" Woods as as a picture appeared on screen of all the women in the division.

"So many choices and so many worthy of a shot at this title but I think my next opponent is a women from right up the road in Orlando." Becky said as slowly women began disappearing from the picture until only Naomi was left.

"Naomi." New Day said and Becky nodded.

"See I like what Naomi brings to the table, I beat Sasha for the NXT title just a little bit ago so I know I can beat her and Tamina isn't cleared by medical to wrestle so I think it's time Naomi stepped up, stepped in and we fought." Becky said.

"Great job guys." Hunter said.

New Day left and Becky walked over to where Seth sat.

"Since Naomi needs time to recover we're going to begin building the feud with the other girls on Smackdown." Hunter said.

"Am I needed?" Becky asked.

"No and if you want for live events Saturday and Sunday you can wrestle Brie." Hunter said.

"Sounds good." Becky said. "Saturday is Mobile, Sunday it Huntsville and Monday is Birmingham."

"Right." Hunter said.

"I'll be there and ready." Becky said.

"Good, enjoy your time off." Hunter said and Becky walked back to the locker room to change.

"You and me this weekend." Becky told Brie.

"Cool." Brie said.


	9. Chapter-9

January 25 2016

"You look beautiful." Seth said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "I had a photo shoot this morning for Muscle and Fitness Her."

"That's cool." Seth said.

"It was fun and I got to talk about my journey and what I want to see happen here in wwe, what my dreams are." Becky said.

"Hey you two." Hunter said coming in.

"What's up." Seth asked.

"So Naomi got food poisoning last night so she won't be here, so tonight the New Day asked if they could throw you a party in ring to celebrate your win." Hunter said. "Thought maybe we could have them ask who you want to face next."

"Okay." Becky said.

The New Day were in the ring.

"So last night at the Royal Rumble there were matches to our left and matches to our right." Kofi said.

"But the match of the night, was it Dean Ambrose retaining his title?" Woods asked.

"No, was it the 30 man royal rumble which Triple H won?" Big E asked.

"No, was it us retaining our title against the Usos again?" Kofi asked.

"No, I believe and I think these people might agree it was the Submission Magician Becky Lynch vs Brie Bella for the Divas Titles." Woods said and the crowd cheered.

"Oh yeah they agree." Kofi said.

"You know what we should do." Big E asked.

"What's that?" Kofi asked.

"We should bring her down here and celebrate." Big E said and the crowd cheered.

"How do you know she wants to celebrate with us?" Kofi asked just as Becky's music hit and she appeared at the top of the ramp.

Becky walked to the ring and shower off her title before grabbing a mic.

"Boys." She said.

"Wow." Woods said.

"What is it?" Big E asked.

"She looks so magical y'all." Woods said.

"Almost like it should be raining four leaf clovers." Kofi said and four leaf clover confetti began falling all over the arena.

"Nice." Becky said. "Everyone needs some Irish luck."

"We do." Kofi said. "So last night your match was match of the night."

"It was." Becky said proudly.

"The Submission Magician." Big E said as the crowd began to chant it over and over.

"Thank you." Becky said.

"Man the accent I love it." Woods said.

"Breathe man, she's taken." Kofi said and the crowd chanted Rollins making Becky blush.

"Now, now don't embarrass her." Woods said. "We got some questions for her."

"You're right, you're right." Kofi said.

"Question one, how does one become the Submission Magician?" Woods asked.

"Ones works hard, looks at the in, outs and counters to the submission in question and has her trainer lock her in over and over until she can counter it." Becky said.

"I see." Big E said.

"Second question how much time does one spend training?" Kofi asked.

"I train everyday, I may take a day off here or there but I don't like being still so I train." Becky said.

"Doesn't seem like it would leave time for a love life." Big E said.

"You forget she's dating The Man Seth Rollins he trains hard too." Kofi said.

"Does he train you?" Big E asked.

"He is one of those who trains me." Becky said.

"Okay finale question who is next?" Woods as as a picture appeared on screen of all the women in the division.

"So many choices and so many worthy of a shot at this title but I think my next opponent is a women from right up the road in Orlando." Becky said as slowly women began disappearing from the picture until only Naomi was left.

"Naomi." New Day said and Becky nodded.

"See I like what Naomi brings to the table, I beat Sasha for the NXT title just a little bit ago so I know I can beat her and Tamina isn't cleared by medical to wrestle so I think it's time Naomi stepped up, stepped in and we fought." Becky said.

"Great job guys." Hunter said.

New Day left and Becky walked over to where Seth sat.

"Since Naomi needs time to recover we're going to begin building the feud with the other girls on Smackdown." Hunter said.

"Am I needed?" Becky asked.

"No and if you want for live events Saturday and Sunday you can wrestle Brie." Hunter said.

"Sounds good." Becky said. "Saturday is Mobile, Sunday it Huntsville and Monday is Birmingham."

"Right." Hunter said.

"I'll be there and ready." Becky said.

"Good, enjoy your time off." Hunter said and Becky walked back to the locker room to change.

"You and me this weekend." Becky told Brie.

"Cool." Brie said.

January 30 2016

"What is this?" Becky asked waking to Seth setting a small wrapped box on her stomach.

"Well it just happens to be a birthday present for my girlfriend." He said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She said sitting up and kissing him. "Can I open it?"

"Of course." He said and she eagerly opened it to reveal a velvet box. As she opened it she smiled seeing the Pearl Jam guitar pick necklace inside.

"This is amazing." She said. "Thank you."

"I know they are your favorite band." He said.

"They are." She said.

"There is one more surprise under the necklace." He said.

She smiled and pulled the cardboard out and dropped the box.

"No way." She said.

"Yes, this is their first concert and we got VIP tickets and passes." He said.

"This is amazing." She said kissing him. "I love you."

"And I love you." He said kissing her.

"I know how I want to spend my birthday." She said.

"Oh?" He questioned.

"Yes, right here in this bed with you." She said pulling him to her and kissing him.

February 1 2016

"Hey I got you this." Charlotte said holding up a chocolate cupcake with a lit candle on it.

Becky smiled as the girls sang her happy birthday and she blew out the candle.

"So how was the actual day?" Sasha asked.

"It was amazing." Becky said smiled.

"What did Seth get you?" Tamina asked.

"This necklace." She said touching her guitar pick necklace.

"Pearl Jam?" Tamina said.

"Her favorite band." Charlotte said.

"Awe." Tamina said.

"And VIP tickets and passes to their first concert in April." Becky said.

"Dude did things right." Sasha said.

"He did." Becky said. "It was a really, really great day."

"How are you feeling?" Becky asked Naomi.

"Good." Naomi said. "Ready to get this storyline hoppin."

"Good." Becky said. "We got 21 days to make Fastlane another stepping stone for our division."

"Let's do it then." Naomi said and they went over the plans and how to best get the rivalry moving and both felt it was good. Tamina was still not cleared for in ring actions but she could be used as a distraction and Sasha was always ready for mischief. Once they liked the plan they went over it with Stephanie who agreed it would be perfect and play well to Team B.A.D. It also meant Becky and Charlotte would going to be taking a beating or two, but it would be a good month of rivalries that would explode after Fastlane into Roadblock and Mania.

"You ready?" Hunter asked as Becky snapped her belt on back stage.

"I am." Becky said.

"I'd say have fun but seeing as what they're about to do." Hunter said.

"It's cool, we all have to take the beatings, it's my turn." Becky said.

Her music started and she walked out on stage and began walking to the ring when Naomi, Sasha and Tamina bull rushed her from behind and there in the entry ramp they gave her a beating to the boos of the crowd.

After they walked to the back Becky managed to stand up and walked to the back and sat down.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"I'm good." Becky said. "Just a bit sore."

"But it looked good." Stephanie said "And people in social media are already talking about it."

"That's what we want." Becky said. "We need to get the fans involved."

After some more talk she walked back to the locker room and changed. She waited for Roman to finish and he drove her to the airport. She was heading back to Iowa and ready for a break until she needed to report to Vancouver Washington for a live event on Sunday.

February 2 2016

There was still snow on the ground as Becky made her way to Seth's house just after one in the morning. Her plane had been delayed five hours so she was late getting in. She saw the television lights coming through the window and smiled. When she came in she saw Seth asleep on the couch. She quickly stripped down and walked over lying down next to him.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hi." She said kissing him softly. "Sleep."

She settled next to him and he covered her with the blanket and they slept on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hi." Seth said when Becky finally woke around seven.

"Hi." She smiled before leaning up and kissing him. "Sorry I was so late getting in."

"It's cool." He said. "Flights get delayed."

"They do." Becky said. "How was your appointment?"

"Things are doing good." He said. "I can step up my training."

"That's great." Becky said. "I know the slowness is killing you."

"It is." Seth said. "Mania is two months."

"It is." Becky said. "Is Joshy able to come in and help you?"

"He'll be here Thursday." Seth said.

"Good." Becky said. "I have to fly to Vancouver Saturday."

"The west coast." Seth said.

"I have a live event Sunday and then we head to Seattle." Becky said.

"I saw Raw last night, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Stiff but okay." She said. "We're trying to really get this feud moving so we can have things explode more for Roadblock and Mania."

"I get it." He said. "It was hard to watch but I get it's the nature of the job."

"It is." Becky said. "So how about you eat and we head to the gym."

"Okay." He said knowing she didn't like to eat before working out.

February 4 2016

"Man, I get picked up by Brollins." Joshy said.

"Brollins?" Seth said confused.

"It's the couple name we've been given on Social Media." Becky said hugging Joshy.

"So are we ready to work out." Joshy asked.

"We are." Seth said and they headed to his gym.

WWE was filming a lot of Seth lately and Becky after she finished sat down and watched Seth work through some moves with Joshy.

"He's getting stronger." The producer said.

"He is." Becky said.

"Can you tell us about his Rebuild, Redesign, Reclaim?" The producer asked.

"It's about him coming back from his knee injury." Becky said. "He's has to rebuild his knee, he's had to redesign how he operates and well he still has a lot to reclaim but I have no doubts about that."

"Do you feel he's stronger this time?" She was asked.

"I think so." Becky said. "Our experiences always make us stronger when we learn from them and he's learned a lot."

She looked over at where Seth finished some chin up and just whistled making him laugh and smiled.

"Damn babe." Becky said.

"Do I need to give you two some time?" Joshy joked making them laugh.

February 6 2016

Becky woke to her phone ringing so she untangled herself from Seth and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Sorry I forget the time difference." Hunter said.

"It's fine, what's going on?" Becky asked.

"I wanted to let you know you aren't needed in Vancouver tomorrow just Seattle for Raw." Hunter said.

"What's going on?" Becky asked. "Is Brie okay?"

"She is, but we just learned Daniel has to retire." Hunter said.

"What?" Becky said shocked and Hunter filled her in.

"We're going to do Raw a little different this Monday." Hunter said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Becky said.

"It's early, what's going on?" Seth asked.

"Daniel's been forced into early retirement because of medical issues." Becky said.

"What?" Seth said sitting up and Becky filled him in on what she knew.

"So I am not needed for Sunday and Monday is going to be different then normal." Beckt said.

"Oh my." Seth said.

"I knew he wasn't doing well but I never thought this." She said.

Seth held her for awhile both knowing in this industry things could go wrong faster then anyone could know.

February 8 2016

Walking into the arena Becky felt sadness all around her. Everyone was still in shock at what was happening and unsure what to say.

"Hey Becky." Daniel said.

"Hey." Becky said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." He said. "I think everyone here thinks I am dying."

"Does feel a bit of a wake." Becky said. "It's sad what's happening but your life is far from over."

"You're right." Daniel said.

"Can we sit and talk for a moment?" Becky asked.

"Sure." Daniel said and they sat on some equipment boxes.

"So I realized many do not know a lot about me." Becky said.

"Thst's true." Daniel said.

"So I started wrestling when I was fifteen." Becky said. "Now I wasn't the best but I loved it. When I came of age I travelled to Canada and wrestled there and the to Japan."

"Wow." Daniel said.

"It's where I met Natty, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens." Becky said. "After that I was in Germany when I was injured."

"You?" Daniel asked.

"I was doing my Bexploder move when the girl landed on me head." Becky said. "At the time it started causing headaches and problems with my vision and hearing. So I went home to recover and learned I could have permanent damage to my eighth cranial nerve and me doctors told me I shouldn't be wrestling anymore."

"But you are here now." Daniel said as Brie walked up and sat next to Daniel.

"I know, but I listened to the doctors and I stopped wrestling. I let my mom push me way from it with her worry and so I did other jobs and went to college." Becky said.

"How did you get back here?" He asked.

"This business was in me blood." Becky said. "I had stepped away for over seven years when I decided it was time to see if I could come back. Me doctors cleared me to return so I began my journey back and it's been a long tough road and I know that is what you are facing right now. You are unsure what's next after all this has been your life."

"It has." Daniel said.

"I know it's not the same as getting in the ring and fighting but there are many things you can still do around this industry if you want, but see this grind does not leave us much time to do anything so now you have the time to relax, to think and figure out what is next, do odd hobbies, take up something new, grow a garden. Our journeys come to ends all the time and now a new one can begin."

"You're right." Daniel said.

"Plus you have so many things to live for and many more adventures to have." Becky said. "There might even be a day when you can step into that ring again and if that day comes I'll be there cheering, but for now just breath, grow a beard and find some fun things to do."

Both laughed at her beard comment and she smiled.

"Don't let the darkness consume you, let the light in and look for a new dream." Becky said.

"Thanks." Daniel said.

"Good luck." Becky said. "That's from me and Seth."

"How is he doing?" Daniel asked.

"He's starting to train with his knee more so we're hoping for a Mania return." Becky said. "If not as soon as possible."

"I am rooting for him." Daniel said.

"Thanks." Becky said hugging him and Brie before walking to the locker room.

Tonight she only had a backstage interview with Renee and once it was done she was heading to LA for a photo shoot for Women's Health and Beauty. It would take a day to do but she was excited to take part in the magazine.

February 9 2016

"So Becky what is your ultimate dream in wwe?" Sara Cope the interviewer asked.

"Honestly I have so many goals, but the ultimate dream is to be the main event at WrestleMania." She said.

"Wow." Sara said.

"I get it's a big dream but I believe we can do it." Becky said.

"So as you work for the dream, what are some of the goals?" Sara asked.

"Well my first goal is to get the Divas Division changed to the Women's division." Becky said.

"So no more divas title?" Sara asked.

"Nope, a WWE Women's Title." Becky said. "We want to be superstars just like the guys."

"Sounds good." Sara said. "Now how do you maintain a personal life outside of the busy schedule you work?"

"I got lucky there." Becky said. "I have a great boyfriend. He knows and supports all I am doing. He understands my drive to go into the gym and work out for hours on end, the need to sit in front of s mirror or him and practice promos so I get better at them. But he also helps me shut off the WWE in me, to just be in the moment with him."

"The him is WWE's Seth Rollins." Sara said.

"That is him." Becky said. "He's recovering from a knee injury right now."

"So tell us about your diet." Sara said.

"Well I am a vegetarian." Becky said. "I like to eat local and organic and traveling so much allows me to explore what each town offers."

"How does the work with who you travel with?" Sara asked.

"Right now I travel with Roman Reigns and he understands my need to stop here and there, he also likes stopping." Becky said. "I also make sure I know where I need to stop and I know if the schedule is to packed to stop I make sure I have the food I need with me."

"How do you get the right amount of sleep?" Sara asked.

"There are days where I don't so I catch up while Roman is driving, used to be while Seth was driving and in my days off. We need sleep to recover after all we put our bodies through." Becky said. "Just like eating right and drinking plenty of water, getting a good amount of sleep, it all keeps you going and being healthy."

"So what forms of fitness are you into?" Sara asked.

"My number one thing I love is CrossFit." Becky said. "There are so many different things to do with it that my workouts never get routine or boring. I am always challenging myself and I feel it really gets me ring ready."

"Are there other things you do?" Sara asked.

"Yoga, it helps with my flexibility and breathing." Becky said. "Most of my warm ups and warm downs are yoga stretches and poses. It helps get me ready and helps me calm after a workout."

"Do you have a trainer?" Sara asked.

"Yes, WWE provides trainers to help us with conditioning and keep us healthy, but I have JoshyG from Paradiso CrossFit in Venice, California and of course Seth Rollins who is CrossFit Jesus. So between all three I am in good hands." Becky said.

"Let's talk about beauty." Sara said.

"Okay." Becky said.

"Make up or no make up?" Sara asked.

"So when I am working it's make up. We're on camera and in front of people so make up is needed. Now I am not good at putting in on, so we have a great team of artist backstage who do wonders. Most of the time I am just bare and I am okay like that. I sweat a lot considering I spend a good amount of time in a gym." Becky said with a giggle.

"Okay, so what's a night time routine?" Sara asked.

"Well most days I don't have a night to have a routine, so after each show I shower, wash my face with the soap the make up artist recommended and use the moisturizer she did as well. So far things have been good and I okay with it." Becky said.

"Sounds reasonable." Sara said.

"Now a big part of beauty is inner beauty which means confidence and self esteem." Sara said.

"I find I struggle with those like any other person out there." Becky said. "But I've learned a lot lately to believe in me self, to know I can do it. So both grow daily and there are days with set backs but it means I need to learn what is setting me back and how to over come it. Mental health is just if not more important then physical health. I have a great group of people I can talk to backstage, friends and family. Seth also understands a lot of what I am going through so I lean on him when I need to as he does me when he needs too."

"Wow." Sara said.

"The one lesson I keep with me is every loss is an opportunity to learn and grow and that is how I do things. Sure I win a lot but I also lose and those are the times I have to pick me self up by the boot straps, dust me self off and go again." Becky said.

"That is amazing advice and I am sure millions out there when they read it will agree." Sara said. "Thank you for joining us today."

"Thanks for having me." Becky said.

After wrapping things up she caught a flight back to Iowa and smiled seeing Seth waiting for her.

"Hi." She said as he hugged her.

"Hi." He said leaning down and kissing her. "You look tired."

"I am." She said yawning.

"Let's get you fed and to bed." He said loading her bag into the back as she climbed into the car.

"How is your knee?" She asked.

"Sore but good." He said. "But man I am starting to feel like myself again."

"Thst's amazing." She said. "I talked with Daniel, told him my story, I think it helped him."

"That's amazing babe." He said. "I know it was a hard spot in your life, but it also made you stronger."

"It did." Becky said. "I really hope he gets better, he may not get to come back like I did, but if he can be healthy and have an amazing life with Brie then that is what I want for him."

"Me too." He said.

"Where is Joshy?" Becky asked.

"At home cooking the pizzas we got." Seth said. "And yes I got you that vegetarian one you like."

"Thanks." Becky said. "Sounds good."

"How was your shoot?" He asked.

"Good, it's funny to me still when people ask about my fitness routine or diet." Becky said.

"With what we do those questions won't go away." Seth said.

"I know and I am okay with that." Becky said. "I talked about CrossFit and you and Joshy training me."

"Good." Seth said.

"Did you burn the pizza?" Seth teased.

"No but a slice of pepperoni fell off the pizza and it burned on the bottom of the stove." Joshy said.

"Ahh." Seth said.

Becky just chuckled and dished herself up a slice of pizza.

"This looks so good." She said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Joshy said.

"Someone talked about you in her interview." Seth said.

"Me, really?" Joshy asked as they dished up and sat at the table.

"Sara the reporter asked me who trains me, so I told them you along with Seth and the guys from WWE." Becky said. "I did mention Paradiso too."

"Cool." Joshy said.

After eating Becky went to shower and sleep while the guys played video games.

February 11 2016

After a long day at the gym they were finally home relaxing and catching up on Smackdown.

"How come you aren't on Smackdown?" Joshy asked.

"They are building the other women's feud up on Smackdown so after Fastlane which is on the 21st this month things can explode leading to Roadblock and Mania." Becky said. "I am sure once the feud explodes after Fastlane I'll be on both shows again."

"Interesting." Joshy said.

"They have a lot of talent and only five hours a week to really show them, so if they want to build things up they need to really give storylines air time." Seth said. "If she was there it would pull the focus off the other girls when it needs to be on them."

"I get it." Joshy said.

"It's a balancing act and since we're trying to break the Divas mold we need to use all the time we got and use all the women, that is why you see Summer Rea getting back into the mix with Natty." Becky said.

"I can say this, there has been a lot more talk around the women's division at the gym lately." Joshy said. "Seeing what you ladies can do makes others want to do more, push themselves past what they thought they could do."

"It's a women's revolution everywhere." Seth said.

"It is." Becky said.

"So if you make it to Mania as Champion who do you ideally want to face?" Joshy asked.

"They'd all be great opponents but in this triple threat I'd like to face Charlotte and Sasha." Becky said.

"Why?" Joshy asked.

"Well we all came up from NXT together and I feel it would be a fitting thing for the revolution we started." Becky said. "I've beaten both and both have beaten me and I know we can all put on a show that everyone will remember."

"It should be interesting." Seth said.

"It should." Joshy agreed. "Where is Raw this week?"

"Anaheim." Becky said.

"My neck of the words." Joshy said.

"Ya." Becky said. "I leave tomorrow."

"Do you have a live events?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Becky said. "Las Angeles and Long Beach."

"Where is Fastlane?" Joshy asked.

"Cleveland." Seth said.

"Do you feel prepared to face Naomi?" Joshy asked. "I know you've been working on you cardio more."

"I have been because Naomi is fast and I have to keep up." Becky said. "I do need to work on her submission."

"Her's is a spider twist right?" Seth asked.

"Yes and it has a few variations, best best is to not get in the position to have it locked in, but it can be countered, I just need to work on it." Becky said.

"Okay, so when you get back Tuesday we can start prepping." Joshy said.

"Cool." Becky said.

(Review below)


	10. Chapter10

February 11 2016

After a long day at the gym they were finally home relaxing and catching up on Smackdown.

"How come you aren't on Smackdown?" Joshy asked.

"They are building the other women's feud up on Smackdown so after Fastlane which is on the 21st this month things can explode leading to Roadfblock and Mania." Becky said. "I am sure once the feud explodes after Fastlane I'll be on both shows again."

"Interesting." Joshy said.

"They have a lot of talent and only five hours a week to really show them, so if they want to build things up they need to really give storylines air time." Seth said. "If she was there it would pull the focus off the other girls when it needs to be on them."

"I get it." Joshy said.

"It's a balancing act and since we're trying to break the Divas mold we need to use all the time we got and use all the women, that is why you see Summer Rea getting back into the mix with Natty." Becky said.

"I can say this, there has been a lot more talk around the women's division at the gym lately." Joshy said. "Seeing what you ladies can do makes others want to do more, push themselves past what they thought they could do."

"It's a women's revolution everywhere." Seth said.

"It is." Becky said.

"So if you make it to Mania as Champion who do you ideally want to face?" Joshy asked.

"They'd all be great opponents but in this triple threat I'd like to face Charlotte and Sasha." Becky said.

"Why?" Joshy asked.

"Well we all came up from NXT together and I feel it would be a fitting thing for the revolution we started." Becky said. "I've beaten both and both have beaten me and I know we can all put on a show that everyone will remember."

"It should be interesting." Seth said.

"It should." Joshy agreed. "Where is Raw this week?"

"Anaheim." Becky said.

"My neck of the words." Joshy said.

"Ya." Becky said. "I leave tomorrow."

"Do you have a live events?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Becky said. "Las Angeles and Long Beach."

"Where is Fastlane?" Joshy asked.

"Cleveland." Seth said.

"Do you feel prepared to face Naomi?" Joshy asked. "I know you've been working on you cardio more."

"I have been because Naomi is fast and I have to keep up." Becky said. "I do need to work on her submission."

"Her's is a spider twist right?" Seth asked.

"Yes and it has a few variations, best best is to not get in the position to have it locked in, but it can be countered, I just need to work on it." Becky said.

"Okay, so when you get back Tuesday we can start prepping." Joshy said.

"Cool." Becky said.

"What is this?" Becky asked as they laid in bed.

"Well you'll be in the road for Valentines so I thought I'd give it to you early?" Seth said.

Becky smiled and opened the box to reveal a pair of long shoe lashes with hearts on them making her giggle.

"I love them." Becky sakd.

Seth smiled and kissed her.

"They were all the rage amoung the girls in the store, said if I got you a pair like this yuo're for sure be my girlfriend for always." Seth said.

"Smart girls." Becky said kissing him.

February 12 2016

Becky arrived at LAX and met Roman.

"Feels like forever since we road together." Roman said as they climbed into the car.

"It has." She said. "But when they pull me off live events I don't have to travel."

"True." He said. "So how are things?"

"Things are good." Becky said. "Gearing up for Fastlane."

"Hard to believe Mania is around the corner." He said.

"It is." Becky said.

"So how is Seth?" He asked.

"He is good." Becky said. "Training hard."

"That's good." Roman said.

When they arrived at the arena she walked to the girls locker room.

"Hey girl." Sasha said.

"Hi." Becky said putting her bags in her area. "How are you?"

"Good." She said. "Did you see Thursday?"

"I did." Becky said. "You looked good in your match with Summer Rea."

"Thanks." She said. "How's Seth doing?"

"He's good, working on getting his knee back in shape."

"That's good." Sasha said. "He should be back soon right?"

"We're hoping." Becky said. "You talked to Bay lately?"

"Yeah, she's been super busy with NXT." Sasha said.

"That's good." Becky said. "She like being champion?"

"She does." Sasha said.

"That's good." Becky said.

More girls came in so they got ready. Becky was facing Brie tonight and was looking forward to being in the ring. Brie was feeling feisty so she played along with it and the crowd loved it. She let Brie lock her in her Yes lock so she could reverse making the crowd cheer. In the end she made Brie tap out to her own Yes lock and won the match.

After spending some time with the crowd she walked back stage.

"That was great." Andrew the producer said.

"Thanks." Becky said.

Roman was on last so Becky had to wait which gave her time to look over her social media. She never paid much mind to what negative things people were saying because she honestly didn't care. She liked to see how people used her pictures for art and it made her smile.

"Come on kid." Roman teased. "We got a trip to Long Beach."

Becky nodded and they headed out to the car and got on the road.

February 14 2016

"Becky there is a delivery for you." Naomi said coming into the locker room with her hands full.

"Wow." Becky said taking the things and setting them in the bench. She pulled the car out and smiled.

"To Becky love Seth." Becky said smiling.

Opening the first box she saw her favorite chocolates and smiled.

"Candy, doesn't her know you're a wrestler?" Sasha teased.

"It's chocolate." Becky said making her smile.

The next box made her smiled. Inside was a Pearl Jam bandanna But when she pulled it out she saw it covering a necklace with a clover charm dangling in it,

"Wow." Charlotte said. "It's beautiful."

"That man." Becky said.

"He's in love." Naomi said.

"I know." Becky said. "Always surprising me."

"Did you surprise him?" Charlotte asked.

"I hope I did." Becky said.

She excused herself from the locker room and walked to an empty office.

"Hi." Seth said,

"Thank you." Becky said.

"You are most welcome." He said.

"You spoil me Seth Rollins." Becky said.

"I plan to for forever." Seth said. "By the way I love the controller. Fit much better in my hands."

"I am glad you love it." Becky said. "I love you."

"I love you tool." Seth said. "See you in two days."

Becky smiled and after finishing up she got to work for the night.

February 15 2016

After another successful night they arrived in Anaheim.

"Do you ever sleep?" Tamina asked.

"She does cus." Roman said from the weight machine he was working on.

"I do sleep, but I love working out." Becky said. "How is your back?"

"It's getting better, almost ready to return to full action." She said.

"That's good." Becky said.

They left her to her box jumps and burpees and Becky finished up her workout before showering and heading to the arena.

Charlotte had a match with Sasha so Becky came to ringside. When she saw Naomi get involved she pulled her off the apron and they started brawling on the ground distracting Sasha allowing Charlotte to lock her in her figure eight and collect the win.

After she and Naomi were broken up she walked up stage with Charlotte as Naomi went to check on Sasha who was pissed and pushed her away. Becky and Charlotte smiled doing their tea toast at the scene in the ring.

"That was good work girls." Stephanie said. "It really works up the B.A.D. drama."

"Thanks." Naomi said.

"Okay interviews with Renee and then you are done for today." Stephanie said.

"Watch out it's the Submission Magician." Dean said as Becky walked over towards Renee.

"Since I don't have a submission to put her in I think I am safe." Renee teased.

"Never know." Becky said.

"Are you ready for your interview?" Renee asked.

"I am." Becky said.

They got into position and the cameraman gave them the cue when to start.

"So Becky we can see things between you and Naomi are heating up quickly." Renee said. "But tonight was Sasha vs Charlotte."

"I went to out with Charlotte because she's my best friend and deserved to have a match without interference. It's not my fault Naomi doesn't think Sasha can win on her own. I simply kept it fair."

"Are you saying Naomi has no faith in Sasha?" Renee asked.

"If you look at the big picture from when we all arrived here in WWE Charlotte and I are the only ones who haven't had to cheat to win. We go out every night and do it on our own. Naomi, Tamina and Sasha have all cheated for each other, them more then Sasha. I don't know if it's because Naomi and Tamina have more years under their belts then Sasha and feel since she's a newbie to the main roster she needs them to interfere and destract for her. I mean Sasha did come in as NXT champion but she lost it a short while later to me, so I guess that was a weakness in their eyes and since then she's not gotten the big wins, she lost to her best friend Bayley at TakeOver Respect." Becky said. "I can see why they doubt her, I would too."

"Makes one wonder if their cracks we're seeing in Team B.A.D. are deeper then we know." Renee said. "With Fastlane this Sunday are you worried at all about Sasha interfering in your match?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't because they are a team after all, I mean Naomi was given the shot Sasha feels should be hers so maybe she'll interfere just so she can have the next shot prove she's better then Naomi." Becky said. "I guess we're going to have to see this Sunday, just know I plan on walking in and out of there as Champion."

"We will have to see how Sunday goes." Renee said. "Becky thanks for joining me."

"Thank you for having me." Becky said.

They finished up and Becky smiled.

"I like this storyline, the explosion should be big." Renee said.

"It will be epic." Becky said. "And it will carry us into Mania which is awesome."

"Yes." Renee said.

After her interview she headed back to the locker room and change.

"Man you know how to play the mind games well." Naomi said. "Almost had me hating on us."

"Imagine how the fans are going to react." Becky said.

"They are already popping off." Sasha said.

"It's what we need." Becky said.

"It is." Naomi said.

"Okay, I will see you girls in Ohio Saturday." Becky said.

"Gotta get home to that man of hers." Sasha said.

"Yes I do." Becky said.

As she headed out some fans spotted her so she took pictures and then headed to the airport with Roman.

February 17 2016

"Did you dislocate your shoulder?" Joshy asked.

"No." Becky said. "I can move it just to the point where I might."

"Damn." Joshy said making a gross face.

"You gotta be careful with that." Seth said.

"I know." Becky said. "Let's try another way."

Joshy nodded and they good back to work.

"Okay break time." Seth called.

Becky smiled and slipped under the ropes of the ring and sat on the apron in front of him.

"How is your knee?" She asked drinking some water.

"Feels good." He said. "They want to do some testing soon to see how it's holding up."

"That's good." Becky said. "Give you an idea of where you're at."

"It feels good." He said.

"Yes, but feeling good and being 100 are two different things." She said. "I want your knee at 100."

He nodded and kissed her.

"You ready for some dinner?" He asked.

"And a shower." She said. "I think tomorrow I will take the day off, maybe get some shopping done."

"Sounds good." He said. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay." Becky said.

"Well I know you have your place in Orlando but what do you think about making Davenport your home." He asked.

"Me buy a house here?" She asked.

"No, you move fully into my house, make it our house." Seth said.

"Hmm?" She said teasingly. "Move here full time?"

"You don't have too." Seth said.

"I don't have too, but I would love too." Becky said. "Maybe after Mania we can get things moved."

"Okay." He said kissing her again.

"Come on you two, I am starving, someone spent all day beating me up." Joshy said. "Go shower so we can go eat."

Both giggled but walked to the locker rooms and showered and changed.

On their way home they grabbed food from their favorite Mexican restaurant that had a good verity of vegetarian options so all got what they wanted.

"Someone is feeling playful." Seth said as he tickled Becky's ribs.

"I'm happy." She said.

"Me too." He said. "For a while I wondered if I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, if all I'd ever have is wrestling."

"You never told me why." She said. "Did a girl break your heart?"

"A few did." He said. "It's hard for girls to understand this grind we do. The two I dated wanted all my attention when I wasn't on the road but it doesn't work like that. I have the gym to look after and I have to keep myself in shape. They wanted to go on lavish vacations but never when I could get the time off, it was always right in the middle of build ups or right before a pay per view."

"It is a hard schedule for us to keep let alone someone else." Becky said.

"They didn't understand when I'd finish Raw and go down to Orlando to help at NXT or put in fan appearance before going to Smackdown on Thursday's." He said. "Sometimes the back and forth especially when we're in the west coast can be stressful."

"Tell me about it." She said. "I did two trips out west in a week."

"You did." He said. "Once I am back in the road we can take our days off in the towns where we are if we want."

"We want." Becky said kissing him. "Imagine all the places we can leave our stamp on."

Seth smiled and kissed her.

February 20 2016

"Someone can't stop smiling." Charlotte said making Becky giggle.

"I'm happy." Becky said.

"That's good." Charlotte said. "Ready for some tag team action tonight?"

"I am." Becky said.

They were facing Brie and Alicia tonight before they headed up to Cleveland for Fastlane.

The match was fast with each girl showing off what she could do but it was finally Charlotte who locked in the figure eight on Brie who won the match. After that she showered and changed and waited for Roman.

"Squirt." Roman said.

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Gotta practice on someone for names for Jojo." He said loading the bags as Becky hopped into the car.

"How is she doing." Becky asked.

"Growing, getting smarter and changing." Roman said.

"We girls do that at a faster rate then boys." Becky said.

"So I got some news." Roman said handing her an picture.

"Oh my goodness." Becky said. "Is this the newest Reigns?"

"They are." Roman said.

"Twins?" She said.

"Yes." He said.

"How is Gelina handling the pregnancy?" Becky asked.

"Things are good, she's excited to be pregnant and twins while a handful she's excited too." Roman said. "Due in October."

"Are you hoping for boys?" Becky asked.

"I'd be okay with two girls." Roman said. "But secretly I'd love two boys."

"I know no matter what you'll be a great dad." Becky said. "Twins run in your family huh."

"Yes and thanks." Roman said. "I know this job is hard and the schedule is brutal, but the time I do get with my family is the best time."

"I understand it." Becky said. "I don't get home to Ireland often but when I do it's always great to be there."

"You have three homes now." Roman said.

"After Mania it will be two." Becky said. "I might just sublet my place in Orlando to someone at NXT."

"Seth finally ask you to move in." Roman asked.

"He did in deed." Becky said.

"That's great, I am so happy things are working out between you two." Roman said.

"Me too, I wasn't really looking for love but it found me." Becky said.

"It does that." Roman said. "And when you meet the right one it all works out."

"It does." Becky said.

"So you ready for Naomi?" Roman asked.

"I am." Becky said.

"I've been keeping an eye in the things you've been doing, it's good to see the ladies taking more time." Roman said.

"Thanks." Becky said.

February 21 2016

"Good luck." Seth said over the video call.

"Thanks." Becky said.

"Have fun." Seth said. "And be careful."

"I will." Becky said.

After hanging up she finished stretching and waited for her music to hit. She walked out the screaming fans and Charlotte joined her. As they got to the ring Naomi along with Sash and Tamina were in the ring already.

"You owe me twenty bucks Flair." Becky said into the mic as they walked to the ring.

"Damn." Charlotte said. "I guess I have more faith in Naomi then her girls."

"Nope, they know she can't do it in her own." Becky said. "They know she's the weak link in team B.A.D."

Naomi looked mad as Becky smiled on the ramp. She then sent Sasha and Tamina to the back and Becky nodded to Charlotte who left.

"I'd have to say this match has been intense." Brooker T said. "Naomi is not happy with the Submission Magician."

"Did you see that?" John asked as they showed a replay of Becky getting out of Naomi submission.

"The Irish Lass Kicker is full of tricks." Michael said.

"She's going for her submission again." Booker said as Naomi locked in the move but Becky moved so Naomi was pinned and the ref counted to three before Naomi could realize what was happening.

"That's a first." John said as Becky was announced as the winner,

"Naomi is shocked." Michael said as Naomi looked stund the ref telling her, her shoulders where down for a three count.

"Becky Lynch pinned Naomi while Naomi had her submission F.T.G. locked in on her." Booker said.

"Becky says she studies each opponents submission to counter or escape." Michael said. "And Naomi is another victim to the Submission Magician."

Sasha and Tamina came to the ring as did Charlotte. Several other ladies also joined them and Becky rolled out of the ring as they argued and began shoving each other. As she stood on the stage Stephanie's music hit and she came out and the girls in the ring all stopped.

"Becky well done." Stephanie said.

"Thank you." Becky said.

"I can see the revolution we started in July is in full effect and you ladies are hungry for more. Stephanie said. "So at WWE Road Block there will be two triple threats matches and the two women who win those matches will join Divas Champion Becky Lynch at WrestleMania for a triple threat match." Stephanie said. "It will be Naomi vs Tamina vs Sasha Banks and Charlotte vs Alicia Fox vs Natalya."

"Well ladies you better gear up because the Road to Mania is moving fast." Becky said as her music hit and Stephanie raised her hand before they walked back stage and the girls in the ring started throwing words and then fists before they were broken up.

"I think you are nuts." Hunter said. "How did you escape that twist?"

"Scared Joshy and Seth first time they saw me do it too." Becky said.

"It was amazing." Hunter said. "Your shoulder okay?"

"It's good." Becky said.

"How did you managed to pin her?" Stephanie asked.

"Spent two days working on that with Joshy." Becky said.

"You got quite the team set up." Hunter said.

"I do." Becky said.

"How is Seth?" Hunter asked.

"He feels good, he has some testing down in Orlando soon." Becky said.

"That's great." Hunter said.

The other girls arrived back into the gorilla and everyone cheered for them.

"Ladies that was wonderful." Stephanie said.

"It was." Hunter said. "You've all stepped up and are taking over so keep up the good work."

"Did you know I was going to be in the fatal three way?" Charlotte asked as they walked back to the locker room.

"I did." Becky said. "You've more then earned a shot at the title and I believe you can win and we and whoever wins the others will make our match at Mania the best match of the night."

"You're okay with us fighting?" Charlotte asked.

"I am." Becky said. "I want to face the best and you are one of the best. So win your match so we can do our thing."

Charlotte nodded hugging her.

After showering and changing she grabbed some catering and watched the rest of the show.

February 22 2016

"Becky last night at Fastlane you successfully defended your title against Naomi and then a brawl broke out." Renee said. "Stephanie McMahon then announced at WrestleMania you'll be taking on not only one but two opponents for your title."

"She did." Becky said. "I could be facing any number of challenger combos, but it will be me vs someone vs someone."

"Are you at all worried?" Renee asked.

"To be honest I am." Becky said. "I've never done a triple threat with the steaks so high and all of the six ladies in the two matches are great ladies it is why they are in the matches. I know matches with more then two people are harder to win, I don't even have to be in the pin or submission to lose me title, but here is the thing, it is me title. I earned this stopping Nikki Bella's history making run, I have defended this title every time I am told to and I will continue. Yes the odds will be harder but I will not give up without the fight of my life. In 19 days I find out who I'll be facing at Mania and in 41 days I will be in that ring facing them, so I'd say I have 41 days to prep and when I say prep I mean train harder then I have trained and really pick apart those I'll be facing. I am the Sumbmission Magician for a reason and I have two of the best training me. I won't be sitting around eating cookies and saying I stamped my ticket to Mania, I will be in that ring fighting proving to all why I am the champion and why I am going to Mania."

"Wow." Renee said.

"We are in the mist of a revolution here in WWE, in the world and I know each lady here will step up and fight and claw show why we are the best." Becky said. "And I will tell you this now, I will walk into Mania as the Champion and will walk out of Mania Champion and that is no threat but a damn promise and guarantee." Becky said.

"Well Becky I wish you luck and I for one can't wait to see what all these amazing ladies do." Renee said ending the interview.

"We're clear." The cameraman said.

"That was amazing." Renee said. "Straight fire."

"Thanks." Becky said. "I have a match."

"Have fun." Renee said and Becky smiled and walked towards the gorilla.

"I have to admit that was a good interview." Vince said.

"Thanks." Becky said.

"I know I've had little faith in you but you've proven me wrong and when I am wrong I admit it." Vince said. "So I apologize for doubting you and setting things up how I did."

"Apology accepted." Becky said. "I do love this business and I've never wanted anything more then to be here."

Vince nodded and she went out to the ring to face Summer Rea who put up a fight but ended up tapping out in the end.

February 23 2016

"So he apologized." Seth said as they sat together in the living room.

"He did." Becky said. "Said I proved him wrong."

"I knew you could." Seth said kissing her softly.

"Thanks." Becky said. "We have a ways to go before I trust him but I feel we're on the road."

"Good." Seth said. "You've grown a lot since joining the main roster."

"I have." Becky said. "I look back at my time and I am blown away by all that I have done but there is still so much more I want to do."

"And you will do that because there is one things I learned from you almost at once is that once your heart and mind are set on something there is no stopping you." Seth said. "Your drive and detirmenatoin are powerful and you are going to change the world."

Becky smiled and kissed him.

"Is it safe to come in." Joshy asked as he knocked on the door.

"No." Seth called making Becky laugh.

"Yes." Becky called.

Joshy came in and peaked before coming in.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No." Becky said. "What's up?"

"I got a call from your doctor and he wants you to fly down and do some testing in your leg to see where you are at." Joshy said. "It's a simply over night trip.

"Fly down tonight?" Seth asked.

"Yes and test tomorrow." Joshy said.

"Then you should go." Becky said.

"These are your only days off this week." Seth said.

"Babe your leg is important, I will be here when you get back, I don't fly to Indiana until Friday." Becky said. "Go."

"Okay." Seth said.

After packing a quick bag he and Joshy headed to the airport.

February 25 2016

"Hi." Seth said sheepishly as he and Joshy came in.

"Hi." She said. "I am not mad."

"Your not?" He said.

"No, I get you wanted to go down to the PC and give Hunter the news." Becky said.

He smiled and walked over and hugged her.

"It feels so close." He said.

"It is, you just need a bit more time and work." She said. "But it will be an awesome surprise."

He nodded and kissed her.

"So I am going to let you two have the rest of the day and tomorrow since I know it's your last night." Joshy said.

"Thanks man and thanks for coming with me." Seth said. "The keys for the apartment are in the desk."

Joshy nodded and headed out and Becky pulled Seth to the couch so they could sit.

"You know we may not see this place a lot once we're on the road." He said.

"But it will always be home." She said.

"That reminds me, one of the new starts at the PC is looking for a place to sublet and I told her you might have a place so she is going to call you." Seth said.

"She already did and she'd agreed to pack up my things so we can get them moved." She said.

"Wow that was fast." Seth said.

"It was." She said. "But thank you for giving her my number, she really needed a place and since my isn't being used but it's paid for it gives her a place to crash and start saving up."

Seth smiled and kissed her.

"So what shall we do with out last night?" Seth asked.

"I have a new move I've been thinking on." She said.

"You want to spend your last night in the gym?" Seth asked.

"No, this move needs a much softer mat." Becky said smiling.

"Oh it does?" Seth asked playfully. "Like couch soft?"

Becky shook her head and Seth smiled.

"Hmm." Seth said. "Are we talking bed soft?"

Becky nodded and Seth smiled.

"The move I have in mind involves you and me and nothing else." Becky said.

Seth smiled and kissed her before dragging her to the bedroom.

February 29 2016

"Wow." Charlotte said seeing all the bags Becky had.

"It looks like a lot but it's not." She said. "Each shop insisted on giving me their bag."

"Well yeah you're the WWE Divas Champion." Brie said. "If you're seen carrying their bag it ups theirs popularity."

"I didn't even think of that." Becky said as she began putting her new clothes into her new empty suit case.

"It's one of the perks." Brie said.

"Plus they gave me all these samples." Becky said. "I don't wear half of this stuff."

Charlotte looked at the make up and smiled.

"I'll take it." She said. "You know me, I love playing around with this stuff to create new looks."

"Well have fun." She said. "That perfume smells awful."

Charlotte sniffed it and gagged.

"Trash." Both said and tossed it out.

"Does Seth have enough room for all you stuff?" Brie asked.

"He does." Becky said. "Not that I have a lot of stuff, most of this is to replace the workout clothes I have worn out."

"You are rough on clothes." Charlotte said.

"I know." She said.

Tonight she was taking on Brie in a non title match and Brie gave her a chase and almost pinned her up she kicked out, out of no where. After a few more things Becky locked Brie in the Yes lock and she tapped out.

"You look tired." Roman said as he drove to the airport.

"I am." She said. "It was a busy weekend."

"You need to go home and sleep." He said. "Take a day to just be lazy."

"What is that?" Becky asked jokingly.

"Tell that man if yours to spoil you." Roman said. "No training, no errands, just relaxing."

"I will tell him." Becky said.

At the airport she checked in and saw her flight was on time so she was happy.

"Found her." Joshy said making Becky jump.

"It's okay." Seth said. "You look dead on your feet."

"I am." She said hugging him.

"Let's get you home." Seth said. "Three bags?"

"I got some new things to replace some things that have worn down." Becky said.

He nodded and took the small bag while Joshy rolled the bigger two out.

"I can walk." Becky said as Seth went to pick her up.

"Can you?" He asked as her head landed on his chest with her out.

Seth chuckled and got her inside and tucked into bed.

"Well she's out." He said.

"Her bags." Joshy said. "All the back and forth travel is exhausting."

"I know." He said as his phone rang.

"Hey Roman." Seth said answering it.

"Did Becky make it home?" He asked.

"She did." He said. "Exhausted and tucked into bed."

"She needs to take a break, have a day off from training." Roman said. "She's running herself ragged with all she's doing.l

"What all did she do this weekend?" He asked.

"Two meet and greets, a photo shoot for WWE with Bayley, all three nights of live events, shopping and Raw today and I think like forty phone interviews, a podcast and wardrobe fitting for Mania." Roman said. "So make her take time off, relax and spoil her."

"Will do, thanks for letting me know." Seth said.

"You know how crazy the schedule gets going into Mania and the closer we get the harder so make sure you get her to stop and breathe." Roman said.

"Will do." Seth said.

After hanging up he relayed to Joshy what Roman said and both were shocked with how packed her four day work week was.

"So we'll take it easy this week." Seth said. "Get her to relax and spoil her."

They went over a plan and then got what they needed ready before sleeping.


	11. Chapter-11

February 29 2016

"Wow." Charlotte said seeing all the bags Becky had.

"It looks like a lot but it's not." She said. "Each shop insisted on giving me their bag."

"Well yeah you're the WWE Divas Champion." Brie said. "If you're seen carrying their bag it ups theirs popularity."

"I didn't even think of that." Becky said as she began putting her new clothes into her new empty suit case.

"It's one of the perks." Brie said.

"Plus they gave me all these samples." Becky said. "I don't wear half of this stuff."

Charlotte looked at the make up and smiled.

"I'll take it." She said. "You know me, I love playing around with this stuff to create new looks."

"Well have fun." She said. "That perfume smells awful."

Charlotte sniffed it and gagged.

"Trash." Both said and tossed it out.

"Does Seth have enough room for all you stuff?" Brie asked.

"He does." Becky said. "Not that I have a lot of stuff, most of this is to replace the workout clothes I have worn out."

"You are rough on clothes." Charlotte said.

"I know." She said.

Tonight she was taking in Brie in a non title match and Brie gave her a chase and almost pinned her up she kicked out, out of no where. After a few more things Becky locked Brie in the Yes lock and she tapped out.

"You look tired." Roman said as he drove to the airport.

"I am." She said. "It was a busy weekend."

"You need to go home and sleep." He said. "Take a day to just be lazy."

"What is that?" Becky asked jokingly.

"Tell that man if yours to spoil you." Roman said. "No training, no errands, just relaxing."

"I will tell him." Becky said.

At the airport she checked in and saw her flight was in time so she happy.

"Found her." Joshy said making Becky jump.

"It's okay." Seth said. "You look dead on your feet."

"I am." She said hugging him.

"Let's get you home." Seth said. "Three bags?"

"I got some new things to replace some things that have worn down." Becky said.

He nodded and took the small bag while Joshy rolled the bigger two out.

"I can walk." Becky said as Seth went to pick her up.

"Can you?" He asked as her head landed on his chest with her out.

Seth chuckled and got her inside and tucked into bed.

"Well she's out." He said.

"Her bags." Joshy said pointing to the pile. "All the back and forth travel is exhausting."

"I know." He said as his phone rang.

"Hey Roman." Seth said answering it.

"Did Becky make it home?" He asked.

"She did." He said. "Exhausted and tucked into bed."

"She needs to take a break, have a day off from training." Roman said. "She's running herself ragged with all she's doing.l

"What all did she do this weekend?" He asked.

"Two meet and greets, a photo shoot for WWE with Bayley, all three nights of live events, shopping and Raw today and I think like forty phone interviews, a podcast and wardrobe fitting for Mania." Roman said. "So make her take time off, relax and spoil her."

"Will do, thanks for letting me know." Seth said.

"You know how crazy the schedule gets going into Mania and the closer we get the harder so make sure you get her to stop and breathe." Roman said.

"Will do." Seth said.

After hanging up he relayed to Joshy what Roman said and both were shocked with how packed her four day work week was.

"So we'll take it easy this week." Seth said. "Get her to relax and spoil her."

They went over a plan and then got what they needed ready before sleeping.

March 1 2016

"What do you mean we're not going to the gym this week." Becky asked as they sat in the living room.

"I am under orders to make you take time off, to relax." Seth said.

"Roman." Becky said smiling.

"You've has a busy four days, so busy you fell asleep at the airport, in the car and on me." Seth said.

"But I slept." Becky said. "Ready to go."

"Well to bad." He said.

'What are we going to do?" Becky asked.

"Well Joshy here is need back I California so I thought we might take a drive to the Rhythm City Resort Casino." Seth said. "I already booked us a suite so all you have to do is pick out some clothing."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Really." Seth said seeing her smile.

She rushed off and Seth smiled.

"You did that right." Joshy said. "And I need get to the airport, I'll be back Friday."

Seth nodded and Joshy left and Seth walked to the bedroom.

"Done." Becky said. "What is the plan?"

"To have fun." Seth said. "They have a spa if you want to be spoiled, they have a casino if you want to gamble and dinner and dancing."

"All three please." Becky said and Seth smiled kissing her.

"Let's go." He said.

The casino had only recently reopened it's door but it looks amazing. Pulling up Seth got out handing the valet his keys taking the ticket before meeting Becky at the back of the car to grabbed their bags.

"Welcome to Rhythm City Casino Resort, do you have a reservation?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, Seth Rollins." Seth said handing over his ID and credit card.

"Yes, we have you in the grand master suite." She said running his card before he signed the pad. "Do you want us to show you up?"

"We're good." Seth said.

"Very well, here is some information on some events we having going on, the spa is open and there are appointments available and of course we have the casino floor, there is shopping and we have a restaurant as well." She said handing him some brochures. "Here are your room keys, enjoy your stay."

Seth nodded thanking the cards along with his ID and credit card before there went up to their room.

"Wow." Becky said seeing the room.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's amazing thank you." She said kissing him.

"Come see the tub." He said.

She smiled seeing the large tub in the bathroom.

"We are using this at some point." She said making him smile.

"What shall we do?" He asked.

They looked over the brochures and worked out a flexible plan. A couples massage tomorrow sounded like heaven and there was an opening for eleven so she took it. After that they wondered around the casino floor checking out all that there was before getting some chips and playing a few games.

"Wow babe." Seth said seeing her check.

"I got lucky." She said.

"We both did." He said kissing her. "How about some lunch?"

"Yes please." Becky said tucking the check into her purse and taking his hand.

The restaurant had some good choices for vegetarians so they ate happily and had a good time relaxing and being together.

March 2 2016

"I feel like jello." Becky said as the relaxed in their suite after their massages.

"Me too." He said. "That women's hand did wonders on my knee."

"I'm glad." She said. "I feel very spoiled Mr. Rollins."

"I love spoiling you." He said. "You've worked so hard lately you derseve it."

"You do as well." She said. "You're coming back from an injury that could've stopped most in their tracks."

"True, but as long as I am here enjoying all this with you I am spoiled." He said.

Becky smiled and kissed him.

"You know what time it is?" She asked.

"Around one." He said.

"No, it's bubble bath time." She said and he smiled.

"Very well." He said.

Becky smiled and got things started and when it was done they relaxed into the water and just enjoyed being together.

March 3 2016

"The week went by to fast." Seth pouted as Becky packed her bags to go on the road.

"It did but this week was amazing." She said. "And soon we'll be able to go on little adventures between tappings."

"We will." He said. "You're only in Illinois this week."

"For my lives and Raw Yes, but Wisconsin for Smackdown since it's the last before Roadblock and I need to stir the pot." Becky said.

"Do you have lives after Smackdown?" He asked.

"Nope just up to Toronto for press and Roadblock." She said. "You're still coming right?"

"Yes, I need to make one more trip to Orlando." He said. "But should have the all clear for it."

"Okay, then why don't you fly down there Thursday while I go to Wisconsin and then you can fly there and meet me before we go to Toronto."

"Okay." He said. "What if I meet you in Chicago and we took in the Windy City until you go to Milwaukee?"

"A test run for road adventures?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Sounds good." She said. "I'll book a room for Joshy when we get to the hotel."

"Thanks." Seth said as his stomach rumbled.

"Someone is hungry." She said giggling.

"Starving." He said. "Pizza okay?"

"Yes." She said. "Extra sauce on the side."

He nodded and kissed her before rolling off the bed and going to call in a delivery order.

March 4 2016

"Welcome to Normal." Roman said.

"Thanks." Becky said as he loaded her bags.

"So how was down time?" He asked.

"Great, Seth took me to the casino." She said. "By the way this is for the twin's college fund."

She handed him a check.

"Wow." He said.

"I got lucky." She said. "And now your boys have the start of higher education funding."

Roman laughed and tucked the check away.

"Thanks." He said.

"Thank you too, I really did need to take some time off and I feel so ready for this weekend." She said.

"Are you doing Smackdown?" He asked.

"I am." She said. "Seth is going to pop over and we're going to spend the two days here before I go up."

"I am too, so we can ride up if you like." He said.

"Cool, Joshy is coming so I have to get him a room." Becky said.

"Mine has a second bed he is welcome too." Roman said.

"Cool." Becky said. "I'll let Seth know."

Arriving at the arena they were greeted by fans who wanted autograph so they signed some before going inside.

"Someone looks well rested." Charlotte said.

"I am." Becky said. "How was your weekend?"

"Good, did some house cleaning and closet purging." Charlotte said.

"Sounds fun." Becky said.

"Not as exciting as your weekend?" She asked.

"Seth took me to the casino resort and spoiled me." Becky said.

"That was amazing of him." Natalya said.

"I was so exhausted when I got in Monday night I fell asleep at the airport, in the car and on him as we got home." Becky said. "Roman called and ordered him to make me take a weekend and I am so glad he did."

"Sounds amazing." Alicia said. "We all need to be spoiled now and again."

"I agree." Brie said.

She fought Brie on her live events and they had a blast going at it and pushing each other to go harder.

March 7 2016

"Hey kid." Hunter said.

"Hey." Becky said looking up from some papers she was reading.

"Last week you look exhausted, but this week you look refreshed." Hunter said.

"Life is good." Becky said.

"That's good." Hunter said. "We have some girls up from NXT, most have debuted here already but went back for more work and Paige is back and she is not going to cause you issues."

"Okay." Becky said. "I should go get ready."

Hunter nodded and she walked back to the locker room.

"Ladies." She said entering.

"Beck's." Lana said rushing over and hugging her.

"Hey girly." Becky said.

"Becky you remember Emma, Eva Marie and Lana." Charlotte said.

"I do, welcome back to Raw." Becky said.

'We're so happy to be here." Lana said.

"Beck's did you see the schedule?" Charlotte asked.

"Here." Becky said handing her a copy. "You are facing off with Tamina tonight."

"Sweet." Both said.

"Sasha and Natalya and Naomi and Alicia." Becky said.

"Who are you facing?" Eva asked.

"I am going head to head with miss Summer." Becky said.

"I can't wait." Summer said. "Means big things if I can win."

"It does." Becky said.

"That's if she can retain at Mania." Paige said.

"Still means big things if she wins." Becky said. "She'll be in line to face the champ whoever she may be."

"True." Charlotte said. "I wish you luck against this girl."

"I'll need it." Summer said giggling.

"Is it true Seth whisked you away for a romantic weekend?" Naomi asked.

"He sure did." Becky said.

"Dude is lucky." Tamina said.

"He knows it." Becky said. "I honestly needed it."

"With the schedule you've been doing it's no wonder." Brie said. "By the way, I saw this at the news stand."

She handed Becky the Women's Health and Beauty she did.

"Wow." Becky said.

"It was a great article and the picture look amazing." Brie said.

"I love how honest you were in it." Alicia said.

"I like honesty." Becky said handing it back.

"Can I read it?" Lana asked and Brie handed the magazine over.

"I need to run to wardrobe for my new outfit." Becky said.

"Me too." Charlotte said and they headed out.

"Is it odd with Paige being back?" Charlotte asked.

"We're going to be around each other so I have to let things go." Becky said. "She was doing her job and it sucked but I am a different person now a stronger person."

"You are." Charlotte said. "I will fallow your lead."

Becky nodded and they reached wardrobe to get their new ring gear.

"The Submission Magician was on fire tonight and clearly she was sending messages to the ladies in the two triple threat matches this Saturday at Roadblock." John said.

"She applied each women's submission on poor Summer Rea." Michael said.

"She's giving them all notice she's watching and prepping." Byron Saxton said.

"I think you broke me." Summer Rea teased.

"Just bend ya a little." Becky said as they walked back into the locker room.

"Wow." Charlotte said. "My figure eight makes your bag of tricks."

"Yep." Becky said. "And it's counters."

Charlotte giggled and went out to start the first round of matches. Becky also went down to commentary.

"Charlotte vs Tamina." Michael said.

"Should be an interesting match up now that Tamina is back in the ring full time." John said.

"We are joined by the Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Bryon said. "Can I ask who you are rooting for?"

"Charlotte of course." Becky said. "She's my best friend."

"So you want to face her at Mania." John asked.

"I'll gladly face her at Mania." Becky said. "See we are best friends and we are always going to be, but in the ring it's business and we both know that. Charlotte is a great competitor and if I face her I will do it without hesitation."

"Look at that." Michael said. "Charlotte made Tamina tap out to the figure eight."

Becky smiled and clapped before Charlotte came over and they hugged before she walked back stage.

"Next up is Sasha vs Natalya." Byron said. "Rooting for here?"

"Well I have known Natalya since we were teenagers, we wrestled in Canada and in Japan together." Becky said. "She's a strong wrestler, on the other hand I've battled Sasha and she's no joke. I'll be happy if either one wins."

"Do you know who you'd like to face at Mania?" John asked.

"That's an interesting question." Becky said. "As I said, I'd face any of them but if I was honest I'd love to face Charlotte and Sasha."

"Really?" John said.

"I know we've had our issues but we came up to the main roster at the same time, we fought for the revolution to stick and I think after the last eight months it would be a feather in the cap of the Women's division." Becky said.

"Looks like Natalya is taping to Sasha's Bank Statement." Michael said.

Becky once again stood and clapped as Sasha stood in the ring staring at her.

"Win Sunday, see me at Mania." Becky said and Sasha nodded before going back stage.

"Our last match of this show case if the triple threats on Saturday at Roadblock are Alica Fox vs Naomi." Bryon said.

"Now before you ask." Becky said. "Both of these ladies are amazing but I am going to have to pick Naomi, I've battled her recently and I know how hungry she is to get back into the chase for this title."

"If you win at Mania would you give her another shot?" Michael asked.

"I would indeed." Becky said. "Naomi is an amazing competitor who makes me really work for the win, not that the others don't but she's a different brand of competitor, lots of high energy and when she get's moving she's like the energizer bunny meets roadrunner."

"High praises coming from you tonight." Byron said.

"I have nothing but respect when it comes to the work these ladies put into this business and as long as they keep bringing it, I will keep respecting that fight." Becky said.

Naomi finally locked Alicia in her F.T.G. and won the match earning Becky's applause.

"Thank you for joining us." Michael said.

"Thanks for having me." Becky said shaking their hands before heading to the back.

"What's this?" Becky asked seeing Seth standing in the lobby of the hotel holding a bouquet of flowers out to her.

"I saw them and they made think of you." Seth said.

"They are beautiful Thank you." Becky said kissing him.

"Hey man?" Roman said coming up.

"Hey." Seth said hugging him.

"How are you?" Roman asked.

"I'm good." Seth said.

"The knee?" Roman asked.

"Good, I go for some testing later this week to see who things are looking." Seth said.

"That's good." Roman said.

"Roman you know Joshy right." Becky asked.

"Yes, hey man." Roman said shaking his hand.

"Hi." Joshy said. "Thanks for the bed."

"Happy to share." Roman said.

Since it was late everyone said goodnight and headed to their rooms.

"I saw Raw tonight, you did a number on Summer." Seth said.

"She was a great sport about it." Becky said. "But it really made the ladies step up."

"That good." Seth said. "So anything new happening?"

"Emma, Eva Marie, Lana are up from NXT and Paige is back." Becky said.

"Interesting." Seth said.

"More women means more time for the women on screen and as for Paige I've got to let the past go and focus on the now. I won't trust her right away and I may never, but I get she was doing her job but it will take time." Becky said.

"She's not in a storyline with you is she?" Seth asked.

"No." Becky said. "Right now I just get to beat the bagesus out off whoever they put in the ring, after Roadblock it will be different."

"Sounds good." He said as she yawned. "Sleep."

Becky smiled and kissed him before curling into his arms and falling asleep.

March 8 2016

"Nice work." Joshy said looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Thanks." Becky said.

"Thanks for the shout out too." Joshy said. "My boss has been calling me telling me people are going nuts."

"Good or bad?" Becky asked

"Good." Joshy said. "When you help train the number woman in WWE people want to be trained by you."

"Well enjoy the work." Becky said as Seth sat down.

"Hey babe." He said. "What's up?"

"Just telling her about the influx at the gym." Joshy said.

"Crazy right." Seth said. "It was a great article and the pictures look amazing."

"Thanks." Becky said. "So what shall we did today?"

"What do you want to do?" Seth asked.

"I lived her many years ago." Becky said.

"Really?" Both said.

"Yes." Becky said. "So how about we play tourist, just explore."

"I like that." Seth said.

"Me too." Joshy agreed so they headed out and explored the city.

March 9 2019

"Good luck in Orlando, call me when you know." Becky said.

"I will." Seth said. "Have fun stirring the pot on Smackdown."

Becky smiled and kissed him until Roman honked the horn.

She climbed in and they were off to Milwaukee.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon and you two can kiss as long as you like." Roman teased.

"You know you'll miss me." Becky said.

"I will." Roman said. "I'll have to kidnap you time to time."

Becky laughed and they enjoyed their trip north.

March 10 2016

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I work here." Becky said setting her bags at an empty locker.

"But you only do Raw." Emma said.

"I do the shows I am told to do." Becky said. "What's the problem with me being here."

The door opened and others came in.

"What's up?" Charlotte asked.

"Asking Emma what the problem is with me being here." Becky said.

"Problem?" Summer asked.

"She hasn't done Smackdown in months." Emma said. "It's just odd she is here."

"I haven't done Smackdown for a while because it gives these ladies more screen time. I get plenty on Raw and I don't need to take up both shows." Becky said. "If we want to change things we ladies all have to step up and take the time. There are many ladies to showcase and only five hours a week to do it, so some do it on Raw and others do it on Smackdown."

"She's right." Paige said. "Right now we are just a handful of women in a man's world, so we all need time to shine."

"I am here this week so I can stir the pot before Roadblock to build to Mania because we are changing the game." Becky said.

"I just figured as Champion you felt to important to do Smackdown or you were to busy with your new boyfriend." Emma said.

"Oh I am busy but I am no more important then the next person. Yes as Champion I represent this division and trust me it's a hard job. It's not just holding a title and saying I'm the champ, I do press, I help the girls train, I listen and help where I can but I'd do all that if I wasn't Champion." Becky said. "This is a team and it doesn't work well unless we are all working together to make our brand better."

"She's right." Brie said. "Becky is an amazing locker room leader."

"As for my personal life, yes I have a boyfriend and sure I've enjoyed the extra time with him to help him recover but this is my job and my job is important." Becky said.

"Okay, okay." Emma said as all the girls looked at her. "I didn't know everyone was going to jump on me. Back at NXT Becky was a no body really."

"That's the difference, this isn't NXT and where you ignored her not everyone else did." Sasha said. "Becky has always helped those who have asked for it and she always will."

"But aren't you guys feuding?" Emma said.

"Only on screen." Tamina said. "When it's time to be in character we do our job but of screen we're all good people working to build a brand and division together."

"Okay, sorry." Emma said.

Becky changed and and went to find Hunter for her schedule.

"Hey kid." Hunter said. "Rumor is there is tension in the locker room."

"We worked it out." Becky said. "So, what's on for tonight?"

He went over her schedule, she would be watching as Team B.A.D. Battled against Charlotte, Alicia and Natalya before doing an interview.

"We're joined here tonight by WWE Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Booker said.

"Hello." Becky said.

"So we are two days from WWE Roadblock and up next we have the six ladies who will be competing in two fatal three ways to determine who will be going to WrestleMania 32 to challenge you for your Divas Championship." Michael said.

"We are and we shall see." Becky said.

"Now on Monday night you said you were rooting for Charlotte and Sasha, are you still leaning that way?" Booker asked.

"I am but as I stated any of these ladies would make great opponents." Becky said.

They watched as both teams came to the floor.

"Now tensions are high between these ladies do feel they'll be able to work together tonight?" Michael asked.

"Each one of these ladies has something to prove so anything can and will happen." Becky said as the six ladies began brawling in the ring.

After a few moments the ref got things settled and the match began.

"Charlotte has the figure 8 locked in on Naomi." Michael said as Naomi tapped.

"Looks like Charlotte, Alicia and Natalya have picked up the win here tonight." Booker said.

Becky clapped as they raised hands before all hell broke loss. She was quick to take off the head set and rushed to the ring. Naomi and Tamina were tossed on to the floor along with Alicia and Natalya leaving Becky, Charlotte and Sasha in the ring starring at each other.

"Could we be looking at Mania's future?" Booker asked.

"We just might be." Michael said as Becky slipped from the ring and grabbed the title and held it up as her music began and the fans cheered.

"What a night it has been." Renee said. "Becky you witnessed the battle between those involved in the two triple threat matches we are having this Saturday at WWE Roadblock, how excited are you to find out who you'll be facing next month?"

"I'm very excited, all these women are amazing and I can't wait until we see who's standing across the ring from me. I stamped my ticket now two more need to join me so we can show the world why the women of WWE are a must watch." Becky said.

"Once we all learn who you'll be facing you'll have 21 days to prepare for both." Renee said. "Are you going to be able to?"

"Renee, I've been preparing for months." Becky said. "Each challenge I face I am prepared and ready. I get we'll have an answer, but I've been studying them all, the only different now is I'll be able to focus on just two instead of six and that's going to make me more focused and more fire."

"Do you have anything to say to these six ladies?" Renee asked.

"Give um a show and good luck, I'll see two of you at the end but don't forget I made a promise, I'm walking into Mania as the champion and I am walking out of Mania as Champion." Becky said.

Renee ended the interview and Becky walked back to the locker room.

"I find it funny she's the champion." Emma said.

"She's earned it." Brie said. "She beat Nicole and she's been an amazing champion since then."

"I just never would've guess she'd amount to anything thing." Emma said. "She was such a loser in NXT, the fact that she was NXT Champion was shocking but her being the Divas Champion is even more so. She's not a diva."

"You're right." Charlotte said. "She's not a diva, she's a women and we're not building a Divas division we're building a Women's division."

"With her at the helm I doubt you'll get far." Emma said.

All turned as Becky walked in.

"You know if you have something to say do it to my face." Becky said. "I get I exceeded everyone's expectations about me and that's what I love doing. You really want to why I am where I am I'll see you at Roadblock, be prepared for an ass whooping."

Emma stormed out of the room feeling embarrassed and Becky smiled.

"She's an idiot." Charlotte said.

"I'll show her why I am the champion." Becky said. "I'm not scared of a battle or a war."

"You want us to add a last minute match to the card?" Vince said.

"I'll do a kick off show match." Becky said. "But yes I'd like to face Emma please."

"Let me see what I can do." Vince said.

"We'll let you know." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "I should go meet Seth he's do to arrive soon."

"How is his recovery?" Vince asked.

"I'll know when I see him." Becky said. "See you in Toronto."

Both nodded and Becky headed out.


	12. Chapter-12

March 10 2016

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I work here." Becky said setting her bags by an empty locker.

"But you only do Raw." Emma said.

"I do the shows I am told to do." Becky said. "What's the problem with me being here."

The door opened and others came in.

"What's up?" Charlotte asked.

"Asking Emma what the problem is with me being here." Becky said.

"Problem?" Summer asked.

"She hasn't done Smackdown in months." Emma said. "It's just odd she is here."

"I haven't done Smackdown for a while because it gives these ladies more screen time. I get plenty on Raw and I don't need to take up both shows." Becky said. "If we want to change things we ladies all have to step up and take the time. There are many ladies to showcase and only five hours a week to do it, so some do it on Raw and others do it on Smackdown."

"She's right." Paige said. "Right now we are just a handful of women in a man's world, so we all need time to shine."

"I am here this week so I can stir the pot before Roadblock to build to Mania because we are changing the game." Becky said.

"I just figured as Champion you felt to important to do Smackdown or you were to busy with your new boyfriend." Emma said.

"Oh I am busy but I am no more important then the next person. Yes as Champion I represent this division and trust me it's a hard job. It's not just holding a title and saying I'm the champ, I do press, I help the girls train, I listen and help where I can but I'd do all that if I wasn't Champion." Becky said. "This is a team and it doesn't work well unless we are all working together to make our brand better."

"She's right." Brie said. "Becky is an amazing locker room leader."

"As for my personal life, yes I have a boyfriend and sure I've enjoyed the extra time with him to help him recover but this is my job and my job is important." Becky said.

"Okay, okay." Emma said as all the girls looked at her. "I didn't know everyone was going to jump on me. Back at NXT Becky was a no body really."

"That's difference, this isn't NXT and where you ignored her not everyone else did." Sasha said. "Becky has always helped those who have asked for it and she always will."

"But aren't you guys feuding?" Emma said.

"Only on screen." Tamina said. "When it's time to be in character we do our job but of screen we're all good people working to build a brand and division together."

"Okay, sorry." Emma said.

Becky changed and and went to find Hunter for her schedule.

"Hey kid." Hunter said. "Rumor is there is tension in the locker room."

"We worked it out." Becky said. "So, what's on for tonight?"

He went over her schedule, she would be watching as Team B.A.D. Battled against Charlotte, Alicia and Natalya before doing an interview.

"We're joined here tonight by WWE Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Booker said.

"Hello." Becky said.

"So we are two days from WWE Roadblock and up next we have the six ladies who will be competing in two fatal three ways to determine who will be going to WrestleMania 32 to challenge you for your Divas Championship." Michael said.

"We are and we shall see." Becky said.

"Now on Monday night you said you were rooting for Charlotte and Sasha, are you still leaning that way?" Booker asked.

"I am but as I stated any of these ladies would make great opponents." Becky said.

They watched as both teams came to the floor.

"Now tensions are high between these ladies do feel they'll be able to work together tonight?" Michael asked.

"Each one of these ladies has something to prove so anything can and will happen." Becky said as the six ladies began brawling in the ring.

After a few moments the ref got things settled and the match began.

"Charlotte has the figure 8 locked in on Naomi." Michael said as Naomi tapped.

"Looks like Charlotte, Alicia and Natalya have picked up the win here tonight." Booker said.

Becky clapped as they raised hands before all hell broke loss. She was quick to take over the head set and rushed to the ring. Naomi and Tamina were tossed on to the floor along with Alicia and Natalya leaving Becky, Charlotte and Sasha in the ring starring at each other.

"Could we be looking at Mania's future?" Booker asked.

"We just might be." Michael said as Becky slipped from the ring and grabbed the title and held it up as her music began and the fans cheered.

"What a night it has been." Renee said. "Becky you witnessed the battle between those involved in the two triple threat matches we are having this Saturday at WWE Roadblock, how excited are you to find out who you'll be facing next month?"

"I'm very excited, all these women are amazing and I can't wait until we see who's standing across the ring from me. I stamped my ticket now two more need to join me so we can show the world why the women of WWE are a must watch." Becky said.

"Once we all learn who you'll be facing you'll have 21 days to prepare for both." Renee said. "Are you going to be able to?"

"Renee, I've been preparing for months." Becky said. "Each challenge I face I am prepared and ready. I get we'll have an answer, but I've been studying them all, the only different now is I'll be able to focus on just two instead of six and that's going to make me more focused and more fire."

"Do you have anything to say to these six ladies?" Renee asked.

"Give um a show and good luck, I'll see two of you at the end but don't forget I made a promise, I'm walking into Mania as the champion and I am walking out of Mania as Champion." Becky said.

Renee ended the interview and Becky walked back to the locker room.

"I find it funny she's the champion." Emma said.

"She's earned it." Brie said. "She beat Nicole and she's been an amazing champion since then."

"I just never would've guess she'd amount to anything thing." Emma said. "She was such a loser in NXT, the fact that she was NXT Champion was shocking but her being the Divas Champion is even more so. She's not a diva."

"You're right." Charlotte said. "She's not a diva, she's a women and we're not building a Divas division we're building a Women's division."

"With her at the helm I doubt you'll get far." Emma said.

All turned as Becky walked in.

"You know if you have something to say do it to my face." Becky said. "I get I exceeded everyone's expectations about me and that's what I love doing. You really want to why I am champion I'll see you at Roadblock, be prepared for an ass whooping."

Emma stormed out of the room feeling embarrassed and Becky smiled.

"She's an idiot." Charlotte said.

"I'll show her why I am the champion." Becky said. "I'm not scared of a battle or a war."

"You want us to add a last minute match to the card?" Vince said.

"I'll do a kick off show match." Becky said. "But yes I'd like to face Emma please."

"Let me see what I can do." Vince said.

"We'll let you know." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Becky said. "I should go meet Seth he's do to arrive soon."

"How is his recovery?" Vince asked.

"I'll know when I see him." Becky said. "See you in Toronto."

Both nodded and Becky headed out.

March 11 2016

Becky smiled as Seth got off the plane at the airport in Toronto after a plane issue kept Seth in Orlando over night.

"Hi." She said and he wrapped her in his arms.

"I missed you." He said.

"Me too." She said. "Where is Joshy?"

"He was needed in California I guess this really popular wwe star name dropped him and the gym he works for and everyone wants to work with him." Seth said.

Becky laughed as they walked to get his bags.

"So how did everything go?" She asked.

"Let's wait until we back at the hotel." He said as fans noticed them a few taking pictures.

Becky nodded and as soon as they got his bags they headed out to the car she rented.

"Nice." He said seeing Mazda MX-5 Miata.

"The guy recognized me and was like we have this car and I'll let you have it." Becky said. "So I figured you'd love driving this around."

"I will." He said loading his bag before they climbed in and taking off.

"How did you swing this?" Hunter asked as Seth pulled up to the hotel.

"This was all her." Seth said. "Her fans love her."

"I see." Hunter said. "So how are things?"

"I got some news." Seth said. "We should talk."

"I have a meeting but I can swing by after." Hunter said.

"Okay we're in room..."

"407." Becky said finishing his sentence.

"Okay, about two hours." Hunter said and both nodded heading inside.

"Okay, so I know you were at the PC." Hunter said. "But no one is talking."

"I asked them to let me tell you." Seth said.

"So?" Hunter asked.

"My knee is healed." Seth said. "All my test say I am back to 100 percent and all the tests done at the PC show I can take on the work."

"Really." Hunter said.

Seth nodded and handed him a file.

"My tests and letters of clearance." Seth said.

"Dude this is amazing and right before Mania." Hunter said.

"Yep." Seth said.

"It's a good thing I had a back up plan so if this happened." Hunter said.

"You have a plan?" Seth asked.

"Yes, we were all rooting for you to be back in time, Dallas is going to be the biggest we held and you are going to be in the main event." Hunter said.

"No way." Seth said.

"You did not lose the title, there for you deserve a shot to gain it back." Hunter said. "If you're up for surprising the world we'll use tomorrow as a come back."

"Okay." Seth said amazed.

"You've earned this, it's been a long road." Hunter said.

"Thanks man." Seth said.

"For now we'll keep things on the down low, you'll be there tomorrow to support Becky in her impromptu match against Emma."

"They okayed it." Becky said.

"You'll be on right after you know who is going to Mania." Hunter said.

"Sweet." Becky said.

"When did this happen?" Seth asked and Becky told them both what happened.

"I can see why you want to face her." Hunter said. "Tomorrow is the start of an almost month long adventure to Mania. Get some rest and let's have some fun."

Both smiled and Hunter left and Seth and Becky relaxed and celebrated.

March 12 2016

"You look so good." Seth said.

"Hard work babe." She said smiling.

"Seeing you fired up does things to me." He said.

"Hmm, I like those things." Becky said standing on her tippy toes and kissing him.

"Awwwwweeeee." Came the girls as they came around the corner in front of the locker room.

Seth chuckled as Becky blushed.

"So Seth when can we expect you back with us?" Tamina asked.

"Soon I hope." Seth said. "Good luck today ladies."

Everyone nodded and walked into the locker room to start getting ready.

"Joining us now is WWE Divas Champion Becky Lynch." Renee said.

"Hello." Becky said to all on the panel.

"Now a surprise was added to the card last minute in the form of you taking on the returning Emma." Renee said. "Can we ask why?"

"Emma and I have history and she felt the need to bash me so I felt the need to teach her a lesson on why I am the Champion." Becky said.

"I like that." King sakd. "Settle things in the ring."

"Me too." Becky said.

"Since it was so last minute are you prepared for Emma's submission?" John asked.

"I am the Submission Magician, I am always ready for anyone's submission." Becky said.

"That's good to know." Booker said.

"So in two matches tonight we are going to see two fatal three ways with the winners joining you in the ring at the showcase of immortals." Renee said.

"Yes, these six women are amazing talents and I'd be happy to face the winners in my ring." Becky said.

"Can you explain to us how important these matches and the Mania match is?" King asked.

"Oh these matches mean the world." Becky said. "The ladies in the locker room want to prove we are wrestlers, we are superstars and that this label of Divas that we've been given is out dated and wrong. Yes we look amazing, but we fight hard and tonight you are going to see three amazing displays of that. We want to be seen as equals here in the WWE, to be called superstars like our male counter parts means we are really progressing. When I came up in July last year my goal was to help shatter the mold of Diva and show we are Women. Tonight we prove that, each night we step into that ring we prove it and on the grandest stage of them all we will prove it."

"Okay." King sakd. "I have always loved watching the ladies perform and to see the things you girls are doing now amazes me and draws me in. I cannot wait to see it all."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"Joining us now is WWE Chief Branding Officer Stephanie McMahon." Renee said as Becky turned as saw Stephanie walking up to the desk. "Welcome."

"Thanks." Stephanie said. "I thought I would stop by and make a special announcement."

"Do tell." Renee said.

"In three weeks at WrestleMania 32 we will have a surprise announcement that will change WWE forever." Stephanie said.

"Wow." Renee said.

"I can say this, the effects will be rippling and have lasting consequences." Stephanie said smiling.

"Three weeks of guessing, pondering and wondering." Renee said.

"It's how we roll." Stephanie said. "I look forward to seeing what people guess."

She smiled and walked away and Becky laughed.

"Well that said a lot but nothing at all." John said.

"Likes to keep us on our toes that one." Becky said. "Speaking of toes, I need to go stretch mine and make sure these ladies are ready to show the world why we are wwe superstars."

"Good luck tonight." Renee said and Becky smiled and walked to the back.

"Becky we just saw the first of the triple threats and we know you'll be facing Sasha Banks." Renee said.

"I am looking forward to it." Becky said.

"Renee you know what I am looking forward too?" Emma asked walking up. "I am looking forward to showing all why Becky is the loser I said she is."

"And I am looking forward to using you as I show both my opponents at WrestleMania 32 what the out come is going to be." Becky said and Emma stomped out pouting ending the interview.

"Becky we just witnessed Charlotte defeat Alicia Fox and Natalya for the last opening in your match at WrestleMania 32." Renee said. "Your thoughts."

"WrestleMania 32 is going to be epic and you're going to have to tune in to see the clash between Charlotte, Sasha Banks and myself, but for a preview I want everyone to see especially my opponents what I am about to do to Emma." Becky said as her music hit and she walked to the ring to the screaming crowd.

Emma was booed as she came to the ring and then both Sasha and Charlotte appeared on stage. Becky went to work hard and fast on Emma before she could mount a defense and Becky placed her in both Sasha and Charlotte's submission before locking her in her own arm bar making her scream as she began tapping out. She let her go and Emma rolled from the ring and the ref handed Becky her belt and raised her arms as Becky looked up at Sasha and Charlotte.

"Wow." Hunter said.

"My girl is in fire." Seth said.

"She had it coming and I need to play mind games with Sasha and Charlotte." Becky said.

"It was good." Hunter said.

After showering she walked back to the gorilla where Seth was standing with Hunter watching the main event of Roman vs The Miz. After Roman won Hunter's music hit and he walked out.

"Bravo." Hunter said. "But I have some news for you. See in three weeks at Mania you won't be facing me for that championship, no I found a better opponent and he's more hungry for it then anyone has ever been."

Seth's music hit shocking everyone and Becky smiled kissing him before he went out to the screams of the crowd. He walked town to the ring and right up to Roman smiling at the shock on his face.

"That's right, it will be Seth Freakin Rollins vs Roman Riegns for the WWE Title." Hunter said as Seth pedigreed Roman and the crowd screamed before the show was ended and both guys walked back stage.

"Dude." Roman said.

"Surprise." Seth said wrapping his arm around Becky.

"I'll say." Roman said. "Does this mean I've lost custody of Becks?"

"Yep." Seth said smiling.

"Boys." Becky said making all laugh.

"It will be a great main event." Hunter said.

"Hate to break it to you all, but the match of the night will belong to us ladies." Becky said.

"True, but we'll be right behind you." Seth said.

"As long as we're clear." Becky said making them laugh.

"32 is going to be a night to remember." Hunter said.

"In more ways then most know." Becky said smiling.

After talking with those who were excited he was back they were finally at the hotel.

"She looks tired." Renee said.

"She is." Seth said.

"We're glad you're back." Renee said.

"Thanks." Seth said.

"We are man." Dean said. "You deserve this come back."

"Thanks." Seth said. "I'm excited to be in that ring."

"You need to get her to bed." Renee said as Becky began dosing in Seth's shoulder.

"I do." Seth said scooping her up and carrying her up to bed.

March 13 2016

"Morning." Seth said as Becky mumbled.

"Morning." She said stretching. "Did I fall asleep while talking to Renee and Dean?"

"You did." He said.

"It's a good thing you were there to take care of me." Becky said.

"Always." He said.

Becky smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

After a bit a bit they packed up and caught their flight to Philadelphia for Raw tomorrow.

"Someone has been quiet." Seth said. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking." Becky said.

"About?" Seth asked.

"How much things have changed in the last eight months and how happy I am." She said.

"It's been a wild eight months." He said.

"It has and I am so excited about what's to come because there is so much." She said. "We get to travel together again, I mean I'll miss Roman but I love being able to be with you on the road." She said.

"I like that too." He said.

"Life is going good at this moment and I was just reflecting on it all, taking it all in as we began this next journey." She said.

"Okay." He said kissing the side of her head.

Becky smiled and leaned back against him as he held her happily.

March 14 2016

"So you're sure about this?" Caroline asked.

"I am." Becky said.

"Okay, then we'll get going and see you for fittings when we're ready." She said.

"Thanks." Becky said.

"How was your meeting?" Charlotte asked.

"Good, I picked my colors and design for my Mania gear." She said.

"I have so many ideas." Charlotte said. "I am still in awe we get to do Mania."

"One of these years we'll be the main event until then we'll treat every match we're given as the main event." Becky said. "We'll show them why we are who we are."

"We will." Sasha said.

"What do you girls think of the announcement Stephanie made Saturday?" Natalya asked.

"I am so unsure about what it could be." Charlotte said.

"I for a moment thought maybe they were going to say they were getting rid of the women's division." Sasha said.

"Like giving us our own show?" Eva asked.

"Maybe." Sasha said.

"It could be anything." Naomi said.

Becky smiled as they talk and thought she was glad she knew already.

"So tonight you three ladies are going to team up to take on Summer Rea, Naomi and Emma." Hunter said.

"Okay." Becky said.

"We got this." Sasha said.

"Is this to angle for another story with them?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, but more will unfold on Smackdown which you ladies will not be doing, we're going to keep you exclusively on Raw until Mania to give the other story time to develop." Hunter said.

"Sounds okay." Becky said.

They worked out a game plan for tonight and then it was show time.

"I have to wonder if these three women can work together to take on their challengers." Michael said as Charlotte made her way to the ring.

"I think many do." John said as Sasha came out and went to the ring.

"You guys have to remember these two are after this young ladies title and at WrestleMania 32 they will go to war." Byron said. "But I think more then anything these ladies hate to lose and that might just make them work together."

"Since debuting last July Becky and Charlotte have had each other's back and been in the same side while Sasha was aligned with Naomi and Tamina." John said.

"Well these three ladies look to cause issues for Charlotte, Sasha and Becky." Michael said as Emma, Summer and Naomi came to the ring.

"But coming to ringside is also Tamina." John said.

"This last Saturday at Roadblock Sansa defeated both Naomi and Tamina to earn a place in the Divas title triple threat at WrestleMania 32." Byron said.

"Looks like Naomi is still angry Sasha won." John said as Sasha and Naomi locked up in the ring.

The match was intense and the crowd was loving it. When Tamina tried to destract Becky Sasha planted her to a meteora allowing Becky to lock her arm bar in on Naomi while Charlotte locked her figure 8 in and Sasha did a Bank Statement to Emma.

"These three managed to put their difference aside and tapped each of their challengers out but that title right there is what all want." John said as the ref handed Becky her title and she placed it in her shoulder and held out a three and two with her hands before exiting the ring and walking back stage.

"Girls that was good." Stephanie said. "Becky you okay?"

"Emma slapped me in the ear." Becky said. "Just waiting for it to pop."

"Okay." Stephanie said.

After heading back to the locker room Becky showered and changed. Seth only had a stair down and interview to do tonight so after he finished they headed back to the hotel.

March 15 2016

"Your ear still bugging you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Becky said. "It popped but still feels clogged."

"Hmm, let's get you in to see medical." Seth said. "Maybe you have an ear infection."

"What am I two?" Becky asked.

"It happens." Seth said chuckling as he called Hunter to see who she could see. Since they were due back in Philly next Monday there was a road doctor who came to their hotel to check on her.

"You have a fever and your ear is red so a minor ear infection." Dr. Dan said. "I'll give you some meds to take and it should clear up soon."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"Try avoiding slaps to the ear, load noises or submerging your head in water." Dr. Dan said handing her some meds. "Take with food three times a day and if you develop a high fever or other issues let me know."

"Will do." Becky sakd.

"Take it easy and don't push yourself, we want to nip this in the butt to keep you healthy." Dr. Dan said before leaving them.

"I'm sorry you're sick." Seth said kissing her head.

"Me too." She said. "Will you get me a blanket, I feel like I am freezing."

Seth got her a blanket then ordered her some tea and toast so she could take her meds.

March 17 2016

Over the next two days Becky had gone from okay to worse. Her temperature was high at 103 and she couldn't handle anything in her stomach other wise she was sick. So after finding her barely able to open her eyes Seth had her rushed to the hospital. They hooked her on an IV since she was dehydrated and they began looking into what was wrong.

"How is she?" Hunter asked coming into the ICU room where Becky was.

"She's fighting but what they don't know." Seth said. "The I.V. is because she got so dehydrated from not being able to handle anything on her stomach."

"Damn." Hunter said watching her raspy breathing.

"Her lungs are also showing signs of pneumonia." Seth said.

"Damn." Hunter said again. "This came on sudden and fast."

"It was." Seth said. "First she just thought it was the slap, but the next day it hurt so I just thought maybe an ear infection and then two days later this."

The doctor came in and looked over her chart.

"How is she?" Hunter asked.

"Well her fever is down." The doctor said. "I believe she got worse because of a bad reaction to the antibiotics she was given."

"Wouldn't she know if she couldn't take it?" Hunter asked.

"Sometimes we don't know what we're allergic to until we consume it and then we end up here." He said. "Now that the IV is flushing the old meds from her system we're able to give her new meds."

"And her lungs?" Seth asked.

"They to are sounding better so the meds I gave her for them are helping." He said. "She's going to be tired and weak for a couple days but I do no see any lasting issues. Once she is awake and feeling stronger, able to hold down food we'll release her."

"Will she be cleared to wrestle by April 3?" Hunter asked.

"If she responds well yes." He said.

He left and Seth squeezed her hands.

"You hear that, you're going to be okay but you need to wake up so I know you know that." Seth said.

"She's a stubborn lass." Hunter said. "I need to go check in, call if you need anything."

Seth nodded and Hunter left.

"Ow." Seth said and looked down to see Becky pinching him.

Looking up he saw her awake and smiling at him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You're not wearing green." She said making him shake his head and smiled.

"St. Patrick's day." He said. "I'd pinch you back but your medical bracelet has green on it so you're covered."

"What happened?" She asked and he filled her in all they had learned.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Weak and hungry." She said.

Seth called for a nurse who came in.

"Welcome back Miss Lynch." She said. "I am Kathy your day nurse."

"Hello." Becky said as the nurse looked over her vitals.

"Your temp is down to normal again." She said. "How do you feel?"

"Weak and hungry." Becky said.

"Good signs on both accounts." She said. "I will let the doctor know you are awake and then I'll order you some toast."

"Her favorite." Seth said as Becky smiled.

The nurse nodded and left and soon the doctor came in and checked her over.

"I do want to do another chest x-ray but your lungs sound clear." The doctor said. "If you can regain some strength and keep solids down I may let you leave tomorrow."

"Okay." Becky said.

"You still need to rest and take it easy." He said. "I know as an athlete you have a lot to do, but you need to let your body recover."

"I understand." Becky said.


	13. Chapter-13

March 17 2016

Over the next two days Becky had gone from okay to worse. Her temperature was high at 103 and she couldn't handle anything in her stomach other wise she was sick. So after finding her barely able to open her eyes Seth had her rushed to the hospital. They hooked her on an IV since she was dehydrated and they began looking into what was wrong.

"How is she?" Hunter asked coming into the ICU room where Becky was.

"She's fighting but what they don't know." Seth said. "The I. Is because she got so dehydrated from not being able to handle anything on her stomach."

"Damn." Hunter said watching her raspy breathing.

"Her lungs are also showing signs of pneumonia." Seth said.

"Damn." Hunter said again. "This came on sudden and fast."

"It was." Seth said. "First she just thought it was the slap, but the next day it hurt so I just thought maybe an ear infection and then two days later this."

The doctor came in and looked over her chart.

"How is she?" Hunter asked.

"Well her fever is down." The doctor said. "I believe she got worse because of a bad reaction to the antibiotics she was given."

"Wouldn't she know if she couldn't take it?" Hunter asked.

"Sometimes we don't know what we're allergic to until we consume it and then we end up here." He sakd. "Now that the IV is flushing the old meds from her system we're able to give her new meds."

"And her lungs?" Seth asked.

"They to are sounding better so the meds I gave her for them are helping." He said. "She's going to be tired and weak for a couple days but I do no see any lasting issues. Once she is awake and feeling stronger, able to hold down food we'll release her."

"Will she be cleared to wrestle by April 3?" Hunter asked.

"If she responds well yes." He said.

He left and Seth squeezed her hands.

"You hear that, you're going to be okay but you need to wake up so I know you know that." Seth said.

"She's a stubborn lass." Hunter said. "I need to go check in, call if you need anything."

Seth nodded and Hunter left.

"Ow." Seth said and looked down to see Becky pinching him.

Looking up he saw her awake and smiling at him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You're not wearing green." She said making him shake his head and smiled.

"St. Patrick's day." He said. "I'd pinch you back but your medical bracelet has green on it so you're covered."

"What happened?" She asked and he filled her in all they had learned.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Weak and hungry." She said.

Seth called for a nurse who came in.

"Welcome back Miss Lynch." She said. "I am Kathy your day nurse."

"Hello." Becky said as the nurse looked over her vitals.

"Your temp is down to normal again." She said. "How do you feel?"

"Weak and hungry." Becky said.

"Good signs on both accounts." She said. "I will let the doctor know you are awake and then I'll order you some toast."

"Her favorite." Seth said as Becky smiled.

The nurse nodded and left and soon the doctor came in and checked her over.

"I do want to do another chest x-ray but your lungs sound clear." The doctor said. "If you can regain some strength and keep solids down I may let you leave tomorrow."

"Okay." Becky said.

"You still need to rest and take it easy." He said. "I know as an athlete you have a lot to do, but you need to let your body recover."

"I understand." Becky said.

March 20 2016

"Hi." Seth smiled seeing Becky working with a resistance band in the gym.

"Don't worry, I am only stretching and doing little things." She said.

"I see." He said. "How are you feeling."

"So much better then I was." She said. "My body is enjoying moving again."

"And your ear?" He asked.

"Good." She said. "Finished my antibiotics and did a check in with the doctor, I am good to go."

"Great." He said joining for some light floor exercises.

"I've missed really training with you." Becky said after they showered and changed.

"Me too." He said. "Maybe since the next Raw is in Brooklyn we could go up after Raw or even Tuesday and find a good CrossFit place or two."

"I'll have you know, I called in some back up since we're closer then ever to Mania and I need to catch up." Becky said. "Joshy gets in an hour after us on Tuesday and will be with us until we reach Mania."

"I just thought about that." He said.

"Great minds." She said. "Now feed me."

Seth loved that her appetite was back so he led her down to a great vegetarian place they found.

March 21 2016

"Rumor was you were dying." Stephanie said hugging Becky.

"As always the dirt sheets got it wrong." Becky said. "Now I am not at one hundred percent ready to go, but I will be."

"That is good." She said. "The lead into Mania is crazy."

"I saw." Becky said. "But I am ready."

"Good, so tonight Sasha and Charlotte are going to go one on one while you are seen watching back stage, Renee will interview you after." Stephanie said. "We want to keep it simple tonight since you are recovering,"

"Thanks." Becky said.

After getting her Mania folder she walked back to the locker room.

"Told you nothing was wrong with her." Emma said.

"Shut it." Natalya said. "How are you?"

"I will be okay." Becky said. "Twos days out of the hospital so I am still recovering but I'll be ready for Mania."

"That's good." Brie said. "We were all worried when we found out you were in the hospital."

"I got all the texts and flowers." Becky said. "So thank you all so much."

"Becky we just watched a matched between Sasha and Charlotte where there was a double count out so neither one won, what do you think?" Renee asked.

"It will be like that come WrestleMani 32." Becky said holding onto her title. "I am not letting go."

"Standing by the words you continue to say, marching in and out of WrestleMania 32 as Champion." Renee said.

"Damn Straight, Straight Fire." Becky said making Renee laugh as the interview ended.

"Glad to see that little hospital trip didn't hurt your fire." Renee said.

"Me too." Becky said yawning.

"I hope your recovery goes quickly." Renee said.

"Me too, I am tired of being tired." She said. "Seth has a match I want to watch from the gorilla. See you later."

"Miss Lynch." Vince said when Becky came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but good." She said. "Seth has a match, can I watch from here?"

"Of course." Vince sakd pointing to a chair.

Becky sat down and watched as Seth took on an unknown as his first match back letting him show off and take it easy.

"She fell asleep right before you won." Vince said.

"She's still recovering." Seth said. "Babe, wakey wakey,"

Becky slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Vince said.

"Did you win?" She asked.

"I did indeed." Seth said. "Let go get our things and head out."

Becky nodded and they headed back to the locker room.

"She's dead on her feet." Roman said.

"She is." Seth said.

"Go shower and I'll watch her." Roman said and Seth nodded and rushed through showering and changing. They got their bags loaded and a sleeping Becky and headed to the hotel. With some help they got their things up to their room along with Becky where Seth tucked her into bed.

"She going to be okay?" Roman asked.

"Yes, still recovering but getting stronger, TV days are always long so it just made her extra tired." Seth said. "Don't worry I won't let her over due it."

Roman nodded and left them to sleep.

March 22 2016

"Hey sleepy head." Becky said when Seth woke up.

"Hi." Seth said. "How long have you been up?"

"An hour." She said sipping her coffee. "Sorry I feel asleep last night."

"Babe you are still recovering and it was a long day." He said squatting down in front of her. "No need to apologize."

"Thanks." Becky said. "I watched your match, poor kid."

"He knew going in he was the sacrificial lamb." Seth said stealing a sip of her coffee. "That's good."

"I got you one." She said pointing to the white coffee cup.

"Thank you." He said leaning forward and kissing her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She said as he sat next to her and began drinking his coffee. "You?"

"Good too." He said. "I thought maybe my knee would be like dude we've not done this in a while, but it felt good."

"That's great." Becky said. "Just don't over do it."

"I won't." Seth said. "What time do we need to be at the airport?"

"We need to leave in about an hour." Becky said. "Joshy texted he's on his way."

"Good." Seth said.

After finishing their coffee they got ready and headed out. The flight was short and when they arrived they got breakfast while waiting for Joshy to arrive.

"There they are." Joshy said seeing them standing and waiting.

"Hi." Both said greeting him.

"Okay first, how are you feeling?" He asked Becky.

"I feel good." She said.

He looked up at Seth.

"She's recovering nicely." Seth said. "I promised her doctor I wouldn't let her push herself and she's been good not doing so."

"I promise my health is my number one, I can't do this if I am not healthy." She said.

"Okay." He said. "And your knee?"

"It's good." Seth said.

"Good, let's get my bags and go." He said.

Both laughed as they walked towards the luggage area.

After getting their rental car they headed to the hotel. After checking in they spent the day exploring and would start training tomorrow.

March 25 2016

"She still sleeping?" Joshy asked as he entered their suite.

"Yes." Seth said. "She wore herself out."

"You ready?" He asked.

Seth nodded and they headed out for a run.

"Told ya she'd be here." Seth said coming into the gym where Becky was stretching with Charlotte.

"How was your run?" She asked.

"Good." He said.

"When we left you were passed out." Joshy said.

"I was." Becky said. "But I woke up and now I am warming up with Charlotte."

"Miss Char how are you?" Seth asked.

"I'm good." Charlotte said. "A bit creeped out by Becky's eeriely calm."

"I just know no matter what it's going to be the best match of the night and history is going to be made." Becky said. "Win or lose it's going to be epic."

"She's right." Seth said. "Thinking to much on it is going to build bad nerves, take in the day and enjoy it. It's your first Mania."

Charlotte nodded and they got started working out. Charlotte didn't CrossFit like Becky but they were still able to hang out and do some things together.

"Hello lassie." Sheamus said coming into the gym.

"Hey lad." Becky said hugging him in greeting. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay." He said. "Just working the grind."

"Aren't we all." Becky said.

"Hey man." Seth said coming up. "Ready to workout?"

"I am." Sheamus said. "You ready to be put through the paces?"

"I am." Seth said. "Wish him luck babe, I'm about to school our Celtic Warrior."

"I wish you both luck." Becky said. "I have a hair appointment so I will see you later."

"Have fun." Seth said kissing her before she left with Charlotte.

"I like it." Charlotte said seeing Becky's flaming orange hair. "Straight fire."

"It's a bit more pop but I like it." Becky said. "But man, this process takes forever."

"It does." Charlotte said.

"I understand the gimmick but man bleaching and dying me hair every few weeks is a pain in the arse." Becky said as they headed back to the hotel.

"Have you asked to go back to your dark?" Charlotte asked.

"It doesn't fit with my new image." Becky said. "Maybe someday, for now I will

live with it."

"Did you hear about Brie?" Charlotte asked.

"I did and I understand." Becky said. "She wants to settle and have a family."

"There are so many things changing so fast." Charlotte said.

"The nature of the business." Becky said. "And I have a feeling things aren't done changing."

"Do you have any idea this announcement Stephanie was talking about is?" Charlotte asked. "Most of the girls think they're moving us off Raw and having us mainly do Smackdown, make it an all women's show."

"I doubt that, there is to much talent with the men to limit them to one show and not enough girls to fill two hours yet." Becky said.

"That is what I thought." Charlotte said. "I think they might be putting us into two teams men and women and one team will be exclusive to Raw and the other to Smackdown."

"That would be interesting," Becky said. "I know doing both shows and live events is hard work."

"Yes when your week starts Thursday and goes to Monday it would be okay like a regular job, but with the travel and training it's hard." Charlotte said.

When I they reached the hotel they saw Seth sitting in the lobby with a bunch of other stars talking.

"Wow." Seth said. "Straight fire."

"I like it." Becky said sitting on his lap.

"Me too." He said.

"How was training." She asked.

"Good." He said. "Hunter called and asked me to do live events tomorrow and Sunday and Seamus here agreed to be my competition."

"Cool." She said. "Have fun but be careful."

"I will." He said.

March 28 2016

"How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked Becky as she stood in the gorilla getting her work for the day.

"I feel good, ready to go." Becky said.

"Tonight we thought we'd do a beat the clock challenge, you'll face Brie, Charlotte will face Natalya and Sasha is taking in Paige."

"Okay." Becky said.

"Are you and Seth flying down to Dallas tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, my press tour starts Wednesday." Becky said.

"Just making sure, with your first Mania thins are going to be over whelming." Stephanie said. "Brooke from media is going to be with you to help keep you on track or if something goes wild."

"Okay." Becky said. "Seth has a lot of the same things and he's been helping me get ready."

"Yes, we booked it like that so you two could rely on each other, him for the experience and you for the calmness you bring out in him."

"I understand." Becky said with a chuckle. "Can I go on last tonight?"

"Sure thing." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Becky said heading off to the locker room.

"Did anyone see the schedule?" Paige asked.

"Here." Becky said pinning a copy to the wall.

"You are in a beat the clock challenge for Charlotte, Sasha and I along with Natalya and Brie." Becky said.

"Me?" Brie said.

"I will be your last match on Raw." Becky said.

"Awesome, I wouldn't have it any other way." Brie said.

"Did you know you were my first singles match?" Becky said.

"Main Event, I remember." Brie said. "You kicked my ass."

"I did." Becky said.

"And when you debuted you locked me in your armbar for ages." Brie said.

"I did." Becky said. "You also started my first ppv winning streak."

"SummerSlam." Brie said. "I totally spaced that."

"Many firsts and now a last." Becky said.

Brie smiled and hugged her before everyone joined in. It was a hard losing Brie and not knowing if Nikki was going to be able to come back. Things were changing in so many ways.

"So we kicked off Smackdown with Stephanie McMahon announcing there would be a beat the clock challenge between Divas Champion Becky Lynch and her two challengers this coming Sunday at WrestleMania 32 Charlotte and Sasha Banks." Michael said.

"Yes, we started out with Charlotte facing Natalya for an impressive time of six minutes and twenty two seconds." John said.

"Next we'd see Sasha take on Paige for the exact time of six minutes and twenty two seconds." Bryon said.

"Yes we are dead set at a tie, now Becky Lynch will be facing Brie Bella in her last match on Raw." Michael said.

"Is our Divas Champion going to beat both times or will Brie hold her off allowing Charlotte and Sasha to pick up a tie victory just six days before they face off?" John said.

"This is also Becky Lynch's first time back in the ring since she was hospitalized a few weeks back." Byron said. "One has to wonder if she is up for the task."

"No matter what, it will be a match to remember I feel." Michael said as Becky made her way to the ring fallowed by Brie.

The match was close and Becky knew Brie didn't want to lose her last match on Raw but she didn't want to lose either. Seeing Brie go for Brie Mode she rolled out of the way and did a pump handle slam after Brie missed and ended the match at six minutes and twenty seconds beating Charlotte and Sasha by two seconds.

"Your winner of the match and the Beat the Clock challenge is your Divas Champion Becky." The announcer called and the ref raised Becky's arm and she let the crowd cheer before going over to Brie who was sitting on the mat in tears and hugging her.

"You did amazing." Becky said.

Other girls came from the locker room and they all stood in the ring hugging.

"This is a sign of respect for all the years Brie Bella has put into this company." Michael said. "A real Champion she is." John said.

"I do not know if Raw or WWE will be the same without her." Bryon said as the crowd chanted this is awesome as the girls celebrated Brie in the ring.

"Great job ladies." Stephanie said. "Brie we are going to miss you, but you have one more match at Mania and I know it will be amazing."

"Thanks." Brie said hugging her.

"It's Mania week ladies and we have a lot to do, so please make sure you are in Dallas when you need to be and ready to go." Stephanie said. "We have two women matches this year and some big news you'll learn later."

March 30 2016

Between the press junket, the fan meet and greets and the Mania prep Becky was exhausted. Things started going yesterday afternoon after they arrived and went until almost two in the morning. Seth had to carry her to bed because she fell asleep on their way back from a last minute meet and greet they were thrown into because two of the talent missed their flights due to weather issues. So they filled in and it was nuts. They woke just five hours later to get a work out in before beginning the days tasks at hand.

"How are you holding up?" Seth asked as they walked down the street to their next event.

"I could use some coffee." Becky said.

"Brooke do we have time to stop?" Seth asked pointing to the Starbucks.

"We do." Brooke said. "I need a cup too."

They went inside and ordered drinks.

"Thanks." Becky said when Seth handed her a cup of coffee.

He smiled and kissed her head softly before drinking his own coffee.

When they arrived at the hospital they were visiting kids in they found more of the stars there.

"No fair." Charlotte pouted at the coffee.

Becky smiled and gave her the last of it.

"Thanks." Charlotte said. "It's been so crazy."

"I know." Becky said. "We had to do a last minute meet and greet after Jimmy, Jay and Naomi missed a flight out of Tampa because of a storm."

"Wow, did you get any sleep?" Charlotte asked.

"About five hours." Seth said finishing his coffee.

"But this is one of my favorite things to do." Seth said. "These kids are the best."

It was Becky's first time doing a hospital visit so Seth stayed close and helped her out. After about two hours the kids were tired so they called it a day. Becky had been reading a book to a young girl named Mariah who insisted Becky finish so she did as everyone watched.

"Thank you." Mariah said.

"You are most welcome." Becky said hugging the little girl.

"I hope you win Sunday because our hair matches and it will be like I am up there too." She said.

"You'll be up there with me." Becky said.

Mariah smiled and her mom took their picture together.

"You really are her favorite." She said. "I had to get a bunch of your shirts and sew her a blanket just get her to sleep here at night."

"That is sweet." Becky said. "Now you'll have a belt like mine to keep you company."

Mariah nodded and walked back to her room.

"Man that was adorable." Sasha said. "These kids really pull on the heart strings."

"They do." Roman said.

After leaving the hospital it was time for dinner and Becky was already falling asleep.

"I think we're going to do room service and call it an early night." Seth said.

"Yes." Becky nodded leaning on him.

"Take care." Charlotte said and Seth took her back to the hotel for a quick dinner and a long sleep.

April 1 2016

"Thanks for coming down." Stephanie said when Becky appeared.

"I had just showered after training." She said. "What's going on?"

"I have some news for you and the other ladies." She said walking her over to where the others were standing.

"Always late." Charlotte joked.

"I was in the shower after training all day." Becky said moving over next to her.

"Ladies thank you all for coming." Stephanie said.

Becky looked around at all the girls gathered around here.

"So last July when we started the Divas Revolution we had some large goals in mind." Stephanie said. "One was to bring the Divas Division out of the shadows and really let it shine. You girls went from two minute matches to our longest of thirty four with Becky and Naomi at Fastlane." Everyone clapped. "So starting Sunday you will no longer be called Divas, you will be called WWE superstars just like your male counterparts." At this everyone clapped and cheered. "You ladies have done an amazing job and we have a lot more to do, so be ready for Sunday and let's show the world who we are and let them know as Paige says, this is our house."

After lots of hugs and cheers Becky headed up to her room.

"Hey, what did Stephanie need?" Seth asked.

"She wanted to let all of us ladies know that come Sunday we will no longer be called Divas." Becky said.

"Oh." Seth said.

"We will be superstars just like the men." Becky said and Seth smiled.

"It's about time." Seth said smiling. "It's a big step and I am glad you got to help make it."

"Me too." Becky said. "We have two things this afternoon right?"

"Yes, we are doing a podcast and then we're having dinner with a bunch of the crew before we head to NXT Takeover Dallas."

"Well then let's get to it." Becky said and they met Brooke in the lobby and headed out for the podcast.

"Welcome." Daren Rogers said.

"Thanks for having us." Seth said.

"Glad to be here." Becky said.

"I gotta say, I am liking having an Irish Divas Champion." Daren said. "I could honestly listen to you speak all day."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"And you Mr. Rollins get too." Daren said.

"Unless she's asleep." Seth said.

"So not a sleep talker." Daren said.

"Nope." Becky said. "I sleep like the dead."

"She does." Seth said.

"So let's talk shop for a bit." Daren said. "In November you tore your knee up."

"I did." Seth said. "Almost career ending."

"But your back now." Daren said.

"I am, took time to really heal and once I was cleared to rehab I rehabbed." Seth said.

"So this Sunday you face former Shield member and brother Roman Riegns for a title you didn't lose but he holds."

"Correct." Seth said. "Hurting my knee took me out of action and Roman stepped up. I am glad am get to face him for the title, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

"Now Miss Lynch you are going to be in a fatal three way for the Divas title." Daren said.

"Yes, me vs Charlotte vs Sasha Banks." Becky said.

"Do you feel the odds are more stacked against you?" Daren asked.

"In a way yes, but they have to take each other out too." Becky said.

"Do you feel prepared for this type of match because you don't have to be involved in the pin to lose." Daren asked.

"I feel ready for the task at hand. I know I am going to have to have my head on a swivel and I am ready for it." Becky said. "I know I keep saying I will win and that is my game plan, but it is Sasha and Charlotte's as well. So all I can really do is my best and hope it's good enough. But I feel win or lose we are taking a huge step for the division and I am looking forward to my first match at Mania and all that's still to come."

"Very well." Daren said. "Confident and ready, I like. Now that shop talk is done, let's talk a bit more personal if you don't mind because your fans have been tweeting me like crazy since they learned you'd be on and they have many questions."

"Hit us with some." Seth said.

"So when did you officially become an item?" Daren asked.

"Christmas morning around one am." Seth said.

"I was in Ireland and my family saw how lost I was, like I was there but not there. So my da asked me what was up and I told him and they sent me home for Christmas." Becky said.

"So your families approve?" Daren asked.

"My family loves Becky." Seth said. "They see how devoted we are and how much we love each other."

"He met my family in Ireland before his accident and they liked him them, now they get to meet him again as me boyfriend." Becky said.

"An official meeting of the girlfriends family." Daren said.

"I've talked to them on the phone since we got together and I am looking forward to showing them how much I love and respect their daughter and sister, my family also gets in tomorrow so they'll all have a chance to meet." Seth said.

"That's a big step." Daren said.

"Life is full of big steps." Becky said. "But when you have someone you love who loves you back those steps are easier to make."

"She's right." Seth said. "Our families, friends and fans know we're serious and it isn't going to change. She is the love of my life for the rest of my life."

"Wow." Daren said as Becky smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"I know you folks at home can't see this, but they're kissing." Darin said. "Powerful love here."

"He's right though." Becky said. "Love of my life for the rest of my life."

Seth smiled and kissed her and that wrapped up the show.

"Thank you both for joining me." Daren said. "It was a pleasure."

"Ours as well." Seth said as they shook hands.

"Damn you two melted my computer." Roman said as they joined everyone at the restaurant.

Becky laughed and blushed and Seth just smiled.

"What can I say, she's straight fire." Seth said making him laugh.

"That she is." Roman said as others arrived.

"Dude, way to make every man out there have to step up their game." Jimmy said. "And thanks for covering for us."

"We were happy to and well if your game needs stepping up you were already in trouble." Seth said.

"He's right uce." Roman said.

"He's doing pretty well." Naomi said. "Girl your hair, I love it."

"Thanks." Becky said. "I figured since Mania I needed to be a bit bolder."

"It works." Naomi said.

"Let's order some food and drinks." Roman said.

Menus were passed around and Becky looked it over.

"Anything sound good?" Seth asked.

"I think I am going to have a veggie burger." She said. "Fries sound good."

Seth nodded and everyone ordered and Becky and Seth stuck to water.

"Here try this." Becky said.

Seth smiled and took the bite of the burger she was offering him.

"Hmm, that's good." He said.

"I think I found a new happy place." Becky said smiling.

"A veggie burger?" Natalya said.

"Is it better then that one from that joint in Milwaukee?" Roman asked.

"Yes." Becky said cutting him a slice.

"Wow." He said. "I can see why it's your happy place."

"You three are nuts." Natalya said.

"Aren't we all." Becky said. "We love getting beat up for a living."

"True." Natalya said.

"Here is to Mania 32, May we all have a blast and may the 13 ladies who are performing show the world what they are made of." Roman said.

"Cheers." Everyone said clinking glasses.

"So do you not drink at all?" Naomi asked.

"I drink, but with all I have on my plate this week I need a clear head." Becky said.

"Let me guess, you're a Irish Whiskey girl." Jimmy said.

"It's okay, but I am a Tequila girl." Becky said.

"She is." Seth said.

"I never would've guessed that." Jimmy said. "Tequila."

Becky chuckled and after they finished they heading to watch NXT Takeover Dallas.

"Right this way." A producer said escorting the group to the seats reserved for them.

"I am so excited for Bayley." Charlotte said.

"Asuka is a hard competitor." Sasha said.

"It will be a great show, one of many for us ladies this weekend." Becky said.

"True." Both said before giggling.

"Who's up first?" Seth asked.

"The Revival vs American Alpha." Becky said looking at the program.

"Dawson and Wilder are defending against Jordan and Gable." Charlotte said.

"Should be an interesting match." Roman said.

And it was just that with the American Alpha picking up the win and becoming the new NXT Tag Team Champions.

"Austin Aries vs Baron Corbin." Seth said. "Interesting."

"Austin is new on live so Baron is giving him a taste of the lime light." Sasha said. "I'm rooting for Austin."

"Okay." Seth said. "I should fallow things more."

"You're a busy man." Charlotte said. "Rehabbing, making a come back and trying to keep up with this girl."

"That's a full time job." Seth said making all laugh.

"Bayley is up soon, I want to go back and see her." Becky said.

Seth nodded and Becky walked over to the producer who took her back stage.

"Hold up." Becky said seeing Finn getting the finishing touches on his paint.

"I see the demon is coming to play." Becky said.

"You know it." Finn said. "I'd hug you but."

"It's cool." Becky said bumping knuckles with him. "You look amazing, ready to defend your title."

"I am." Finn said. "How crazy is this, I am defending my title here in NXT opening WrestleMania weekend and you are defending your title at Mania?"

"It is crazy." Becky said. "We are a long ways from Ireland."

"We are but we're both here doing what we love." He said.

"We are." Becky said. "Good luck tonight."

"Good luck Sunday, I'll be there rooting for you." Finn said.

"Thanks." Becky said before walking off to find Bayley.

"Beck's." Bayley said hugging her fallowed by Asuka.

"How are you two feeling?" Becky asked.

"I'm so excited." Bayley said. "Asuka is a hard competitor."

"You are too." Asuka said. "I am ready."

"I know both of you are going to do an amazing job out there." Becky said. "I am glad the NXT Women's division is doing strong."

"How do you feel going into Mania as the renigning Divas Champion?" Bayley asked.

"Well as of Sunday we will be called Superstars so it feels good." Becky said. "No more Divas."

"That's amazing." Asuka said.

"It is and a move forward in our Revolution." Becky said. "I wanted to wish you both good luck and give them a show out there, the crowd is buzzing."

"Thanks." Both said hugging her before she walked into the gorilla.

"Hey." Hunter said seeing her. "Coming to check on your Alma mater?"

"Something like that." Becky said. "NXT is part of WWE and yes it has a women's Champion but I feel I still need to show up when I can on big occasions and let them know I support them."

"Many look up to you, they see what you're doing and hope they get too as well." Hunter said. "Wanna give these fans a treat?"

"Sure." Becky said and after Sami vs Nakamura her music hit and she walked tot he ring to the screaming my crowd. "Thank you, Thank you. It's good to be back at NXT and see all the amazing talent down here." The crowd chanted NXT and Becky smiled. "I agree, some of the best and up next we have a match I am so proud of. See Bayley is like a sister to me, she is a fighter and part of the unique four square between me self, Charlotte and Sasha. She completes us and tonight she is defending her NXT Women's Championship against Asuka. Now Asuka is a wildcard but primed for action. She has great potential and I for one cannot wait to see what she does and to see this match, so how about I stop talking and we get fighting."

The crowd cheered and Becky hopped the barricade back to her seat and the match got under way.

They all cheered for both ladies as they came out and watched closely as the battle got under way.

"She's out." Sasha said as Bayley was locked in Asuka's submission.

The ref raised her hand as he was supposed to but Bayley was out and Asuka was the new NXT Champion. They cheered for her and clapped when Bayley recovered and walked to the back.

"That was brutal." Charlotte said.

"It was." Becky said.

Sasha left to go check on Bayley and the next match was due to start.

"Finn Bálor vs Samoa Joe." Roman said.

"Any relation?" Becky asked.

"No, just same Island." Roman said. "You know Finn right?"

"I do, he was me first trainer." Becky said. "Taught me a lot of what I know."

"Wow." Roman said.

Joe came to the ring first ready to go and then it was Finn's turn.

"Wow." Seth said.

"Demon Bálor has come to play." Becky said watching him do his entrance. She bumped nickels with him again as he came by.

"There we see WWE's Divas Champion Becky Lynch supporting Finn as he makes his way to the ring." Corey Graves said.

"Yes, I talked to Becky the other day and she told me Finn was one of the first people to train her to fight." Bryon said. "She is so proud of where he is today and is excited to see him fight tonight."

"Well both are a long ways from Ireland." Corey said.

"But both are champions here in NXT." Byron said. "I would say they're doing pretty good."

"But it could all end this weekend as Finn defends his title tonight and Becky defends hers against Charlotte and Sasha Banks on Sunday."

"Always a pot half empty." Byron said as the bell rang and the match got under way.

"Man that was brutal." Roman said.

"All that blood." Charlotte said.

"Head wounds bleed a lot." Seth said. "But makes for some good shots."

"True." Becky said. "Let's go back and see how everyone is doing."

They nodded and walked back stage.

Hunter had everyone gathered around telling them they did an amazing job and he was proud. As he finished Becky with the others clapped for them making them all smiled.

"Our present with our future." Stephanie said.

"You all did amazing." Seth said. "Giving us on the Mania card a run for our money."

"You know it." Finn said.

"The first NXT Champion and the current NXT Champion." Hunter said.

"The company started in great hands and continues in great hands." Seth said. "Is Joe okay?"

"A small cut." Hunter said. "A few stitches."

"Cool." Seth said. Becky left them to talk and walked over to where Bayley stood with Sasha and Asuka.

"Ladies that was a great match." Becky said.

"Thanks." Both said.

"You feeling okay?" Becky asked.

"A bit embarrassed I passed out, but okay." Bayley said. "She earned this win."

"You did." Becky said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Asuka said.

After more congrats to all they headed back to the hotel to sleep because there was a lot to do tomorrow.


	14. Chapter-14

April 2 2016

"What are you doing beautiful?" Seth asked laying on his stomach facing Becky who was laying in the mat looking up at the rigs and lights.

"Just taking it all in." She said. "This is my first Mania."

"One of many." He said. "Are you getting nervous?"

"No." She said. "I feel really calm."

"Good." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"We need a hose out here." Hunter said making them break apart as Stephanie laughed.

"Just because they stole your idea doesn't mean you need to rib them." Stephanie said.

"So, are we ready for tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

"I am." Seth said.

"Me too." Becky said getting up fallowed by Seth. "Hard to believe we're going to have over one hundred thousand people here watching us."

"Largest WrestleMania I'm history." Stephanie said.

"I am just glad I am here." Seth said.

"Us too." Hunter said. "But your accident gave you time to rebuild yourself, we all need that at times."

"We do." Seth said. "It also gave me time to think about what I want from life and taught me to go after it."

"I bet it's nice not flying back and forth all the time." Stephanie said.

"It is." Becky said. "We've been able to explore the cities we visit more, see different CrossFit gyms and people. It's been an adventure."

"You ready for Hall of Fame tonight?" Hunter asked.

"Yep." Seth said.

"My first on the main roster." Becky said.

"It's a large class this year with seven people and the first Legacy and the second Warrior Award." Seth said.

"It's going to be an amazing night." Hunter said.

"Have you figured out your entrance?" Stephanie asked.

"I had an idea but John wasn't sure if it would work." Becky said.

"What's the idea?" Hunter asked.

"Well I know Sasha is coming to the ring as Snoop Dogg preforms and Charlotte is being escorted by Ric, so I thought maybe we could bring me in on a motor cycle but he wasn't sure since it's such last minute and he dropped the ball when I told him a few weeks back." Becky said.

"You know what, leave this to me." Hunter said smiling. "I know who to call, we'll have a motorcycle here for your entrance and we'll do a run through in the morning."

"Really?" Becky said.

"Our last Divas Champion needs a grand entry." Stephanie sakd.

"What?" Seth said.

"I hadn't told him." Becky said.

"Told me what?" Seth asked.

"It will officially be announced to everyone tomorrow but there will be no more Divas title, it will be the WWE Women's Championship from now on." Becky said.

"That is amazing." Seth said.

"I have to say this." Hunter said. "When we started this revolution here I wondered if we could really change things, wwe has a history with nostalgia, but the work you've put in not only in being a different kind of Women's Champion, but in that locker room proved to everyone that we could change and the people will love it."

"Thanks." Becky said. "I'll I've ever wanted to do was wrestle, to make Women's wrestling the best thing on TV. So all this is icing on the cake."

"I love how you are so humble." Stephanie said. "A rare person you are and you've proven the faith we've had in you. Dusty was right."

"I miss him." Becky said.

"He'll always be in your heart." Hunter said. "In all our hearts, he believed in you like I do."

"Thanks." Becky said hugging him. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day for all and I cannot wait to see all the amazing matches. It's a goodbye and a hello."

"It is." Stephanie said. "So enjoy tonight but get lots of rest."

"We will." Seth said.

"Ma." Becky said hugging her mom as they came up the terminal.

"My sweet girl." Annette said hugging her back. "You look so happy,"

"I am." Becky said hugging her brother and dad next. "You guys remember Seth."

"We do." Ken said. "Nice seeing you again."

"You too." Seth said shaking his and Rich's hands.

"You look well." Annette said.

"I am well." Seth said.

"I know I said this when we talked last, but thank you for caring for her while she was ill and seeing that she is happy." Annette said hugging him.

"Always." Seth said.

"Seth's family is due in about twenty minutes so how about we get your bags and some coffee." Becky said.

"That sounds good my sweet lass." Ken said.

Security had a rolling cart ready to load their things on and keep the fans at bay as they waited.

"Mom." Seth said hugging his mom.

"Where is Becky?" Holly asked.

"With her parents." Seth said greeting Bob and Brandon.

After introducing everyone they got the rest of the bags and headed out to the van. The driver loaded the bags with some help from Seth, Brandon and Rich before they climbed in and headed to the hotel.

"Are you two excited for tomorrow?" Holly asked.

"We are." Becky said. "It's going to be a busy day."

"I have to admit I am excited and nervous, watching you fight is always hard on me." Annette said.

"Always." Holly said. "But these two know what they're doing."

When they reached the hotel they got everyone settled into their rooms.

"Is this your dress for tonight?" Annette asked.

"Yes." Becky said of the black dress that was hanging up in their room.

"It's very ummm." Annette said.

"Ma, I like it." Becky said. "I feel pretty in it."

"Okay darling." She said. "I am excited we get to attend."

"It will be a good show but I have to start getting ready." Becky said.

Annette nodded and left so Becky showered and put on her dress and shoes before heading the suite the girls were gathering to get ready.

"Becky you look amazing." Naomi said,

"Thanks." Becky said as the hair dresser went to work on fixing her hair. Since there was so much she opted to keep it down and down a nice twist braid down the left side and the rest of done in wavy curls.

"Thanks Amy." She sakd looking herslef over in the mirroe.

"You are going to stand out tonight." Amy said.

Becky smiled and then sat for Erica her makeup artist to go to work.

"Seth is going to die when he sees you." Charlotte said.

"Let's hope not." Becky giggled.

Since she was finished she walked back to her room to find Seth dressed in his all black tux save for his tie which matched her hair with his brother and hers.

"Wow." Seth smiled.

"Do you like?" She asked.

"No, I love." He said making her smile.

"You boys look amazing." She said. "Are we ready to head over?"

"We are." Seth said.

Becky grabbed her clutch and they headed to meet their parents and Joshy and head over.

"This is Brooke, she's going to take you in and help you find your seats while we walk the red carpet." Becky said and they went off with her while they waited in the cue to go into the room for the red carpet.

"Joining me now is our WWE Divas Champion Becky Lynch and her boyfriend WWE Superstar Seth Rollins." Renee said as they joined her on the dias she was standing on.

"Hello Renee." Becky said.

"Wow, you two look amazing and I love the ode to Becky's hair color." Renee said.

"Thanks." Seth said. "I wanted reperesent her on my outfit as a thanks for all her odes to me over the last few months with her in ring gear."

"That is very thoughtful." Renee said. "So tomorrow is a big day for both of you."

"It is." Becky said.

"Becky will be defending her title in a fatal three way against Charlotte and Sasha Banks and Seth will be challenging for the WWE Championship against former Shield brother Roman Reigns." Renee said. "Are you both ready?"

"We are." Seth said. "My journey back has been a long and hard one but I am ready to reclaim all I have lost."

"As I have said all month, I am going to walk in as Champion and walk out as Champion." Becky said. "I know both Charlotte and Sasha are hungry for what I got but I am just that more hungry to keep it. But either way we are going to do our best and show why we are champions with or without gold."

"Well I for one an looking forward to seeing all the matches tomorrow and all those inducted here tonight." Renee said.

"We are as well." Seth said. "Each year each class is such a character of people and to honor them for what they've done for this business is amazing."

"It truly is and this year Jacqueline being inducted and to look back and see all she's done for the women here in WWE is inspiring." Becky said. "She was the first African American woman to win the title when the championship return, she is also the only woman in WWE history to hold the Cruiserweight Championship."

"That is true." Renee said.

"She knows her wwe women's history." Seth said.

"As a woman looking to make history I have to know what's been done." Becky said. "For me I am so proud of all the women who came before me, who laid the ground work for me to be here today and just like those that are here now we are laying more for those to come in the future."

"A great legacy to be a part of." Renee said. "I have to throw this over to Charly."

The camera man signed they were off.

"I have to say of all the matches I am looking forward to your most." Renee said to Becky. "No offense."

"None taken." Seth said. "I too am looking forward to watching her in her first of many Mania matches."

Becky smiled and they moved on for the next to be interviews and answers other press questions and took picture until it was time for them to go in and sit.

"Are you tired?" Seth said as Becky laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm good." She said. "I just like being close to you."

"Me too." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as the camera hit and the audience awed at them.

After listening to all the speeches and cheering and clapping it was over.

"Get some good sleep tonight." Hunter said. "Tomorrow is game day."

Becky and Seth both nodded before going to find their families and head back to the hotel.

"What a weekend." Becky said.

"There is more to go still." Seth said.

"There is." Becky said washing her facing free of the make up. "I am still in awe of tomorrow. Do I really get to wrestle at WrestleMania?"

"You do." Seth said. "For the new Women's Championship."

"That there is the coolest part." Becky said. "Our hard work has paid off."

"It has." Seth said.

"And tomorrow all the ladies will know and stop obsessing over the news." Becky said. "It's been so hard knowing the secret and listening to their wild theroies."

"Have they been that bad?" Seth asked.

"Everything from they're firing us all to we're going to be taking over the Smackdown brand and making it an all women's show." Becky said.

"That would be a show to watch." Seth said.

"Maybe if we had more female talent." Becky said climbing onto the bed.

"True." He said. "You ready for sleep?"

"Nope." Becky said smiling playfully. "I have to much excitement coursing through my body."

"Oh really?" He asked. "Shall I help you use it all up?"

She nodded and he pulled her to him kissing her deeply.

April 3 2016

"Hi." Becky said as Seth kissed the side of her neck as he came into the living area if the suite.

"Good morning." Becky said. "I ordered coffee and breakfast."

"Smells amazing." Seth said sitting down. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel calm." Becky said. "I get today is a big day but I feel this calmness in me, like what I am doing is right so I don't need to worry."

"That is amazing." He said.

After drinking their coffee and having breakfast they showered and got ready to go over to the venue.

"Oh my goodness." Becky said seeing the bike Hunter found for her entrance.

"I figured you'd ride in here." He said.

"Who's going to drive me?" Becky asked.

"Me." Hunter said. "Stephanie got a cool outfit that works with your theme."

"Awesome." Becky said. "This is perfect, thank you."

After a couple rehearsals it was set and Becky was so excited to make her entrance.

"Hey ladies." Becky said coming into the locker room.

"Hey." They all called.

"Big day today." Becky said.

"The biggest." Charlotte said. "I am so nervous."

"Me too." Sasha said. "Beck's?"

"I'm eerily calm." Becky said sitting down. "I'm ready."

They looked up as Brie and Nikki came in.

"Beck's I totally love your entrance bike." Nikki said. "Totally you."

"Thanks." Becky said. "Hunter got it last minute because John forgot I requested if."

"That doesn't sound like John." Brie said.

"I know but we solved the matter and the few rehearsals we did felt amazing, it's going to be an impact." Becky said. "And wardrobe got my costume looking so amazing."

"That's great." Nikki said. "Next Mania I am so going to be here."

"You are." Becky said. "You ladies ready for your match?"

"I'm kinda excited and bummed." Brie said.

"I get it." Becky said. "Remember what I told Daniel, this leg of the journey is over and now you have so much more to look forward too. Little Bella babies and things to try."

"You're right." Brie said.

"Beside that squared circle is always going to be there and you can always come back." Becky said. "I'm always down for rumbling if you want."

"I might take you up on that." Brie said.

"That reminds me, I have something for you." Becky said digging out a small box and handing it to her. "This is for luck with things to come."

Brie opened the box and took out the hand painted card.

"Brigit is the Irish goddess associated with fertility, spring, healing, smithing, and poetry." Becky said. "Freaked my mom out when I asked her to bring this, but I explained it was for you and she found the perfect one."

"Thank you." Brie said.

"There are also a few charms." Becky said and Brie dumped them out onto her hands. "This is a Celtic love knot, it's inter locking hearts represent connecting your heart with another's and this little women has the Celtic spiral knot which means earth, fire and water. A balance we all need for inner unity and this is a real Irish clover forever preserved for good luck."

"Becky these are amazing." Brie said. "Thank you so much, it's been such an amazing eight months working with you, battling with you and learning from you."

"The same for me." Becky said hugging her. "Now no more tears, you have a match to get ready for and win."

Brie nodded and got her things away and left to get ready as Becky did.

"Hi." Seth smiled seeing Becky sitting in the make up chair.

"Hi." She said.

"Still calm?" He asked squatting down in front of her.

"Still calm." Becky said taking his hands. "I am just taking it all in."

"It's a lot to take in." Seth said.

"Yes and the first ladies match is up soon." Becky said. "They are going to be amazing."

"They are." Seth said.

After they finished with her they walked to the gorilla. She wished all luck before they went out and then watched them battle.

"Looks like more talent for you to beat up." Seth joked.

"Yep." Becky said. "But I like this, they are get to showcase what they can do."

After Brie picked up the win Nikki went out to celebrate with them and Becky hugged the girls as they came back telling them good job. Win or lose they represented the division and that is what she cared about.

"Did Joshy get our families to their seats?" Becky asked.

"Yes all are front row and decked out in Lynch and Rollins gear." Seth said.

After everyone was back she walked to the back.

"It's time." Sasha said as Lita made her way to the ring.

They listened as she talk and the crowd cheered.

"Tonight in a triple threat between the Champion The Irish Lass Kicker, The Submission Magician Becky Lynch, Charlotte and The Boss Sasha Banks, one of these ladies will be presented with the first ever WWE Women's Championship." Lita said pulling the cover off the table to reveal the new title.

"Oh my god." Everyone seemed to say.

"You knew didn't you?" Charlotte said.

"Maybe." Becky said smiling.

"And you let us go on guessing for so long." Natalya said.

"I was sworn to secrecy." Becky said. "Besides seeing the look on your faces was worth it."

Everyone was excited for this new chapter.

"So you'll be the last Divas Champion." Sasha said.

"Yes, I am retiring the title." Becky said. "Her last trip to the ring."

"Good luck." Seth said helping Becky slip on her coat.

"Thanks." Becky said.

"Have fun." He said and she smiled and kissed him.

Hunter was dressed in the outfit and Becky smiled.

"Ladies." Becky said calling them to her and taking their hands as they put their heads together in the noisy and crowded gorilla.

"No matter what we make this match the best we can." She said. "We are all winners for being here and changing things. No more Divas, just women doing what we do, kicking ass and taking names."

"Hey let me in." Bayley said popping up.

Becky smiled and they pulled her into their huddle.

"Good luck to all of you, kick ass out there." Bayley said.

"You'll be here next year." Sasha said. "It will be the four here doing what we do."

"Always." Charlotte said and they connected pinkies.

"Evolution." All said breaking the hold and getting in line to go out.

Sasha went first with Snoop Dogg singing her out fallowed by Charlotte with Ric escorting her and finally with one last kiss to Seth she climbed onto the side car of the bike and Hunter kicked it to life as her music started and they made their way to the ring the crowd screaming and cheering.

"There she is." Michael said. "Our last Divas Champion."

"She has had quite the run." John said. "And displayed quite the skill in taking on her opponents."

"Indeed she has." Byron said. "She spoken often how hard she trains and it shows."

"I talk to her yesterday at the Hall of Fame and she said she was beyond thrilled to be in this match here at Mania with Sasha and Charlotte."

"They all came up from NXT on July 13th when Stephanie McMahon called for a revolution of the Women's Division here in WWE. They came in eager and ready to lead the charge in changing how the women were treated and how much ring time they got." Michael said.

"I believe Becky and Naomi hold the record as thirty four minutes." Byron said.

"Indeed they do." Michael said. "Tonight these three ladies look to make history and usher in a new era."

"There you see Becky handing her Divas title to her mom who is sitting front row to watch her daughter take on this challenge." John said.

"Might I point out all of her family along with Seth Rollins are sitting front row tonight." Michael said as Becky climbed into the ring and greeted the fans.

Each person was introduced and the match began.

"Oh my god." Michael said as Becky sunk in her dis-arm-her in both Sasha and Charlotte at once leaning back her she was fully laying back over them holding it tight until both were taping.

"They're tapping, they're tapping." Byron screamed after the hard hitting match up.

"And there you have it." John said as Becky released them and rolled off tears and blood pouring from her eyes. "Becky Lynch is the first WWE Women's Champion, her legacy is firmly cemented in history."

Lita climbed into the ring with the belt and kneeled down and placed it in Becky's shocked hands.

"You earned this." Lita said.

Becky brought the title to her lips kissing it before standing up holding the title high as Lita raised her arm as winner. Pyros went off as she celebrated. Once she left the ring she walked to where her family stood and hugged them all. She took her Divas title from her mom and rolled back into the ring and held both titles high as Sasha, Charlotte and Bayley joined her in the ring all celebrating.

"There you see the four horsewomen celebrating all they accomplished here in WWE." Michael said. "Sasha, Charlotte, NXT's Bayley and Becky Lynch have forever changed the game here."

"Congrats." Hunter said pressing a towel to her eye.

"Thanks." Becky said sitting the titles down and taking over holding the towel herself.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked making his way over.

"I think it needs stitches, but I'm okay." She said.

"Babe that was amazing." Seth said hugging her. "I am so proud of you."

Becky smiled and just let him hold her for a few more minutes. She needed to do pictures and did a few but her eye was bleeding to much so Lita told them to wait and walked her to the trainers.

"You did amazing out." Lita said. "I am so proud of you and I know Dusty would be too."

"Thanks." Becky said.

The medic quickly got her stitched up and ice for the swelling.

"Tomorrow you celebrate only, no wrestling." He said and Becky nodded.

After she was cleaned up she did the rest of her pictures and made it back to the gorilla in time for Seth's match.

"Have fun and be careful." She said.

He nodded and kissed her hard before walking out to his music. She sat and watched the fight. Roman went hard and Seth went harder. It was the fight to end all fight and then it was over.

"Your winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins." Lillian called and Becky cheered shocked and happy.

"Oh my." She said.

"Seems our boy was playing attention to your submission training." Hunter said.

"He used my dis-arm-her to win." Becky said.

"He sure did, go celebrate." Hunter said and Becky walked to the ring clapping as the fans cheered and Seth celebrated in the ring. When he saw her he smiled and when she climbed into the ring he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"What a ode." Becky said making Seth laugh.

"You taught me a thing or two." He said grinning.

After the pyros they hugged their families again and then walked back stage to claps and cheers.

"There she is." Annette said as Becky came into the room where they were waiting.

"Hi." Becky said. "I needed a shower."

"Understandable dear." Holly said. "Seth needed one too."

"That was quite the show." Ken said. "How is your eye?"

"Sore but okay." She said. "Charlotte caught me when she came down on the moonsault."

"It was quite the match, best of the night." Brandon said.

"Thanks bro." Seth said coming in and wrapping his arm around Becky. "But true."

"I feel all the matches were good." Becky said yawning.

"Someone is tired." Holly said. "We should let you go."

"We do have some press to do." Seth said.

"I know you're all sticking around so we'll really celebrate Tuesday." Becky said.

"That sounds like a plan." Holly said. "Joshy here agreed to take us sight seeing tomorrow."

"Thanks man." Seth said.

"I am happy to do it." Joshy said. "Congrats both of you."

After more hugs the family left and Becky and Seth began the press they needed to do.

"I am here with the first ever WWE Women's Champion Becky Lynch." Renee said. "And the new WWE Champion Seth Rollins."

"Hello." Seth said.

"What a night." Renee said.

"What a night." Becky said.

"So this afternoon we got a surprise with a new title, what does it mean to you?" Renee asked.

"It means everything." Becky said. "WWE is seeing we are not just Divas, but we are wrestlers, superstars and we deserve a championship that shows that. I am beyond honored to be the first and I look forward to facing those coming after it because you saw tonight in both women's matches the talent this women's division has."

"And Seth this victory has to mean the world considering last November you were forced to vacate it after a devastating knee injury." Renee said.

"Oh it does." Seth said. "But the time off change me in so many ways. I feel like I am a better person then I was a year ago. Roman gave me a fight tonight and it showed me he respected that I came back and after the title. I didn't just whine and get it back, I had to fight for it and he gave me a fight. I know in the past we've feuded and that happens with brothers, but he is still my brother and I respect him so much."

"Now to finish the match you used a dis-arm-her." Renee said. "The same dis-arm-her your girlfriend used to win her match."

"I did indeed." Seth said. "See while I was waiting for my knee to heal I didn't just sit around and do nothing. I got to train this amazing women right here and learn a few things. She is the Submission Magician after all."

"What did you think when you saw it?" Renee asked.

"I was floored as was the rest in the gorilla." Becky said. "I was expecting a pedigree or even his old stomp, but this, this was crazy. I feel like I learn so much from him, it's nice to know he learns from me."

"Iron sharpens Iron." Seth said.

"Okay, one more question." Renee said. "Who's next?"

"Hmm, interesting question." Becky said. "I am sure tomorrow on Raw we will find out who's next, once I am cleared by medical to be in the ring doing my thing I will be, but gotta let me stitches heal."

"As for me, I know Roman is due a rematch so anytime he wants it, he gots it as for everyone else, I am sure I have ruffled some feather back when I was The Man Seth Rollins and some when I returned as Seth Freaken Rollins but I am open to all challengers, we both are reigning, defending fighting champions." Seth said.

"Well there you have it, at the end of WrestleMania 32 both Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins stand on top of the mountain waiting for their next challengers." Renee said. "Congrats on a big day and good luck going forward."

"Thanks." Both said and the interview was over.

"Put me down." Becky said as Roman picked her up over his shoulder and spun her around.

Wow." Becky said wobbling as he sat her back down. "What was that for?"

"For Jojo." He said. "She asked me to spin you around for her since she is not able to yet."

Becky smiled and Seth came over with Dean.

"Okay, we'll tell her thanks." Becky said.

"Great match." Dean said. "Both matches."

"You took on Brock, now that's crazy." Seth said.

"It was fun." Dean said.

"Hard to believe it's over." Becky said. "So much goes into it."

"I know." Roman said. "But there are more Raws and Smackdowns to come and more pay per views."

"Our work is never finished." Dean said as Becky yawned.

"I should get her back to the hotel to eat and sleep." Seth said.

"You should." Roman said. "See you two tomorrow."

Both nodded and headed out.


End file.
